


Falling From Grace

by emilywritesfics



Series: Falling From Grace [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Best Friend's Brother, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, cop!bellamy, doctor!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 78,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not Finn’s” Clarke mumbled, too soft for Octavia to hear.</p><p>“Hmm?” Octavia asked.</p><p>“It’s not Finn’s,” Clarke repeated, this time louder. Her voice cracked as she burst into tears. That helped her avoid what inevitably would have been Octavia’s next question; If Finn wasn’t the father, who was?</p><p>-------</p><p>After a bad breakup with Finn, Clarke wants to forget for just one night, and if Bellamy can help, she’s not going to complain. But when their hookup has some unexpected complications, Clarke must face the fact that her life isn’t going the way she planned, and Bellamy realizes that Clarke is more than just his little sister’s best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters, except the first one, were beta'd by the amazing Kara (bellarkesupernova on Tumblr). The last few chapters were beta'd by the wonderful Katelynne (bellarkefanficholic)
> 
> Also, I don't own anything recognizable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for bellarke fic week on Tumblr. s/o to clarkeslight for betaing this chapter.

Clarke took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. She sat down at the table.

“I’m late,” She stammered, her voice shaking just a bit.

“It’s like 7:30 and you’ve been home for over an hour,” Octavia said, looking at Clarke over her magazine.

“Not that kind of late,” Clarke explained, “the period kind of late.”

For a few moments, there was a deafening silence.

“How late?” Octavia asked, putting her magazine down. She said it in a casual tone, but it wasn’t hard to tell how concerned she was.

“A week,” Clarke answered.

“Does anyone else know? Have you taken a test?” Octavia asked.

“No,” Clarke told her, “I had hoped that I would have gotten it by now, but I still haven’t”

“We’re getting you a pregnancy test,” Octavia said, getting up and grabbing her coat and car keys. Clarke followed. Octavia headed straight towards the stairs, and Clarke locked the apartment door because Octavia consistently forgot. Clarke hurried to catch up to Octavia, and they headed down to the parking garage.

“So, um,” Octavia said when they were in the car, “how was your day?”

“It was fine,” Clarke told, appreciating her attempt at small talk, “I didn’t see Finn, so that was a plus.”

Her and Finn had broken up a bit more than a month earlier. She had walked in on him sleeping with someone else, and hadn’t said a word to him since. He had tried to talk to her, he had even shown up at her and Octavia’s apartment once, but Clarke had ignored him.

“That’s good,” Octavia said.

“How was your day?” Clarke asked.

“It was boring,” Octavia said, “Same old stuff, different day.”

“How’s Lincoln?” Clarke asked.

“He’s good,” Octavia told, “I’m going to see him tomorrow.”

Clarke already knew this, but she didn't say anything. They turned into the parking lot of the local drug store.

“C’mon,” Octavia prompted, grabbing her purse and getting out of the car. Clarke picked up her own purse and trailed after her.

They walked past the aisles of cough medication, makeup, and hair dye, and turned into the aisle labeled ‘family planning’. Clarke was sure that most people planned for this, but she certainly hadn’t. She cringed at the irony. The two girls stopped in front of the pregnancy tests.

“Which one do you want?” Octavia asked.

Clarke shrugged, “I want one that’ll actually work,” she explained, “but twenty bucks is kind of a lot for a pregnancy test.”

“How ‘bout this one?” Octavia asked, grabbing a test that was twelve dollars.

“Fine,” Clarke said. She grabbed another one, then turned and walked towards the checkout. Clarke turned the corner and saw who was at the checkout.

“Shit.” She shoved Octavia back into the aisle.

“What?” Octavia asked.

“Jasper’s working checkout,” Clarke muttered.

“He wasn't there when we got here,” Octavia said, peeking out from behind the shelves.

“Well, he’s there now,” Clarke retorted.

“We can go to the self checkout,” Octavia offered.

“That still involves walking past him,” Clarke said, “and it’s not like he’s busy or anything. He’ll notice. Knowing him, he might be offended that we didn’t check out with him”

“What if I go buy something from him,” Octavia proposed, "I’ll buy toothbrushes or something, and I’ll chat him up. You can buy the tests while he’s distracted”

“That should work,” Clarke agreed.  
Octavia handed the pregnancy test she was holding to Clarke before they hurried around the back of the aisles to the hygiene aisle.

“Do you need anything?” Octavia asked, grabbing a few sticks of deodorant.

“I think we're running out of toothpaste,” Clarke said. Octavia picked up a tube of toothpaste.

“You’re going to have to be quick,” Octavia advised after she picked up a couple toothbrushes, “I don’t know how long I can keep him occupied.”

“I only have to get the two tests,” Clarke told, “it won’t take long.”

“Okay, meet me out by the car,” Octavia said.

“See you,” Clarke said.

Octavia turned and hurried towards the checkout Jasper was at.

Clarke slipped out of the aisle and crept over to the self checkout. Nobody was there, thank god, so it only took her a minute to scan the two pregnancy tests. Octavia was still chatting with Jasper when she finished, so Clarke snuck out to wait by the car.

After a few minutes Octavia made her way out of the store.

“Got it?” She asked Clarke.

“Yep,” Clarke answered, holding her bag up, before climbing into the passenger seat.

“So,” Octavia said, pulling out of the parking lot, “have you had any other symptoms?”

“There’s been the puking,” Clarke explained, “That’s really it.”

“Well, we’re not sure,” Octavia comforted, “It could be food poisoning, like we thought it was.”

“Maybe,” Clarke mumbled.

“I had a pregnancy scare once” Octavia blurted out.

“You’ve never told me that,” Clarke said, looking over at her.

“It was back in when we were high school,” Octavia recounted the details, “I actually haven’t told anyone other than you and Bellamy. I was dating Atom, you remember him, right. Anyway, I missed my period one month, so I went to Bellamy all freaked out, and he took me to and got a pregnancy test. It came back negative, obviously, but it was really scary.”

“I know the feeling,” Clarke sighed, trying not to sound bitter.

They got back to the apartment, and both girls rushed up the stairs.

“I’m just going to get it over with,” Clarke said when they got into the apartment. She dumped her purse and the bag with the tests on the table. Clarke grabbed both of the tests and took them into the bathroom.

“I’ll be waiting right out here, okay,” Octavia called from the other side of the door.

“Okay,” Clarke called back.

She sat down on the lid of the toilet seat and opened up one of the boxes. Even though she know how to take a pregnancy test, she read the instructions thoroughly. Clarke took the tests, then placed the them on the counter and sat down on the toilet seat again.

“You can come in,” Clarke called to Octavia.

The door opened.

“How long do we wait for?” Octavia asked, sitting down.

“Two minutes,” Clarke said. There was silence.

Clarke was trying to face the reality of her situation. Her and Finn had broken up more than a month earlier, but that wasn’t even the hardest part. If she was pregnant, it wasn’t his. There was just no way. When they broke up, they hadn’t slept together in almost a month.

She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She didn’t want to have anything to do with that cheating asshole, but at least she had been in a relationship with him.

“I think it’s been two minutes,” Octavia said. She pushed herself up off of the floor, “Do you want to look yourself, or do you want me to.”

“I’ll do it,” Clarke whispered. She took a deep breath and looked at the pregnancy tests. “Two lines,” she croaked.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she put her head in her hands. It was real now, there was no denying it.

“It’s ok,” Octavia soothed. She moved to rub Clarke’s back, “We can figure this out. I know Finn’s an ass, but I’m sure he’ll have the decency to at least give you some money.”

“It’s not Finn’s” Clarke mumbled, to soft for Octavia to hear.

“Hmm?” Octavia asked.

“It’s not Finn’s,” Clarke repeated, this time louder. Her voice cracked as she burst into tears. That helped her avoid what inevitably would have been Octavia’s next question; If Finn wasn’t the father, who was?

Bellamy.

 

It had happen about a week after her breakup. She had still been really pissed at Finn for cheating on her. She had just needed someone, anyone, and Bellamy had been in the right place at the right time. Octavia had dragged her to a party that she hadn’t really wanted to go to in the first place. She ended up sitting on a couch, squished between Bellamy and a pile of coats. They had starting talking, which had led to kissing, which led to Bellamy pulling her into an unoccupied room; the rest was pretty self explanatory.

 

It took a while for Clarke to calm down. Long enough that Octavia had forgotten about asking who the father was.

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Clarke pleaded, “Nobody, okay.”

“I won’t,” Octavia assured, “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“I know,” Clarke choked, “I just…” Clarke faltered.

“You should just go to sleep,” Octavia advised, “you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Sleep sounds good,” Clarke agreed, standing up.

“Well, goodnight,” Octavia said.

“Goodnight,” Clarke called over her shoulder as she exited the bathroom.

\-------

The next couple of weeks were hell for Clarke. She couldn't decide what she was going to tell people. Octavia was still the only one that knew Clarke was pregnant, and even she didn't know who the father was. Clarke knew she would tell Finn the truth, if he ever asked, that the baby wasn't his. He might be pissed, but Clarke didn't care. She wasn't sure what to tell Bellamy, though. She would have to tell him that the baby wasn't Finn's, and he'd end up putting the pieces together. Clarke thought about telling him that the father was someone he didn't know. But in the back of her mind she knew that he deserved to know; it was his kid too.

That was why she was standing outside the door of his apartment. She rang the doorbell, her heart pounding.

“Just a minute,” Bellamy’s muffled voice came from inside.

There was some noise from inside, then the door swung open.

"Hey, Clarke," Bellamy greeted. He moved over to let Clarke in.

"Hey," Clarke responded.

Clarke and Bellamy had an odd relationship. They weren't exactly friends, but they had known each other for much too long to only be acquaintances.

"What brings you 'round?" Bellamy asked, walking into the kitchen, "I'm assuming you know that Octavia isn't here."

"I know," Clarke replied, following him, "I actually can't stay long I just, um, wanted to talk to you."

"I'm all ears," Bellamy told her, sitting down.

"So, uh, how are you?" Clarke asked, sitting down opposite him.

"I'm pretty good," Bellamy answered, "how 'bout you?"

"I'm ok," Clarke said, "could be better."

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asked.

"That's actually what I'm here to tell you about," Clarke admitted.

"Okay," Bellamy said. He was clearly a bit apprehensive, worried about what Clarke was about to say.

Clarke took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever his reaction was.

"I'm pregnant," She blurted.

"Wh-"

"and it isn’t Finn's," Clarke quickly added. She watched Bellamy's face as the realization dawned on him. His eyes widened.

"Fuck," He whispered, staring at her.

"I found out a couple of weeks ago, and I went to the doctor and they confirmed it," Clarke spouted, "and it can't be Finn's because the dates don't match up. Octavia is the only one who knows, but she doesn't know you're the father and I don't know what to tell her; I don't know what to tell anyone, really. I just thought that you should know, and them maybe I'll figure something out. And I know that this is a really bad situation, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do now because there's still a lot I want to do with my life, and I don't know how my-"

"Clarke," Bellamy, who was still staring at her, cut into Clarke's rambling.

"hmm," Clarke said.

"You're pregnant."

Clarke nodded.

"And I'm the father."

Clarke nodded again.

"Octavia is the only one that knows?"

"Yea," Clarke answered, "but she doesn't that you're the father, only that Finn isn't."

"That's... a lot to take in," Bellamy said, running a hand through his hair.

"I know," Clarke conceded.

“I-I don’t” Bellamy stumbled over his words, “I don’t really know what to say.”

“I actually do have to go,” Clarke told him, getting up, “I have class in twenty minutes.”

She pulled her bag back on.

“I’ll text you,” Bellamy stammered, walking her to the door, “or call you, or something.”

“Ok,” Clarke said, “take as much time as you need to wrap your head around this.”

“Bye,” Bellamy said.

“Bye,” Clarke replied.

\----------

Two days later Clarke got a call from Bellamy.

“Can I come over?” Bellamy asked.

“Octavia’s here,” Clarke said, “so I don’t think that would be a great idea.”

“Oh, I wanted to talk to you in person,” Bellamy confessed.

“I can come to your apartment, if that’s ok,” Clarke said hurriedly into her phone

“Sounds good,” Bellamy told her.

“Ok, I’ll head over right now,” Clarke smiled.

“See you,” Bellamy said.

“Bye,” Clarke responded.

She hung up her phone, and climbed off of her bed. She walked out of her room, down the hallway, and into the living room. Octavia was sitting on the couch channel surfing.

“Hey,” Clarke said to Octavia, “I’m going out.”

“Ok,” Octavia answered, keeping her eyes on the tv, “When’ll you be back?”

“I should be back by dinner,” Clarke explained, “I’ll text you if that changes.”

“Ok, be safe,” Octavia said.

Clarke stepped over the the coat rack by the door. She grabbed her coat and pulling it on, making sure her keys were still in the pocket. She pulled on her worn-out boots. Clarke slipped out the door, and sped down the stairs. She got into her car, and pulled it out of the garage.

Bellamy lived about a fifteen minute drive from Clarke’s apartment. He had moved into this apartment two months after Octavia had moved in with Clarke. Octavia had wanted to try living with someone who wasn’t family, and Clarke’s roommate was moving in with her boyfriend, so it was almost perfect. With Octavia gone, Bellamy didn’t need a large apartment, so he had moved to a one bedroom apartment closer to the police station where he worked.

Bellamy was much less stressed now that Octavia had moved it. Clarke thought it was nice seeing him more relaxed. She had known the Blake’s almost her entire life, so she had seen how their mother had slowly given much more responsibility to Bellamy than she should have. Clarke knew that Bellamy hadn’t exactly had a normal childhood, and she felt bad for thrusting a baby into his life, almost out of nowhere.

Clarke parked her car, and got out. She hurried into the building and out of the cold. She headed across the empty lobby to the stairwell. Unlike her building, Bellamy’s apartment had an elevator. Bellamy was only on the second floor, though, so it was easier to use the stairs. She got up to the second floor, and down the hall to Bellamy’s apartment.

“Hey,” Bellamy greeted, opening the door for her.

“Hey,” Clarke said.

Bellamy moved to let her in. He closed the door behind her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call or text you sooner,” Bellamy apologized.

“No, I get it,” Clarke reassured, “it’s a lot to think about.”

“So, how are you?” Bellamy asked, walking into the living room.

“I’m ok,” Clarke shrugged, sitting down on the couch, “being pregnant isn’t great, but other than that I’m good.”

“What symptoms do you have?” Bellamy asked, sitting in the armchair.

“The first to show up was the puking,” Clarke said, “that hasn’t stopped. I have to pee a lot. I think I’m more tired than usual too.”

“Sorry,” Bellamy apologized, ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s not your fault,” Clarke said.

“I’ve been, uh, wondering what you plan on doing with the baby?” Bellamy asked.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about that,” Clarke admitted, “I don’t really know. I want to keep it, but there’s a lot to consider.” Her heart was leaning towards keeping the baby, but her logical side was a bit more hesitant. She had been worried about what Bellamy would do if she asked him to sign away his parental rights and give the baby up for adoption.

“Ok,” Bellamy said, “just so you know,” he added, “I’ll support whatever you decide to do.”

“Thanks,” Clarke said.

“I want to be involved if you keep it,” Bellamy told her, “I could never live with myself if I was a deadbeat.”

Clarke breathed an internal sigh of relief. She knew that Bellamy wasn’t the kind of person to become a deadbeat, but she had always had a little voice saying ‘what if’.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Clarke joked.

“Please do,” Bellamy said, completely serious.

“Have you thought about what we’re going to tell people?” Clarke asked, changing the subject.

“I haven’t given it much thought,” Bellamy said, “but I think that the truth is the best option. We just say that you’re having a baby, and I’m the father.”

“I agree,” Clarke nodded, “I just don’t know how we’re going to bring this up to Octavia.”

“We should just tell her the truth,” Bellamy advised, “we can do it together, if you want.”

“That would be great,” Clarke smiled.

Clarke ended up staying for dinner. They talked some more about what they were going to do once the baby showed up. They agreed on a time to tell Octavia, because she had to be first, and then onto a time to tell Clark's mom. It was decided that after those two were told, Clarke would have to tell Finn, then they could tell anyone.

“I guess I’ll see you next Sunday,” Clarke said. That was the date they decided on to tell Octavia.

“I’ll be there at five,” Bellamy replied.

Clarke was about to turn to leave but Bellamy caught her hand.

“We can do this,” he said, squeezing her hand.

“We can do this,” Clarke repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know how I didn't tell you who the father was?” Clarke asked.
> 
> “Yea,” Octavia hesitated.
> 
> “It’s Bellamy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a family emergency, so I stopped writing for a few weeks. You should be able to expect more than one chapter a month, though no guarantees. 
> 
> S/O to bellarkesupernova for betaing this.

"I told Bellamy that he could come over for dinner on Sunday," Clarke told Octavia.

"Oh," Octavia responded, "when were you talking to him?"

"Uh,” She hadn't thought of a good reason why she was the one inviting him. Octavia was the one who invited him over every couple of weeks, since she was his sister. "We were texting yesterday," Clarke ad libbed, "he seemed sort of lonely, so I invited him over."

"Ok," Octavia said, "I'll make an extra serving."

Octavia usually made dinner on Sundays in an attempt to procrastinate doing coursework. She was in her fourth and last year of a degree in business, with a minor in French. She planned on working in foreign relations. She was actually in her fifth year of university, but she had spent her first year figuring out that getting a science degree just wasn't for her.

Clarke, being a year older, already had a three-year degree in political science, but she was still in school, trying to get a medical degree. After the current school year finished, she only had one year left, officially.

“Are you going to tell Bellamy?” Octavia asked.

“I, um,” Clarke stammered. She hadn’t thought this through. Octavia would find out that Bellamy already knew anyway, but if Clarke told her now she’d have to come up with another story about why Bellamy and no one else. “I need to think about it.”

“Okay, if you want my help, just tell me,” Octavia said

“I will,” Clarke assured.

* * *

On Sunday, Bellamy headed over to Octavia and Clarke’s apartment right after his shift at the police station.

He was pretty nervous about telling Octavia that he was the father. He could deal with whatever Octavia did, but he wasn't so sure about Clarke. Bellamy knew that Clarke needed Octavia. If their relationship went south, one of them would end up moving out. With it being November, the housing option wouldn’t be great, and neither of them could live with him because he lived in a one bedroom apartment. Not to mention that Clarke would have a hard time finding someone willing to room with a pregnant girl.

 _That’s not going to happen_ , Bellamy thought as he parked his truck. He got out, and walked into the apartment, then climbed up the stairs to Clarke and Octavia’s fourth floor apartment. He could hear music coming from inside. No doubt it was Octavia’s

He rang the doorbell, and waited until Octavia opened the door.

“Hey,” Octavia greeted, pulling Bellamy into a hug.

“Miss me?” Bellamy joked, “It’s been a week since you saw me last.”

Octavia ignored his comment.

“How are you?” Octavia asked, pulling Bellamy in and closing the door behind him.

“Fine,” Bellamy answered, trying to sound nonchalant, “how are you and Clarke?”

“I’m good,” Octavia told him, “Clarke’s… okay.”

Bellamy pretended not to notice Octavia’s hesitation because Clarke hadn’t told Octavia that he knew.

“Where is Clarke?” Bellamy asked, shrugging off his coat, “Shouldn’t the person who invited me over actually be here?”

“I think she’s in the bathroom,” Octavia mumbled. She walked into the kitchen. Bellamy hung his coat on the coat rack, then followed.

“What’d you make?” Bellamy asked, changing the subject.

“Waffles,” Octavia replied, “and, yes, we do have blueberry syrup.”

Bellamy grinned.

“Hey.”

Bellamy turned. Clarke was standing in the doorway.

“Hey,” Bellamy greeted.

Their eyes locked, before Clarke quickly looked at Octavia.

“Are the waffles ready?” Clarke asked, “I’m starving.”

Both of them were trying to act like there was nothing different between them, to keep Octavia from becoming suspicious. It probably wasn’t working that well, but Octavia only needed to buy it for a little while.

“You two can take some,” Octavia replied, “I just have to finish these ones.”

Clarke grabbed herself a plate and handed a second to Bellamy without looking up at him. They both piled a couple of waffles on their plates. Bellamy drenched his in blueberry syrup, while Clarke buttered hers. Bellamy waited as Clarke poured maple syrup over her waffles, then they both went over to the table.

“How are you?” Bellamy asked quietly as they sat down next to eachother.

The table was far enough away from Octavia that, with her music playing, she couldn’t hear Clarke and Bellamy when they whispered.

“I’m fine,” Clarke whispered, glancing over her shoulder at Octavia, “I feel pregnant.”

“Is that bad?” Bellamy asked, worried.

“It isn’t a pleasant feeling, but nothing’s wrong,” Clarke answered, cutting a piece off of her waffle.

“Are we still doing what we discussed?” Bellamy asked.

“I think we should tell her as soon as she comes over here,” Clarke whispered.

“Sounds good,” Bellamy whispered back. He stuck a piece of waffle in his mouth.

Octavia pulled a plate out of the cupboard, and Clarke and Bellamy quieted down. Clarke was mentally preparing herself. Over the past few years, Octavia had become Clarke’s best friend. This would change everything, and Clarke could only hope that it wouldn’t ruin them.

“You two are being awfully quiet,” Octavia observed. She plopped into the seat across from Clarke.

Bellamy had his left arm hanging at his side, and Clarke slipped her fingers between Bellamy’s. It caught Bellamy off guard, but he didn’t pull away. They were close enough that Octavia didn’t notice. He snuck a glance at Clarke, but her face didn’t give anything away.

“We have something to tell you,” Clarke announced.

“Shoot,” Octavia responded, shoving a piece of waffle into her mouth.

“Well, um,” Clarke stumbled over her words, “I… I mean we….”

“I know that Clarke’s pregnant,” Bellamy took over. He gave Clarke’s hand a reassuring squeeze. He was probably just as nervous as she was.

“Oh,” Octavia said, surprised, waffle still in her mouth, “when’d you find out?”

“I told him last Tuesday,” Clarke explained.

“Why didn’t you tell me he knew?” Octavia asked, after she had swallowed.

“It’s complicated,” Clarke mumbled.

Octavia looked between them. Clarke took a deep breath, and Bellamy squeezed her hand again.

“You know how I didn't tell you who the father was?” Clarke asked.

“Yea,” Octavia hesitated.

“It’s Bellamy,” Clarke confessed, “Bellamy’s the father.”

Octavia dropped her fork. She quickly bent over and picked it up.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Octavia asked, not unkindly.

“It happened a month ago at that party you dragged me to after Finn broke up with me,” Clarke explained.

Octavia stayed silent. Bellamy started rubbing his thumb across the back of Clarke’s hand.

“I know that this is weird--trust me, I know--,” Clarke told Octavia, “but I hope that it doesn’t come between us.”

Octavia opened and closed her mouth, trying to figure out what to say. The moment seemed to stretch on forever. This was it. Bellamy couldn’t read her face; he couldn’t tell if this would end well or not. He could only hope.

“So I’m actually going to be an aunt?” Octavia finally asked, happiness in her voice.

Clarke nodded. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off of Bellamy’s chest, and he imagined that Clarke felt the same way.

“Well, this is weird,” Octavia concluded. She leaned back in her chair, “I’m going to have to get used to the idea, but of course I’m still going to be your best friend.”

“So, you’re good with this?” Bellamy asked.

“What’s not to be good with?” Octavia shrugged, “There are worse people to have a kid with.”

Clarke relaxed into her chair, and her hand slipped out of Bellamy’s.

“Is there anything else I don’t know?” Octavia asked.

Bellamy shrugged.

“I’m taking Bellamy with me in a couple weeks when I go home, so we can tell my mother,” Clarke told her, “that’s about it.”

“Good luck,” Octavia said. She started cutting her waffle.

“Thanks,” Clarke replied, “we’ll need it.”

“What are you going to tell your mom about why Bellamy’s going with you?” Octavia asked.

“Do you think she’ll buy it if I tell her you’re going back for the memories?” Clarke joked, bumping Bellamy’s shoulder with her own.

“No,” Bellamy retorted.

“You could tell her the same thing you told me,” Octavia suggested.

“What did you tell her?” Bellamy asked.

“I told her that I thought that you sounded lonely, so I invited you over,” Clarke told him.

“You can add that I made him go with you,” Octavia added, “to make it sound more convincing.”

“First of all,” Bellamy cut in, “I am not lonely. Second, why wouldn’t I just hang out with you?” he asked Octavia.

“I’m going to be with Lincoln,” Octavia told him.

“Ok,” Clarke interjected, “I’ll tell my mom that you seem lonely, so Octavia is making you come with me.”

  
They finished their waffles, then the three of them settled into the living room, and started watching tv.

About ten minutes in, Clarke dashed out of the room and into the bathroom. Bellamy awkwardly got up and followed her when he heard her puking. He didn’t know what else to do, so he held her hair back until the puking stopped.

“Thank you,” Clarke mumbled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She took the hand that Bellamy offered, and he pulled her up off the floor. He leaned against the doorframe while Clarke brushed her teeth, then they went back into the living room together.

After the tail end of the six o’clock news ended, Bellamy told Octavia to go do her homework. He had lived with her for almost 20 years, so he knew her homework habits. Octavia rolled her eyes, but she still pushed herself out of her chair and trudged out of the living room.

“Sometimes I wonder how she passes her classes,” Clarke spoke after Octavia had left, “she only ever seems to do homework when you’re here.”

“I should come over more often,” Bellamy remarked.

“She probably does her coursework when I’m doing mine,” Clarke added, “heaven knows I have a lot more than she does.”

“How is med school going?” Bellamy asked.

“It’s hard,” Clarke admitted, “I love it, but it’s hard.”

“Well, if anyone can do it you can,” Bellamy assured.

“I can do it now,” Clarke agreed, “but adding a baby will make it a whole lot harder.”

“Yea,” Bellamy mumbled.

Clarke didn’t deserve this.

Back when Octavia was in her junior year of high school, Bellamy had been invited to one of Abby Griffin’s dinner party’s. Well, Octavia had been invited and she had dragged Bellamy with her. He had spent most of his time talking to the few people that he recognized from his high school years, but there were a few moments when he wasn’t socializing, when Clarke had caught his eye. She was always talking to someone with a smile on her face. She seemed to be able to carry on a conversation with everyone; from the teenagers she must have invited to the doctors and their spouses who were well into their fifties and sixties. Near the end of the night she had made her way over to where Bellamy was sitting. She had thanked him for coming, and asked him about how Seattle was. Clarke had told him how college applications were going, and that she had a shot at valedictorian. After a few minutes she had thanked him again for coming, and had gone to talk to someone else.

Though Bellamy hadn’t been there to watch, Clarke gave an amazing speech as valedictorian. That summer, she moved from Portland to Seattle. Bellamy had offered to help, but Clarke had graciously declined. He invited her over a few times at the beginning of the year, and she had met a few of his friends. She made her own soon enough, being the socialite she was, and Bellamy stopped inviting her over so much.

She could have had the world, and he had ruined it.

“What do you plan to do with school after you have the baby?” Bellamy asked.

“I’m not sure,” Clarke admitted. She sighed, “The doctor told me that the baby is due in June, so I should have about two or three months of summer break before I have to go back to school. I’ve been thinking about taking the fall semester off. I’ll go back for the second semester, and by then the baby will be old enough for someone else to take care of them during the day. I still don’t know, though.”

“When you decide, just tell me,” Bellamy said.

“You’ve told me that for just about everything for the baby,” Clarke smiled.

“Well, I figure that since I’ve ruined your life, letting you do what you want is the least I can do,” Bellamy admitted.

The smile fell from Clarke’s face.

“You haven’t ruined my life,” Clarke stated.

“You don’t have to say that,” Bellamy told her.

“It’s the truth,” Clarke insisted, “you haven’t ruined my life.” She leaned towards him, “Sure, this isn’t what I imagined my life to be like, but who cares? I don’t. There’s nothing I can do about it anyway. You’ve done a lot of things for me, Bellamy, but ruining my life isn’t one of them.”

Bellamy didn’t respond. Clarke sat back in her chair.

For a while, the TV was the only sound in the room.

“I should get going now,” Bellamy finally broke the silence.

“I guess you should,” Clarke agreed.

They got up, and Clarke followed Bellamy to the door.

“I have a doctor’s appointment next Tuesday,” Clarke told Bellamy. She was trying to ignore how tense it had become between them.

“What time?” Bellamy asked, trying to ignore it too.

“It’s at three,” Clarke replied, “you don’t have come if you have work.”

“Tuesdays are my day off,” Bellamy told Clarke, grabbing his coat.

“Oh, well, then you can come if you want to,” Clarke said.

“Of course, I don’t know where I’m going,” Bellamy explained, pulling on his coat, “so how about I come here at two thirty, and I’ll drive you there.”

“I’ll be at school. You know the statue in front of the medical building? You can pick me up there at two forty,” Clarke decided.

"Sounds good,” Bellamy confirmed.

He opened the door.

“Bye,” Clarke said, awkwardly.

‘Bye,” Bellamy replied, “Bye, Octavia,” He called to Octavia.

Octavia poked her head out of her room.

“Bye,” she exclaimed.

Bellamy gave Clarke an awkward smile, then left.

She turned and trudged down the hallway.

"I'm going to go do coursework," she mumbled to Octavia as she passed her. Clarke went into her room and closed the door behind her. She slumped onto her bed.  
Clarke felt disappointed. Bellamy still seemed to see her as the kid he used to babysit; the eight year old who wouldn't get in bed unless he made sure that there was nothing under her bed. Yea, she was younger than him, but she was still an adult.

* * *

Friday found Clarke and Octavia on their way to Harper and Monroe’s apartment. They had met Monroe four years ago and Harper two. They were both officers at the same branch as Bellamy. Monroe was a year older than Clarke, and had been transferred from Chicago. Harper was still a rookie. Clarke had seen them around a few times, and they had talked. They started to really get to know each other when Monty had starting working in forensics, and him and Harper had hit it off.

“Did she say if Monty and Jasper are going to be there?” Octavia asked, turning the corner.

“She told me ‘girls night’, so I don’t think so,” Clarke said, “Fox will probably be there.”

“That’s sort of a given,” Octavia replied. Harper and Fox were best friends. They had both grown up in Salt Lake City, and had known each other since high school.

Octavia parked the car in front of the apartment building, and both girls got out. Clarke grabbed the bags of chips they had picked up, and Octavia picked up the drinks. They carried them over to the door. Clarke put all of the bags in her right hand and pressed the bell with her left.

“Hello?” Harper’s voice came through the speaker.

“Hey, it’s us,” Clarke told her.

“K, I’ll buzz you in,” Harper answered.

They waited a few seconds before the door started buzzing. Clarke opened it and let Octavia in before going in herself. They made their way up the stairs to Harper and Monroe’s fourth floor apartment. Octavia elbowed the doorbell.

“Hey,” Harper greeted, opening the door and letting them in.

“Hey,” They both replied.

“How are you two?” Harper asked, closing the door behind them.

“We’re good,” Clarke answered, “how are you?”

“I’m good,” Harper answered.

Octavia and Clarke kicked off their shoes and all three girls walked into the kitchen.

Fox and Monroe were sitting at the kitchen table sorting jelly beans by colour.

“Hey,” they both greeted.

“Hey, how are you guys?” Octavia asked, walking across the kitchen. Her and Clarke put their stuff on the counters.

“I’m alright,” Monroe replied.

“Tired,” Fox responded.

“Me too,” Clarke laughed, agreeing with Fox.

“Hey, Octavia,” Monroe asked, “Is Bellamy ok?”

“Yea,” Octavia said, “as far as I know.”

“He’s been acting weird lately,” Monroe told them.

“Yea, he has,” Harper agreed.

“Weird how?” Octavia asked.

“He seems very preoccupied,” Monroe explained. Clarke and Octavia glanced at eachother.

“I don’t know,” Octavia shrugged, “He hasn’t said anything to me.”

“What movie do you guys wanna watch?” Harper changed the subject. She pulled out some bowls to put the chips in.

“What do you guys want?” Clarke asked.

“We were thinking of either watching Mulan, or Aladdin,” Monroe explained.

“I vote Mulan,” Octavia spoke, opening the bbq chips.

“I’m good with either,” Clarke told them. She opened the bag of original chips and dumped them into the bowl.

"Me and Harper wanted Mulan," Fox added, "and Monroe wanted Ariel, so Mulan it is."

“I like the songs in Mulan better,” Octavia agreed, she poured the chips into a bowl.

“What about Under the Sea?” Monroe asked.

“I’ll Make a Man Out of You is so much better,” Octavia insisted.

Clarke grabbed both bowls and took them into the tv room.

They did this at least once a month; got together and watched movies. It wasn’t always a Disney movie. Sometimes they watched action, sometimes comedy. Every once in a while they invited Monty and Jasper. Once, when they were at Clarke and Octavia’s apartment, Bellamy and Nathan had come as well.

Harper followed Clarke into the tv room. She was carrying some cans of pop. Clarke grabbed a few out of her arms, and helped her put them down on the coffee table. Clarke went back into the kitchen while Harper put the movie into the dvd player.

“Harper’s putting the movie on,” Clarke told the three other girls.

“Just a sec,” Fox said. Her and Monroe were almost finished sorting the jellybeans.

Octavia picked up the last bowl of chips and a couple of cans of pop. Clarke grabbed the rest of them. She followed Octavia back into the living room. Harper was sitting on the couch fiddling with the input of the tv.

Clarke and Octavia put the pop and chips on the coffee table. Octavia curled herself up in one of the chairs, and Clarke plopped down on the opposite end of the couch from Harper.

The previews came on as Fox and Monroe walked in, carrying the jelly beans. They passed everyone their colour of jelly bean. Monroe took her spot in the chair that Octavia wasn’t sitting in, and Fox sat down between Harper and Clarke.

The movie was interesting, all disney movies were, but even that combined with the singing her friends were doing couldn’t keep Clarke awake.

 

“Is Clarke asleep?” Harper asked after the movie was finished.

Fox gave Clarke a nudge.

“I think so,” She replied.

“I’m going to clean this stuff up,” Monroe told them, standing up, “you wake Clarke up.”

“I’ll help you,” Octavia told Monroe.

“Me too,” Harper added.

They gathered up the bowls and pop cans.

Fox grabbed Clarke’s shoulders and started shaking her.

“Clarke,” She whispered, “Clarke, wake up,”

Clarke groaned and put her hands over her head, shielding her from the lights.

“Clarke,” Fox soothed, still shaking her, “the movie’s over.”

Clarke blinked away her drowsiness. She wasn't exactly surprised that she had fallen asleep. She had been more exhausted than usual.

"Sorry," Clarke yawned. She stretched her arms over her head.

"The movie finished a few minutes ago," Fox told her.

"Oh," Clarke said, standing up. She stretched her back. Her and Fox picked up the remaining pop cans, and brought them to the kitchen.

"Hey sleepyhead," Harper greeted Clarke.

"I'm exhausted," Clarke complained, putting the cans on the counter.

"Well, we just have to clean up, they we'll go home," Octavia told her.

It didn’t take long to clean up. After they were done, Clarke and Octavia said their goodbyes, put on their coats, and left.

Most times, they stayed for a while after the movie was finished. They’d talk, and catch up a bit; but Clarke was seriously exhausted. At just under 10 weeks, the pregnancy symptoms were hitting her hard.

At least she hadn’t puked. Clarke had had the thought in the back of her mind. She wasn’t ready to tell them, not quite yet, but if she puked she’d have to come up with some sort of excuse for why.

* * *

The doctor’s appointment on Tuesday went well. Bellamy picked Clarke up by the statue in front of the medical building. She gave him the directions to the doctor’s office, and they got there with seven minutes to spare. The appointment itself went like normal.

“and here,” the doctor told them, “is the baby’s heartbeat.” She pushed a button, and the room was suddenly filled with the sound of a heartbeat.

“That’s amazing,” Clarke whispered in awe. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with happiness. She turned her head to look at Bellamy and saw a huge smile plastered on his face.

“Well,” The doctor interrupted the heartbeat, turning the noise off, “everything looks normal. Unless you have some troubles, I’ll see you next month.”

Clarke booked her appointment for the next month, then Bellamy drove her back to the university.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was different, being back now. He had grown up in Portland, and up until his late teens, he never thought he would leave. From the freeway, Bellamy could see the glow of downtown. A lot of the time, city lights annoyed Bellamy. They made it almost impossible to see the stars at night. But there was something different about the lights in Portland; they felt almost like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely isn't my best work, but it shows what it's meant to.
> 
> As always, s/o to Kara (bellarkesupernova on tumblr) for betaing this.

“ _I’m here_ ” Clarke texted Bellamy the next Friday. She was sitting in her car outside his apartment building. It was raining, and she didn’t feel like getting out of the car. They were just going to come back down and get back in it anyway.

“ _Be right down_ ,” Bellamy texted back.

They had at least a 3 hour drive ahead of them, and Clarke wanted to get there before 10. It was six now. Clarke would have left earlier if she was going alone, but Bellamy had had work, so she had waited for him.

A few minutes later, Bellamy ran out the front doors of the apartment building. He opened the passenger door and got in, tossing his bag in the back seat.

Though he hadn't gone far, Bellamy’s hair was wet and sticking to his forehead.

_He looks cute like that_ , Clarke thought. She felt her cheeks turn red as she shook away the thought.

“Hey,” Bellamy greeted. If he had noticed her turn red, he hadn't shown it.

“Hey,” Clarke responded. She started the car.

“How are you?” Bellamy asked, buckling his seatbelt.

"I'm good," Clarke replied, "you?"

"Pretty good," Bellamy told her.

"How was work?" Clarke asked, making small talk. She pulled into traffic.

"Fine," Bellamy answered, "me and Miller sat at a checkstop the entire shift."

"Sounds boring," Clarke commented, "how is Miller?"

"He's good," Bellamy said. They stopped at a red light.

"You two are close, right?” Clarke asked, looking over at him.

“I’d consider him one of my closest friends,” Bellamy told her.

“Does he know I’m pregnant?” Clarke asked, as the light turned green.

“No, I thought we weren’t going to tell our friends until after we told your mother,” Bellamy said.

“We weren’t,” Clarke returned, “I wouldn’t mind if he knew, though.”

“I’ll tell him next week, I guess” Bellamy said.

“Make sure he doesn’t go talking about it, though, because I want Harper, Monty, and Monroe to find out from us,” Clarke urged.

“I’ll tell him to keep quiet,” Bellamy assured her.

They got out onto the highway.

“Does Miller know that we slept together?” Clarke asked after a while.

“No,” Bellamy said. He was taken aback by the question.

“Why not?” Clarke asked “isn’t that the kind of things friends talk about?”

“Well, yea,” Bellamy stumbled over his words, “I mean, I think. We talk about it sometimes.”

“Then why doesn't he know about me?” Clarke asked.

“Because, I don’t know, wouldn’t that be weird?” he felt his cheeks turn red.

“Why would that be weird?” Clarke asked, “If you guys talk about who you’ve slept with.”

“Because you’re my sister’s best friend,” Bellamy explained, “and he actually knows you. I thought that since we agreed to just forget about it, it would be better if he didn’t know.”

“What does he think happened at the party?” Clarke asked.

The party had been thrown by one of Bellamy’s colleagues, Clarke wasn’t sure which one. Clarke and Octavia had been invited to the party by Harper and Monroe. Most of the people at the party were cops, so it wasn’t surprising that Miller was there.

“I think he just assumed that I got drunk, and hooked up with someone to try and forget about Roma,” Bellamy told her.

“Makes sense,” Clarke mumbled. She didn’t know what else to say. There probably was nothing else she could say.

Roma had been Bellamy’s girlfriend. They had met as rookies, working at the same station. It had taken a while, but they had slowly become friends, and eventually started dating. They were it for each other. Bellamy had expected to spend the rest of his life with her. Then, one day in the middle of December, she responded to a call about a man with a gun holding up a convenience store. She was shot, and died.

September would have been their four year anniversary. Clarke knew that; she had know it when she hooked up with him. She couldn’t blame him. They had hooked up to forget. Her about Finn, and him about Roma.

“I still miss her, of course,” Bellamy said quietly, “but it doesn’t hurt to think about her anymore.”

“I didn’t know her that well, but she seemed like an amazing woman,” Clarke comforted.

“She was,” Bellamy said, wistfully.

Clarke snuck another glance at Bellamy. He looked lost in thought, staring out the window.

Bellamy had lost a lot. He had lost his mother five years ago to cancer, and Roma just eleven months ago. Clarke didn’t know what he’d do if he ever lost Octavia.

* * *

 

An hour and a half into their drive, they stopped for dinner. There were no restaurants around, so Clarke pulled into a gas station, and they bought some food inside. Clarke found herself a ham sandwich, and Bellamy got a couple of hotdog.

“Seriously, hotdogs?” Clarke asked, when they were back in the car.

“What? They’re good,” Bellamy said.

“They’re so bad for you. Especially when you get them from a gas station,” Clarke said, “Also, they smells disgusting.”

“How can you smell them?” Bellamy asked, “I can’t even smell them.”

“I’m pregnant, I can smell everything,” Clarke explained.

“Pregnancy gives you super smell?” Bellamy asked, skeptically.

“Yes,” Clarke told him. She unwrapped her sandwich.

“Does it give you any other super senses?” Bellamy asked, opening the box that the hotdogs were in.

“I have to pee super bad a lot,” Clarke offered, “don’t worry, I went to the bathroom before we left.”

“I didn’t use the bathroom before we left, but I think I’ll be ok,” Bellamy said.

“That’s good,” Clarkreplied. She bit into her sandwich.

Bellamy took a bit of his hotdog and let out a moan.

“There is no way they’re that good,” Clarke said.

“They're not,” Bellamy answered. He swallowed, “I just figured that if your mother tries to kill me, this might be my last meal, and I should appreciate it.”

“My mother isn’t going to kill you,” Clarke said, “and even if she does, we’re not telling her until tomorrow, so you should have time for another meal before you die.”

"Fair point," Bellamy conceded. He took another bite of his hotdog.

* * *

 

Most of the rest of the drive was spent in silence. Clarke insisted that Bellamy read one of the pregnancy books she had, after she figured out that he knew almost nothing about pregnancy, and barely anything more about babies.

Bellamy had to admit that the book wasn't that bad. It was mildly interesting on its own, and he did want to know about pregnancy. It was meant for mothers-to-be, not guys who had accidentally gotten someone knocked up, so some of the descriptions were a bit graphic; but if Clarke could handle being pregnant, Bellamy could handle reading about how it affects libido.

When they got into the city, Bellamy put the book away. He hadn’t been back since Octavia had moved to Seattle. He had never had a reason to come back. Bellamy had sold the house he had grown up in when was planning his mother’s funeral. He didn’t have any friends that still lived here, and Octavia was his only family, so he had no ties.

It was different, being back now. He had grown up in Portland, and up until his late teens, he never thought he would leave. From the freeway, Bellamy could see the glow of downtown. A lot of the time, city lights annoyed Bellamy. They made it almost impossible to see the stars at night. But there was something different about the lights in Portland; they felt almost like home.

Clarke took an exit, and they drove into the neighbourhood Abby lived in. By now, Clarke was driving on instinct, having driven these roads hundreds of times before. They pulled into the driveway.

“Here, let me put that away,” Clarke said, taking the pregnancy book that she had given Bellamy.

They both unbuckled and got out of the car. Bellamy grabbed his bag from the backseat, and Clarke pulled hers out of the trunk. She shoved the book into one of the pockets as she walked towards the house. Bellamy followed her up the walkway and to the front door. She rang the doorbell.

“Clarke!” Abby exclaimed when she opens the door. She wrapped her arms around her daughter.

“Hi, mom,” Clarke responded, putting her free arm around her mother.

They pulled away from each other, and Abby turned to Bellamy.

“Bellamy. It’s nice to see you again,” She smiled.

“It’s good to see you to, Abby,” Bellamy said.

During the times Bellamy had been around Abby Griffin, she had always insisted that she be called Abby. Not Mrs. Griffin, not Dr. Griffin, just Abby. Bellamy had finally given up calling her Mrs. Griffin when he was about nineteen.

“How are you guys?” Abby asked, ushering them inside.

“We’re good,” Clarke answered.

“Are you hungry at all?” Abby asked, “I can make you something, if you want.”

“We stopped and ate on the way here,” Clarke explained, “I think we’re both just tired, mom.”

“Well then, you two can go settled in if you want,” Abby said, “Do you know where the guest room is?”

Bellamy shook his head.

“I’ll show him,” Clarke said. She adjusted the strap of her bag, then walked further into the house. Bellamy followed

* * *

 

“This is exactly how I expected her to react,” Clarke cried.

She was sitting in the passenger seat of her car. Bellamy was driving, but he wasn’t exactly sure where he was going. He had started off driving around aimlessly, but Clarke had begun to give him directions between sobs, and he wasn’t about say no to her.

They hadn't told Abby, more like she had figured it out on her own. When Clarke had run to the bathroom to puke up breakfast, Bellamy and her mother had followed. Abby had given Clarke a very weird look, and asked Bellamy to leave. By that point, both of them knew that the cat was out of the bag. Bellamy had left, though. He missed the first bit of what Abby said. The second part was a bit muffled, but Bellamy had picked up the Abby was disappointed. She thought that Clarke knew better. The third part Bellamy heard loud and clear, since Abby had stormed out of the bathroom, and started yelling at him.

She hadn’t said anything horrible, and she hadn’t kicked them out of the house, she mostly just yelled about how disappointed she was in both of them.

By the time her mom left them alone in the kitchen, Clarke was crying. Bellamy had been about to put his arm around her, when she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her car. She had thrust her keys into his hands, and mumbled ‘you drive’, before climbing into the passenger seat.

“I’m sure it’s going to be ok,” Bellamy comforted.

“I know,” Clarke sniffed, wiping her eyes, “I just wish it didn’t have to be like this, you know. I wish I could tell her this when I’m married, and in a happy relationship, not single and in the middle of university.” She started crying again, “Not that I don’t want to be pregnant with you--well, I mean I don’t, but--you’re great, better than great, really, but I just hate being a disappointment.”

“You’re not a disappointment,” Bellamy soothed, “you can still do everything you planned on doing. You have me, and Octavia, and all of your friends.”

“Take a right,” Clarke sniffled.

Bellamy brought the car around the corner.

“Your mom loves you a lot,” Bellamy continued, “I’m sure she’ll love this kid too and she’ll want it in her life.”

“I know,” Clarke said, “I probably wouldn’t even be crying if it weren’t for the stupid hormones. I just... wish that it didn’t have to be like this.”

“I wish it didn’t either,” Bellamy agreed.

They were silent for a few moments. Clarke grabbed a tissue and blew her nose.

“Turn in here,” Clarke directed, pointing to a building on their left.

Bellamy turned in.

“Bowling?” He asked, reading the sign.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said, “it’s just that my dad used to take me here sometimes when I got upset. We don’t have to go in, if you don’t want to.”

“No,” Bellamy said, “bowling is good. I just haven’t been in a long time” _and with good reason,_ he thought. But if Clarke wanted to go bowling, he would go bowling.

He parked the car, and they went in.

They grabbed some shoes, and Clarke got them a lane.

“I have to warn you,” Bellamy told, following Clarke to their lane, “I am really bad at bowling.”

“You can’t be that bad,” Clarke replied, “bowling is a pretty straightforward sport.”

“I am really bad,” Bellamy repeated.

They sat down at the table behind their lane, and put their shoes on. Clarke started typing at the computer.

“What do you want your name to be?” Clarke asked. Bellamy looked up at her. He saw, on the computer screen, that she had put Princess as her name.

“Um, Bellamy,” Bellamy told her.

Clarke typed ‘Bellamy’ into the computer.

“Why is your name princess?” Bellamy asked.

“My dad used to put princess in as my name when I was younger, and it always stuck,” Clarke explained.

“It suits you,” Bellamy commented.

“You weren’t kidding when you said that you were bad at bowling,” Clarke said.

“I told you,” Bellamy said.

It was Bellamy’s third turn, and he hadn’t knocked down a single pin. Clarke, on the other hand, had two spares, and one strike.

“Do you want the gutter guards?” Clarke teased.

“I’m not sure they’d help,” Bellamy returned, sitting down.

Clarke got up and grabbed a ball. She rolled another strike.

“How are you so good?” Bellamy asked.

Clarke shrugged.

They switched places, Clarke sitting down and Bellamy grabbing a ball. He rolled another gutterball.

“Do you want my help?” Clarke asked.

“Well, you can’t possibly make me any worse,” Bellamy replied.

“Have you considered bowling with your left hand?” Clarke asked.

“It’s worth a try,” Bellamy said, more to himself than to Clarke. He picked up a ball, and transferred it to his left hand.

He rolled another gutter ball.

“Um, try leaning forward more,” Clarke suggested.

Bellamy picked up a third ball. This time he knocked over one pin on the far left.

When he turned around, he had a smile plastered on his face. Clarke thought he looked cute when he smiled

"Good job," Clarke smiled, "you're now only about 100 points behind me."

She pushed herself out of her chair.

"You should be careful, Griffin" Bellamy teased as he passed, "I'm catching up."

"In your dreams, Blake," Clarke returned.

She grabbed a ball and brought it over to the lane. She rolled another spare.

* * *

 

“I guess we should probably go face my mother,” Clarke acknowledged.

“I guess we should,” Bellamy agreed.

After bowling, they had gone for lunch, then walked around the mall for a few hours. It was 4:30 now, and they both knew that they couldn’t avoid Abby forever.

They left the mall, and walked through the parking lot to Clarke’s car. They both got in the car, and Bellamy drove out of the parking lot.

“What do you think your mom would say?” Clarke asked after a while.

“Hmm?” Bellamy said.

“How do you think your mom would have reacted if she found out that you got me pregnant?” Clarke asked.

“I think she’d be a bit more sympathetic than your mother, considering she was never married,” Bellamy said. He thought for a moment, “She would probably be disappointed, mostly in me, since I’m her kid. She was always made sure that I knew how to not get people pregnant. My mom would be supportive, though; she knows what it’s like to not have your parent’s support.”

“I didn’t know your mom didn’t have support,” Clarke said quietly.

“My grandparents stopped talking to her when they found out about me,” Bellamy told her, “I never got to meet them or anything, and they never really talked to my mom again. They’re both gone now, though, so what’s done is done.”

“I don’t know what I’d do if something like that happened to me,” Clarke replied, “I’m not sure I would be brave enough to keep the baby. I’m glad I have you.”

When they got back to Abby’s house, she was making dinner. Bellamy and Clarke crept into the kitchen, unsure about what she would do.

“Clarke, can you set the table?” Abby asked, glancing over her shoulder. Clarke grabbed the plates that were laid out on the counter, and quickly left the kitchen. Bellamy grabbed the cutlery and hurried after her. They took their time setting the table. A few minutes later, Abby came in carrying a bowl of salad, and a plate of roast beef. The air was tense while they piled their plates with food. No one said anything.

Abby cut her peice of roast beef.

“So, you’re pregnant,” She said stiffly, not looking up.

“Yes,” Clarke replied, in a small voice.

“How far along are you?” Abby asked.

“I’ll be eleven weeks on Tuesday,” Clarke told her.

“When did you find out?” Abby asked.

“A month and a half ago,” Clarke told her, “but I didn’t tell Bellamy until a month ago.”

“What do you plan on doing to help Clarke?” Abby asked, finally looking up. She glared at Bellamy.

“Well,” Bellamy explained nervously, “I want to be in the baby’s life as much as I can. I make a decent salary, so I should always be able to provide for the kid.”

“Are you two prepared for the responsibility of being a parent?” Abby asked, “I’m sure you know this, but parenting is hard. The baby is your life, for the rest of your life.”

“I know mom,” Clarke said, “I’ve thought about all of the options, a lot. I know the consequences, and I’m willing to deal with them.”

“What about you?” Abby asked Bellamy.

“I support Clarke,” Bellamy responded, “I told her that whatever she chose, I supported her. She chose to keep it, and I support her.”

“But is that the choice that you would have made?” Abby asked, “If it isn’t, you’ll grow to resent Clarke and the baby.”

“I would make the same choice,” Bellamy decided, “I have a job, and an apartment, and I can give the baby a good life.”

Abby stayed silent. She looked at the two of them for a few minutes.

“Congratulations,” She said, smiling a bit, “I’m disappointed that you two even ended up in this situation, but you have my support.”

They both relaxed a bit.

* * *

 

Clarke and Bellamy drove back to Seattle on Sunday afternoon. Bellamy was absorbed in the pregnancy book Clarke had given him on Friday, and Clarke was driving.

She was relieved that her mother was supportive. It felt like a weight had been taken off her chest. Now, all she had to do was tell her friends, and she wasn’t too worried about them. The real problem with her friends would be after she had the baby and had no time to see them, but she would deal with that when the time came.

Clarke parked her car in front of Bellamy’s apartment. Bellamy reached behind them and pulled his bag from the backseat.

“Text me when you get to your apartment,” Bellamy told her.

“I will,” Clarke said.

“Bye,” Bellamy said, getting out of the car.

“Bye,” Clarke called after him.

She watched him walk into the building, then drove away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing feedback from people. It doesn't really matter what it is, it usually makes my day.  
> If you ever want to, you can find me on tumblr as belamygrifin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling Finn was one of the last things Clarke wanted to do. If she could never see him again, she’d be pretty happy. But life didn’t always go the way she wanted it to; it rarely ever did.

“What do you want for lunch?” Miller asked Bellamy on Monday.

“I don’t care,” Bellamy replied.

“We’re going to Subway, then,” Miller decided.

They turned left.

“How was Portland?” Miller asked, “You haven’t been back in a while.”

“Almost five years,” Bellamy confirmed, “It was nice. Not a lot has changed, though. It brought back memories.”

“You didn’t cry, did you?” Miller pestered.

“No,” Bellamy said.

“How was Clarke?” Miller teased.

A few weeks before, Bellamy and Miller had been talking about something -- Bellamy couldn’t remember what exactly--, but Miller had said something about Clarke. Bellamy was very sure that he had responded like normal, but Miller had been teasing him about Clarke ever since.

Bellamy didn’t really know how to respond to the teasing. He denied that his feeling for her were anything but friendly, but he wasn’t so sure that was the truth. He liked Clarke. He liked her more than he should. She was his little sister’s best friend, not to mention five years younger than him. She was smart, and pretty, and could do a whole lot better than him.

“Clarke cried,” Bellamy told Miller.

“What? Why?” Miller asked.

“It’s a long story that I should probably tell you, but it would be best if you weren’t driving when you heard it,” Bellamy admitted.

They stopped at a red light.

“So there _is_ something up with you and Clarke,” Miller prodded, turning to Bellamy.

“Yes,” Bellamy sighed.

“You’re going to tell me when we get to Subway,” Miller told him.

“I can guarantee it’s not what you think it is,” Bellamy informed.

“You don’t even know what I’m thinking,” Miller argued.

“It doesn’t matter, you’re wrong,” Bellamy insisted.

They turned into the Subway parking lot, and Miller parked the car.

“What is it?” Miller asked, as soon as they got out of the car.

“Let’s sit down first,” Bellamy said.

They both ordered the same subs they always ordered; Bellamy with a simple BLT, and Miller with a sub with cheddar and ham.

“So, what is it?” Miller asked as soon as they sat down.

Bellamy took a bite of his sub, trying to figure out how to word what he was going to say.

“Remember, in September, when we went to Sterling’s party?” Bellamy asked.

“Yea,” Miller said.

“Well, I was in a pretty bad place because... well, you know,” Bellamy began, “Clarke had just broken up with her boyfriend, so she was in a pretty bad place too… and we slept together.”

“You slept with her?” Miller exclaimed

“Yes,” Bellamy confirmed, “but that’s not what’s up between us.”

Miller stared at him.

“She’s pregnant,” Bellamy admitted.

Miller gaped. He opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out.

“Wow,” Miller finally settled on.

“I know,” Bellamy agreed.

“What else?” Miller asked, “That can’t be the end of it.”

“I found out about a month ago; that was a pretty big shock,” Bellamy continued, “She said that she wants to keep it, and I told her that I want to be in the kid’s life. My sister found out that Clarke was pregnant the same time Clarke did. We told her that I’m the father, and she thinks that’s weird, but she said that really doesn’t change a lot for her. Last weekend we told Clarke’s mom, and she yelled at us, --that’s why Clarke cried--, but she’s supportive.”

“Wow,” Miller repeated.

“That’s about it,” Bellamy shrugged.

“How are you?” Miller asked, “I mean, a kid, that’s a big thing.”

Bellamy shrugged.

“However bad it is for me, it’s a lot worse for Clarke,” Bellamy said, “She seems fine, but she’s got school, and this isn’t exactly something she can distance herself from. People are going to stare at her, not me. People are going to say rude things about her, not me. I really only have to worry about what you and Octavia think.”

“She has you and Octavia,” Miller said, “she’ll be absolutely fine.”

“Can you keep this quiet?” Bellamy asked, “Clarke want’s her friends to find out from her.”

“Of course,” Miller assured, “I’m sure I’ll hear from Monty when he finds out.”

“You sure talk to Monty a lot?” Bellamy teased.

“Shut up,” Miller mumbled, ducking his head.

* * *

**Clarke:** _Hey, I’m inviting my friends over on Friday, so I can tell them. You can come if you want_

**Bellamy:** _I’ll see if I’m free_

**Clarke:** _Miller might come. Monty asked if he could invite him_

**Bellamy:** _I’ll give Miller a subtle push, not that he’ll need one_

**Clarke:** _Is there something going on between them?_

**Bellamy:** _They like eachother, but I haven’t convinced either of them to admit it yet_

**Clarke:** _Maybe I’ll give Monty a subtle push_

* * *

 

Telling Finn was one of the last things Clarke wanted to do. If she could never see him again, she’d be pretty happy. But life didn’t always go the way she wanted it to; it rarely ever did.

She was over him--really, she was--, but she now saw him for what he was: an ass.

She had finally gotten the full story of what happened with Finn in the middle of November. He had transferred to the University of Washington in January. He had a girlfriend, Raven Reyes, who he was in a long distance relationship with. By the end of the school year, it was obvious that their relationship wasn’t working. Raven had told him that she didn’t think that long distance was going to work for them. Finn had taken that as her breaking up with him, and he was under the impression that they were now just friends. Clarke understood that. What she didn’t understand was that Finn didn’t tell her three weeks later when Raven surprised Finn by transferring to the university, and he figured out that what Raven had said wasn’t her breaking up with him.

She was at work at the cafe when she saw Finn. After he had figured out that she didn’t want to see him, Finn stopped coming into the cafe when he knew she was working. Clarke was covering one of her coworkers shifts, so she didn’t blame him for not know that she would be there.

Clarke busied herself with preparing drinks when she realized he was there. Thankfully, Finn didn’t try to talk to her. He sat down at one of the tables in the back, and pulled out his computer.

Before they had broken up, Finn had come into the cafe to do homework all the time. He said he liked the peaceful atmosphere. Clarke agreed that it was a great place to do homework.

“Isn’t that your ex boyfriend?” the boy working cash whispered.

“Yea,” Clarke confirmed, glancing over at Finn, “but it’s fine.”

Finn was still there when Clarke started her break. Pretty soon she’d start showing, and she knew that this was as good a time as any to go talk to him, so Clarke took a deep breath and walked over to his table.

“Hi,” she greeted, stiffly.

Finn looked up at her.

“Hey Princess,” He said, surprised.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the nickname. She hadn’t really liked it when they were together, she had told him as much, and now that they weren’t together it was so much worse.

“There’s something I have to talk to you about,” Clarke cut to the chase.

“Go ahead,” Finn smirked.

When they had dated, Clarke liked his teasing nature, now she saw it as annoying and immature.

“It’d be better if it wasn’t here,” Clarke explained, “can I come over to your apartment sometime? It won’t take long.”

“Does Thursday work?” Finn asked.

“Yea,” Clarke said, “I’ll be there sometime after five.”

“Ok,” Finn said.

Clarke turned on her heel, and went into the staff room.

* * *

 “I’m going to see Finn,” Clarke told Octavia on Thursday.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Octavia asked. She had asked the same question a few times since she had found out that Clarke had arranged to meet with Finn.

“I’ll be fine,” Clarke insisted, pulling on her coat, “I promise.”

“If I don’t hear from you in an hour, I’ll go over to his house myself,” Octavia told her.

“This should take me less than forty five minutes,” Clarke said, leaning down to pull her shoes on.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come?” Octavia asked again, “I can just wait in the car-”

“Octavia,” Clarke cut in, “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

She stood up and grabbed her bag.

“I’ll text you when I’m done, ok,” Clarke said.

“I’ll be waiting,” Octavia told her.

Clarke opened the door.

“Bye,” She called over her shoulder.

“Bye,” Octavia called back.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Clarke rang Finn’s doorbell.

He lived on the other side of campus, three blocks over from where Bellamy lived.

Clarke heard movement from inside, then the door swung open.

“Hey, Princess,” Finn greeted.

“Don’t call me that,” Clarke snapped, entering his apartment.

“If you want to get back together,” Finn said, closing the door, “you might have to-”

“Who said anything about getting back together?” Clarke interrupted

“Why else would you be here?” Finn asked.

“Like I said, I have something to tell you,” Clarke said.

“Do you want to sit down?” Finn asked, “I can take your coat.”

“I think I’m going to keep my coat on, thanks,” Clarke told him, heading towards the living room, “this shouldn’t take long at all.”

Truthfully, she didn’t want to take her coat off, because it hid her stomach. She knew that there was nothing to see yet, but she felt better keeping her coat on.

“Is your roommate here?” Clarke asked

“He’s out,” Finn replied.

“Good,” Clarke said.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments. Clarke was psyching herself up to tell Finn, and he was waiting for her to say something.

“So,” Finn began, “what is it you have to tell me?”

Clarke took a deep breath.

“Can you promise to hear me out?” Clarke asked, “just listen to everything before you say anything.”

“Sure,” Finn agreed.

Clarke gathered her courage.

“I’m pregnant,” Clarke said bluntly, “and it’s-”

“YOU’RE WHAT!” Finn yelled, standing up.

“I’m pregnant,” Clarke repeated, “but don’t-”

“I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU IN THREE MONTHS,” Finn yelled, “AND NOW YOU COME BACK AND TELL ME THAT YOU’RE PREGNANT?”

“Yes, but-,”

“YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULDN’T GET PREGNANT, THAT YOU HAD IT COVERED.”

Clarke started tearing up. After what had gone down between them, she realized that she didn’t know him as well as she thought she had. They hadn’t been in a relationship long enough for them to have any big fights, so she had never really seen him mad. She couldn’t predict what he’d do, and now that he was mad, he was even more unpredictable.

“I did have it covered,” Clarke said, finally being heard.

“THEN WHY ARE YOU PREGNANT?” Finn asked, “IF YOU REALLY ‘HAD IT COVERED’ YOU WOULDN’T BE PREGNANT, AND-”

“IT ISN’T YOURS,” Clarke yelled, tears now streaming down her face. It was the only way to tell him, she realized.

Finn stared at her.

“I just wanted you to know so-”

“You cheated on me,” Finn said.

“What?” Clarke said, stunned.

“You cheated on me,” Finn repeated.

“No I didn’t,” Clarke insisted.

“and,” Finn continued, ignoring her, “now you’re running back to me?”

“You know what, I’m leaving,” Clarke fumed, furiously wiping her face with her sleeve.

She got up, and was about to storm out. She turned back to Finn.

“The only reason I’m here,” She seethed, “is because I didn’t want you to feel bad and think it was yours.”

She turned and stormed out.

Clarke wiped the tears of her face as she got back into her car.

Finn was an ass, and she wanted nothing to do with him. Up until then, she had almost wished that the baby was his because there would be a whole lot less explaining, and Bellamy didn’t deserve this. Now she was relieved that it wasn’t Finn’s.

* * *

Bellamy pulled his coat off, threw his bag on the table, and walked over to the fridge. He was starving. During lunch, Bellamy and Miller had gotten called to investigate a break in. They had been forced to leave their meals, and head over to the house. Bellamy had been grumpy ever since.

He opened the fridge and pushed the food around, looking for something good. His phone buzzed in his bag. Bellamy grabbed an apple, and walked over to his phone.

There was a text from Octavia

**Octavia:** _Clarke told Finn_

**Bellamy:** _How did that go?_

He took a bite out of the apple.

Bellamy and Clarke texted almost every day now, so he knew that she was going to tell Finn.

His phone buzzed again.

**Octavia:** _I’m not completely sure what happened, but she’s sitting on the couch bawling her eyes out_

Bellamy grabbed his coat and started pulling it back on.

**Bellamy:** _I’m coming over_

He grabbed his keys from his bag, and hurried out the door. When he got down to the parking garage his phone buzzed again.

**Octavia:** _Clarke wants cookie dough ice cream._

**Bellamy** : _I’ll pick it up on my way there, anything else?_

 

Half an hour later, Bellamy knocked on the door of Octavia and Clarke’s apartment carrying a tub of cookie dough ice cream, a head of broccoli, and a jug of milk.

“Hey,” Octavia greeted, letting him in.

“How’s Clarke” Bellamy asked.

“She’s calmed down a bit,” Octavia said, “She’ll appreciate the ice cream.”

Octavia took the milk and broccoli from Bellamy and took them into the kitchen. Bellamy followed her so he grab a spoon. He took the ice cream into the living room to Clarke.

“Hey,” Bellamy greeted, handing her the ice cream.

“Thanks,” Clarke said, taking the ice cream tub from him.

Her eyes were red and puffy, and some makeup was smeared down her cheeks.

“So, what happened?” Bellamy asked, sitting down.

“I told Finn,” Clarke said, spooning some ice cream into her mouth.

“Octavia texted me and told me,” Bellamy said, “what did he do?”

“Well, when I first got there, he thought that I wanted to get back together with him. I get that, I guess, but why on earth would I want to get back together after what he did?” Clarke told Bellamy, “And then I told him I was pregnant. He started yelling, and he wouldn’t listen to anything I said,” She started tearing up, “and when I finally got him to listen, and I told him that it wasn’t his, he accused me of cheating on him.” Clarke started crying, and Bellamy put his arm around her.

“Finn’s an ass,” Bellamy comforted, “and now that you’ve told him, you never have to see him again.”

“I guess,” Clarke sniffed. She wiped her eyes. “It’s not even that I didn’t expect him to react like this, it’s just that I feel like I don’t know him. I never thought he would cheat on me, but he was cheating _with_ me. I just feel like I know don’t know him, and then he started yelling, and it was scary because I didn’t know what he’d do.”

“He didn’t do anything to you?” Bellamy asked slowly, “did he?”

“No,” Clarke reassured, “he just yelled.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Bellamy still had his arm around Clarke, who was eating the ice cream.

“Do you want some?” She asked, offering him the ice cream.

“No, thanks,” Bellamy said, “I’m good.”

Clarke ate another spoonful of ice cream.

“Thanks,” She said, “for listening to me, and buying me ice cream, and being nice to me.”

“What else am I supposed to do?” Bellamy joked, “You deserve it, anyway.”

“You’re a lot better than Finn,” Clarke told him.

“Finn isn’t exactly hard to beat,” Bellamy said.

“True,” Clarke agreed, smiling.

Something beeped in the kitchen.

“What’s Octavia making?” Clarke asked.

“I’m not sure, but she made me bring her some broccoli,” Bellamy responded.

“Maybe she’s making a casserole,” Clarke said.

“Maybe,” Bellamy replied.

“Hey, Bellamy,” Octavia said, standing in the doorframe.

Bellamy was suddenly aware that his arm was still around Clarke. He quickly lifted it to scratch the back of his head.

“Yeah?” He responded.

“Are you staying for dinner, ‘cause I’ll need to make extra food?” Octavia asked.

“I wish I could,” Bellamy said, “but I have stuff to do.”

He stood up as Octavia went back to the kitchen.

“Are you good?” Bellamy asked Clarke.

“Yea,” Clarke said, “I’m fine.”

“Do you want me to stay? because I can,” Bellamy said

“No, it’s ok,” Clarke said, “go do your stuff, I’ll be fine. I have Octavia. She’ll make sure I’m ok”

“I’m glad you have my sister,” Bellamy stated.

“Me too,” Clarke agreed.

He stood in front of her for a few moments.

“Ok,” Bellamy said, “well, I’ll see you.”

“Yea, see you,” Clarke smiled.

Bellamy walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, Octavia,” He said.

“Hmm?” Octavia mumbled over her shoulder.

“Thanks for being Clarke’s friend,” He said.

“You’re welcome, I guess,” Octavia answered.

They stood in silence for a few moments.

“I’m just going to go then,” Bellamy told her.

“See you,” Octavia said.

“Bye,” Bellamy returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are all amazing. I love reading your comments :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Nathan.”
> 
> “Bellamy?”
> 
> “Clarke?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter. Hopefully I can pick up the pace so this story doesn't end up being too long. (I have a lot planned, though, so who knows)

Thursday night found Clarke studying for finals. Yes, they were three weeks away, but there was a lot of stuff that she had to know.

Her phone started buzzing. She grabbed it and glanced at the caller id before answering.

“Hey, mom,” Clarke greeted.

“Hi,” Abby replied, “how are you?”

“I’m good, just starting to study for finals,” Clarke told her.

“You always were a model student,” Abby commented.

“Is everything ok?” Clarke asked, “you usually call me on Sundays.”

“Everything’s good, I just wanted you to know that I’m going to come up to Seattle for christmas break.”

Usually, Clarke went home for Christmas. Her family had never been particularly religious or particularly festive, but they had always spent it together. After her dad died, it had become more important to Clarke.

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked, “I was planning on coming home, like I do every year.”

“I know,” Abby said, “but I want to visit you for a change.”

“You’ll have to stay on the couch,” Clarke told her.

“I can sleep on a couch for a week, Clarke,” her mother insisted, “I want to come up and see you.”

“It’s a really uncomfortable couch,” Clarke said. That was true. It was fine if you sat on it, but sleeping on it was pretty bad.

“It can’t be that bad,” Abby said.

“It is, and anyway, you can see me if I come home,” Clarke pointed out.

It wasn’t that Clarke didn’t want her mom to come up, it was just that she had been looking forward to getting away. Home was comforting, but now that people were starting to find out she couldn’t go anywhere without getting weird looks.

“I want to see where my grandchild is going to grow up,” Abby told her.

Clarke took a breath, and made up her mind.

“When will you get here?”

Abby told Clarke about her plan. She had to work on the Saturday, so she would drive up on Sunday, and stay until January 3rd.

“I’ll give you the grand tour of Seattle while you’re here,” Clarke told her mom.

Her mom had been to Seattle numerous times, but she had only been twice since Clarke had moved for university. Abby had never seen her apartment in person.

“I’ll look forward to it,” Abby said.

“Bye,” Clarke smiled.

“Bye,” Abby replied.

Clarke hung up her phone, and tossed it onto her bed. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. Pulling herself out of her chair, she walked down the hall to Octavia’s room.

“Hey, Octavia,” Clarke called, knocking on the door. It hadn’t been closed, so it slowly swung open, revealing Octavia sitting on her bed with some papers spread around her.

“What’s up?” Octavia asked, looking up from one of the papers.

“My mom called,” Clarke told her, “just wanted to give you a heads up that she’s going to come and stay here for winter break.”

“I’m not going to be here,” Octavia stated.

“What?” Clarke asked. Octavia usually spent the break with Bellamy.

“Lincoln invited me to go visit his family with him, and I told him I would,” Octavia explained.

“Does Bellamy know?” Clarke grinned. Bellamy had never been overly protective of Octavia, but he had a few objections when she had brought home a large, tattooed man who was the same age as Bellamy. They had warmed up to each other, and now things were pretty good between Bellamy and Lincoln. Clarke would hear a lot of complaining from Bellamy when he found out.

“I haven’t told him yet,” Octavia admitted, “I’m waiting for the right moment to let him down easy.”

“Good luck,” Clarke said.

* * *

On Friday, Clarke and Octavia squished ten people into their apartment for game night. Usually there were only seven of them, Clarke, Octavia, Harper, Monroe, Fox, Jasper, and Monty, but Octavia had invited Lincoln, and Bellamy and Miller were there too.

Clarke had quickly excused herself while people were arriving, but Bellamy couldn’t think of a way to go and check on her without drawing attention to himself.

“You ok?” He asked Clarke in a low voice.

“Yea, just nausea,” Clarke told him.

 

“We’re playing monopoly,” Octavia announced as soon as everyone was herded into the living room.

Fox and Monty both groaned.

“You and Clarke aren’t allowed to team up,” Harper told Octavia.

“Fine,” Octavia sighed.

Clarke and Octavia were both good at monopoly, but together they were unbeatable. Their friends had made the mistake of letting them team up once; never again.

The ten of them split into five teams.

Octavia and Lincoln paired up, as did Monty and Miller, and Harper and Monroe.

Clarke squished herself on the couch between Bellamy and Miller.

“I got us the car,” Clarke told Bellamy.

“Ok,” Bellamy responded, “the car’s good.” He hadn't been aware that they were partners, not that he minded.

Bellamy had been reading up, and all the information said that Clarke would start showing soon. Looking her up and down, he couldn’t tell if she looked different because she was wearing a baggy sweatshirt. Clarke didn’t really wear them a lot, so it must have been on purpose.

They went around the circle, rolling the die to see which team would go first. Jasper and Fox rolled a 7, Monty and Miller rolled an 11, Clarke and Bellamy rolled a 4, Harper and Monroe rolled a 9, and Lincoln and Octavia rolled an 8.

They declared Miller the banker, and Monty dumped the monopoly money into his lap. He tried to quickly sort through it so they could start the game.

“Hey, Harper,” Fox teased, “how’s John?”

“He’s fine,” Harper mumbled, turning red.

“Who’s John?” Jasper pestered.

“He’s just a guy from work,” Harper mumbled, turning even redder.

“Wait, John Murphy?” Miller asked, looking up from the monopoly money.

“Yea,” Harper confirmed, avoiding everyone’s gaze.

“That guy’s an ass,” Bellamy spoke, “he doesn’t deserve you.”

“He’s been weird and unpredictable ever since Mbege,” Monroe added, “you should be careful.”

Bellamy shifted uncomfortably when Miller mentioned Mbege. It took Clarke a second to figure out why. Mbege had been the cop with Roma when she was shot. He had also been hit, but he had suffered for a few days in the hospital before he had died.

When Clarke’s dad had died, there had never been any hope. He had been gone by the time they found out. It had been devastating for Clarke and her mom. Clarke was 15 when it happened; only a kid. She would have given anything for the chance to say say goodbye; she still would, but knowing he was going to die would have been so much worse.

“I know I should be careful,” Harper agreed, still looking at the floor, “but, I don’t know, he’s different when he’s not around you guys. He’s nice to me, and I told him I liked his hair and he got flustered, and... I don’t know.”

“I’ve sorted the money,” Miller exclaimed. Between passing out the money, and starting the game, the subject of Harper’s crush was dropped. Clarke would learn more about John Murphy, anyway. Octavia was an expert at getting that kind of information out of people, and she always told Clarke.

 

“I’m getting something to drink,” Jasper said, standing up. They were about half an hour in the game, and it was going about as well as could be expected. Monroe kept on accusing Miller of ‘accidentally’ giving himself more money than he should, but other than that it was going smoothly.

There were various calls of ‘get me one too’.

Clarke was leaning against Bellamy with her head on his shoulder. She was absolutely exhausted, but determined to stay awake.

Harper grabbed the dice, and rolled a 10. Monroe moved the hat ten spaces.

“New York Avenue,” Monty grinned, “pay up.”

“How much?” Harper asked, rolling her eyes at Monty and picking up the money that her and Harper were sharing.

“Eighty bucks,” Monty told her.

Clarke stifled a yawn as she watched Harper count out, and hand over the money.

“Where’s the beer?” Jasper called from the kitchen.

Octavia and Clarke glanced at eachother.

“Uh, we don’t have any,” Octavia called back, nonchalantly.

After Octavia had finished the alcohol that they had had in the apartment, she had refused to buy any more.

“If you can’t have any, I won’t either,” She had told Clarke.

Clarke had tried to tell her that she really didn’t have to, but Octavia insisted. Truthfully, Clarke was glad. She didn’t drink a lot, and it wouldn’t have been a problem for her to just not drink, but it was nice to have Octavia do that for her.

“What do you mean you don’t have any beer?” Jasper asked, sticking his head into the living room. Everyone else seemed to have their eyes on Clarke and Octavia.

Clarke lifted her head off of Bellamy’s shoulder, and straightened up.

“Octavia finished the stuff we had, and we didn’t bother to get any more,” Clarke shrugged.

“Why didn't you tell us?” Monty asked, “we could have brought some.”

Clarke glanced over at Octavia again.

“What’s up with you guys?” Fox asked, looking between them.

“Well,” Clarke said. She decided that there was no better time than the present, “this doesn’t really have to do with the alcohol --well, it does, but--,” She stopped herself, and collected her thoughts, “we don’t have alcohol because I’m pregnant.”

Clarke watched as everyone except Octavia, Bellamy, and Miller dawned various degrees of surprise on their faces.

Jasper was the first to speak.

“Holy shit.”

“You’re what? Since when?” Monroe said.

“I’m 11 weeks, 12 on Tuesday,” Clarke explained.

“Congratulations,” Lincoln said.

“Thanks,” Clarke smiled at him.

Bellamy grinned. Clarke had been stressing over telling her friends for a while. He always insisted that they were her friends, and this wouldn’t change anythings, but Clarke was afraid that they might judge her, especially after they found out that Bellamy was the father. Her fears weren't unfounded. They both knew that a baby would change everything, but Bellamy still tried to convince her that her friends weren’t that shallow.

“Wow,” Fox exclaimed, “that’s some big news.”

“Congrats,” Monty smiled.

“What did Finn say?” Jasper asked.

Clarke stiffened as the smile fell from Bellamy’s face.

“It’s, um, well,” Clarke stumbled over her words, “he knows, but, well, it’s not his.”

There was a deafening silence.

“Who’s the father?” Monty asked hesitantly.

“I am,” Bellamy spoke.

The look on everyone’s faces was one of pure shock.

“Wait, so you and....” Jasper stumbled, “you two… and now you’re…”

“Me and Bellamy are having a baby,” Clarke explained.

“Are you two… together?” Fox hesitated.

“Oh,” Clarke said, ducking her head. It was the question that everyone seemed to be dying to know the answer to, “um, no, we’re just friends.”

“When did it happen?” Monty asked.

“It happened after me and Finn broke up,” Clarke spoke, “back in September. So far you guys know, Finn knows, and my mom knows. That’s all the important people, so it doesn’t have to be a secret.”

“Is this why you’ve been acting weird?” Monroe asked Bellamy.

“I haven’t been acting weird,” Bellamy insisted.

Monty and Harper stifled laughter.

“My turn,” Octavia intervened. She grabbed the dice and rolled a 9. When she moved her piece, she landed on the boardwalk. So far no one owned it because everyone who had landed on it was too broke to actually buy it.

Lincoln picked up their money and handed Octavia the funds they needed to buy it.

“You’re all going down,” Octavia grinned.

* * *

“That went well,” Clarke said to Octavia when they were cleaning up later.

“They all seem really happy for you two,” Octavia agreed, loading some cups into the dishwasher.

“That’s another thing I can cross off my list,” Clarke sighed, washing one of the chip bowls, “now to tell the University.”

“You’ve decided what you’re going to do, right?” Octavia asked. She grabbed a towel.

“Yup,” Clarke afirmed, “Since the baby’s due after finals, I’m going to finish up this year, then take a semester off.” She handed Octavia the bowl to dry, “I’m going to go back and finish everything, I promised myself that. I still want to be a doctor.”

“You’ll be able to do it,” Octavia assured,  “If anyone can juggle a family and a medical degree, you can.”

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see if you’re right,” Clarke sighed, grabbing another bowl.

“You have me and my brother right here,” Octavia insisted, “your mom is in Portland, and I know she’d do anything for you. Then there’s all your friends.”

“Friends are a lot harder to keep when you’ve got a baby,” Clarke said.

“They’re not going to just abandon you, Clarke,” Octavia reassured, taking the bowl from Clarke.

“I know,” Clarke acknowledged, “It’s just… you start having less time to talk, and they find new people, and before you know it, you’re no longer friends.”

“Maybe it’s like that with other people,” Octavia said, putting the bowl down, “but I’m this kid’s aunt, so I’m always going to be there, and if you think that I won’t invite everyone over once a week just so you guys keep in touch, you are mistaken.”

Clarke wrapped her arms around Octavia.

“Thanks for being my friend,” She said.

“No problem,” Octavia replied.

* * *

During the next two weeks, word spread pretty fast. The fact that Clarke only fit into leggings and sweat pants only served to fuel the rumors.

It was the Wednesday before winter break, therefor Clarke was in the middle of her exams. The cafe had been drastically understaffed, and she didn’t have another exam until Friday, so she had taken a shift.

Clarke didn’t manage to get home until it was well past 11. She threw off her coat, and went straight to her room. She was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She woke up to her phone ringing.

“I swear to god, someone better be dying,” She mutter as she reached for her phone. Clarke didn’t bother to check who it was as she answered.

“What do you want?” She snapped.

“Hey Nathan.”

“Bellamy?”

“Clarke?”

He sounded very, very drunk.

“What do you want?” Clarke repeated looking over at her clock. 3:27.

“I don’t think I should drive,” He told her.

“I don’t think you should either,” Clarke agreed, lying back in bed.

“Well, I’m at this bar, and people keep on flirting with me, but I don’t want to flirt with them because the last time I did that you got knocked up,” Bellamy explained.

“What’s your point?” Clarke asked.

“I need to go home,” Bellamy told her.

Clarke sighed, “Where are you?”

“I’m at The Dropship,” He told her.

“Stay there,” She commanded, “I’m coming to get you.”

She hung up. Groaning and rubbing sleep out of her eyes, Clarke pulled herself out of bed. She changed into a more appropriate pair of pants and pulled a sweater over her tanktop before she grabbed her keys and trudged down to the parking garage.

If she could go back to bed, she would. Bellamy was an adult, he could find some other way to get home. He hadn’t even meant to call her, he had been trying to call Miller, but he would do the same for her.

The Dropship was a bar that Clarke had been to a few times. It was a nice place, clean; the problem was it was a twenty minute drive to get there.

By the time she got there, Clarke was much more awake. She had cranked up the radio on her way over, and the shitty 4 a.m. music helped her stay awake. Bellamy was sitting on a bench in front of the store beside the bar. He was too absorbed in his phone to see her pull over.

Clarke rolled her eyes as she rolled down the passenger side window.

“Bellamy,” She called.

He jumped at her voice.

“Clarke?” He exclaimed, shoving his phone into his pocket.

“Yes,” Clarke sighed, “just get in the car.”

Bellamy ungracefully opened the door and flopped into the passenger seat.

“Buckle up,” Clarke told him, merging back into traffic.

Bellamy pulled his seatbelt on.

“Isn’t Miller picking me up?” Bellamy asked.

“I don’t know,” Clarke sighed, using as much patience as she could muster at 4 am, “did you call him?”

“I tried to,” Bellamy said, “you answered. Why were you at Miller’s house?”

“I wasn’t,” Clarke told him, “you called my cellphone.”

“Oh,” Bellamy said.

Somehow, even with the blaring music and the bumpy road, Bellamy fell asleep on the way to his apartment. When she heard him snoring softly, and looked over to see that he was sleeping, she sighed as she changed routes.

When they got back to Clarke’s apartment, Clarke started shaking Bellamy.

“Bellamy, wake up,” Clarke whispered softly.

Bellamy grunted at her, but didn't open his eyes.

“You just have to go upstairs and you can go back to sleep,” Clarke soothed.

She managed to convince him to follow her up to the fourth floor. He leaned against the wall while she fished out her keys.

“You’re pretty,” he told her.

“That’s nice,” Clarke replied, opening the door. He didn’t mean it, he was drunk. He followed her inside, and after taking off their shoes, which took a lot longer than it sound have, Bellamy followed her to the doorway of her room.

“I can’t go in there,” Bellamy whispered, “that’s Clarke’s room.”

“Yes you can,” Clarke whispered, “where else are you supposed to sleep?”

They argued for a while, Bellamy insisting that he couldn’t go into her room, and Clarke insisting that she didn't care and to just go into her room because she’s not letting him sleep on the couch because it's really uncomfortable.

“Fine,” Clarke relented.

Bellamy followed her as she went into the spare room, and pulled a pillow and a couple of blankets out of a box. She handed them to him, then they went into the living room.

“Are you good?” Clarke asked as Bellamy got comfortable on the couch.

“Mhm,” Bellamy said. He spread the blanket across his legs.

“Well, goodnight,” Clarke said, turning to go back to her room and finally get some sleep.

“‘night,” Bellamy mumbled, “love you.”

Clarke stopped dead in her tracks. She turned back to look at Bellamy. His eyes were closed, and he didn’t seem to have registered what he just said. Clarke shook her head as she walked down the hall. He didn’t mean it, he was drunk.

* * *

Bellamy woke with a pounding headache. He shoved his face into a pillow that definitely didn’t belong to him. Fuck, had he gone home with someone? The night before was pretty fuzzy, so it was a possibility.

He lifted his head and surveyed his surroundings. Thank god. He was on the couch in Octavia and Clarke’s apartment.

There was a glass of water on the coffee table, which he assumed was for him. He grabbed it as he got up.

Bellamy walked into the empty kitchen. The clock showed 10:17, so both girls were probably at the university.

He opened up the cupboards, looking for something to eat.

“Hey.”

Bellamy spun around, wincing at the sudden movement. Clarke was standing in the doorway. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, and she was wear a distracting pair of pyjama shorts. In her flimsy, and also quite distracting tank top, her small baby bump was visible.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you,” Clarke apologized.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at university?” Bellamy blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“I don’t have an exam today,” Clarke told him. She walked further into the kitchen, almost unsurely, “do you want some painkillers?”

“That would be great,” Bellamy said.

Clarke opened one of the drawers, and pulled out a bottle. She tossed it to him. He caught it, and took a couple out.

“Are you hungry?” Clarke asked.

“I’m looking for some cereal, or something,” Bellamy explained, gesturing at the cupboard he had been looking in..

Clarke opened a different cupboard and pulled out a box of cheerios.

“It’s the only one we have,” Clarke said.

“It’s good,” Bellamy said. He took the box, and went to the fridge to grab some milk, “So, I must have called Octavia last night.”

“Actually,” Clarke corrected, “you called me.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s fine. Actually, it’s probably better that you called me because Octavia has an exam today.”

“So what happened last night?” Bellamy asked, bringing his bowl of Cheerios to the table.

Clarke followed.

“You called me by accident at 3:30 this morning,” Clarke explained, “I picked you up from The Dropship. You fell asleep on the way to your apartment, so I decided that I shouldn't leave you alone, and I brought you here.” It seemed there there was more to say, but Clarke didn’t continue.

“How did you get me up here?” Bellamy asked. If he had fallen asleep, he hoped that she hadn’t tried to carry him or anything.

“I woke you up, and convinced you to follow me up here,” Clarke told him.

“Thanks,” Bellamy said.

“I called Monroe to ask if you had work, and she said you didn’t, so I left you on the couch,” Clarke added, “I’ve just been studying.”

“Oh, shit, I should leave and let you study,” Bellamy said.

“You don’t have to,” Clarke responded.

“I don’t want to bother you,” Bellamy insisted.

“If you don’t want to bother me you have to stay because I have to drive you home,” Clarke countered.

“I can just walk home,” Bellamy suggested.

“It’s raining, and wouldn’t let you even if you weren’t hungover,” Clarke asserted, rolling her eyes, “I’ll drive you home at noon, I’m meeting with my advisor to tell him I'm pregnant, so you won’t be bothering me.”

“I guess, if it doesn’t bother you,” Bellamy conceded.

“It doesn’t,” she insisted.

* * *

 

The meeting with Clarke’s advisor went fine. It took a while, but they sorted out Clarke’s year, and they decided what she was going to do when she got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come bug me on tumblr](http://www.belamygrifin.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke was standing in the dairy aisle trying to figure out which brand of yogurt was best. She had thrown on her christmas present from Octavia, a t-shirt that said ‘baby on board’.

Lincoln had invited Octavia to go home with him for the holidays, and everyone else had their own families to go home to, so Bellamy was going to be left alone for two weeks. That wasn’t exactly true because Clarke was still in town, but her mom was here, so it wasn’t the same. She had invited him over for Christmas dinner when she found out that he would be alone without Octavia, but he had agreed to work on Christmas night and Christmas day, so he had had to decline.

“When don’t you work?” Clarke had asked.

“I’ll tell you when I find out,” Bellamy had responded.

Most people wanted to go home for the holidays, so he was set to work extra shifts.

* * *

 Bellamy didn’t normally work on Saturdays. Usually he got Saturday, along with Tuesday, off. Since the holiday season was upon them, and people were leaving for home, him and Nathan had been roped into working the Saturday shift.

“Did you get the email from the chief yesterday?” Nathan asked Bellamy. They were patrolling through a park by the river. The department kept on getting calls about people lighting fires, so they had to walk around in the cold wet weather to make sure it would stop happening.

“Yes,” Bellamy groaned. The email had been about the city's annual police force dinner. Bellamy had no idea who he was going to go with.

“You sound happy,” Miller joked.

“I have no one to go with,” Bellamy complained. Even before they had started dating, Bellamy had taken Roma with him pretty much every year. Last year he had opted to work during the dinner because he hadn’t wanted to sit around being told ‘condolences’ from every person he talked to.

“What are you talking about?” Miller asked.

“You’re going to go with Monty, and Monroe is going to go with Stirling, and Harper is either going with Murphy or Connor, and if she goes with Murphy, Connor will go with Trina, and if not, Trina will go with Drew. That’s pretty much everyone I would go with,” Bellamy listed.

“No it isn’t,” Miller said, avoiding a patch of ice.

“I’m not bringing my sister,” Bellamy told him, going around the other side of the patch of ice. Once, a few years ago he had taken her to a different, smaller dinner because Roma couldn’t make it. That had been a mistake.

“I’m talking about Clarke,” Miller stated.

“Clarke?” Bellamy asked.

“Yea,” Miller confirmed, “you know, the girl you got knocked up.”

He hadn’t thought about inviting her.

“Would that be weird?” Bellamy asked, “I mean, we’re just friends.”

“Me and Monty are just friends,” Miller informed.

Bellamy snorted.

“Even if you were right, which you’re not, at the moment me and Monty are just friends,” Miller insisted.

“So you’re saying that could change?” Bellamy pressed.

“I’m not talking about this,” Miller announced, quickening his pace and leaving Bellamy behind him.

* * *

Whenever Clarke texted him, she asked him when he had time off. She never outright said it, but she wanted the three of them, Clarke, her mom, and Bellamy, to spend some time together.

Bellamy knew that he should invite them over and make them dinner or something, but the thought scared him. He needed to impress Abby, or at least meet her standards. She had been pleasant enough towards Bellamy after she had found out, and she didn’t seem to hate him, but she was still Clarke’s mom so her opinion really mattered.

He told Octavia as much when she called him on Thursday.

“Not seeing them isn’t an option,” Octavia pointed out.

“I know,” Bellamy told her, “but what would I even make?”

“Anything,” Octavia suggested, “as long as you don’t make fish.”

“Why not fish?” Bellamy asked.

“The smell makes Clarke nauseous,” Octavia explained.

“Okay, no fish,” Bellamy said, “anything else?

“Clean your apartment,” Octavia added.

“My apartment is always clean,” Bellamy informed.

“Well, clean it some more, because there’s no way you’re impressing anyone if your apartment is messy.” Octavia insisted.

“Ok, I’ll clean my apartment and make something other than fish,” Bellamy said, “anything else?”

“Relax,” Octavia advised, “You’ll do fine. Clarke likes you, and it’s not hard to see that you’ll do good by her, and that’s what matters most to Abby. Just breathe.”

 

Bellamy decided to call Clarke as opposed to texting her. He wasn’t sure why, but it felt like something that required a phone call.

He dialed her number and put the phone to his ear. He heard a ring from the other end. Someone picked up.

“Hey,” Bellamy heard Clarke say.

“Hey,” Bellamy greeted.

“What’s up?” Clarke asked, “I think this is the third time you’ve ever called me.”

“I’m more of a texting kind of guy,” Bellamy expressed, “I was wondering if you and your mom are free on Monday?”

“Did you finally get a day off work?” Clarke asked.

“It’s the holiday season,” Bellamy exclaimed, “there are like three guys left at the station.”

“And how many girls?” Clarke asked.

“Enough to keep the station running,” Bellamy responded, “So, do you know if you’re free.”

“I think we are, but I’ll ask my mom,” Clarke said. Bellamy heard her walking. She must have moved the phone away from her mouth because the next part was muffled, “Hey mom, are we doing anything on Monday?”

There was an ever more muffled “no. Who are you on the phone with?”

“Bellamy,” She told her mom.

“Tell him I say hi,” Her mom said.

“We’re free on Monday,” Clarke told him, no longer muffled, “and my mom says hi.”

“Tell her I say hi too,” Bellamy said.

“Bellamy says hi,” He heard Clarke tell her mom. He heard some more walking.

“I wanted to know if you two would like to come over for dinner?” Bellamy asked.

“Sure,” Clarke replied, “I know my mom would love to see you.”

“You wouldn’t love to see me?” Bellamy teased.

“I text you all the time,” Clarke commented, “quite frankly, I’m getting tired of you.”

“I’m offended,” Bellamy laughed, “what do you want me to make for dinner?”

“Do you know how to make the chicken wings that Octavia is really good at?” Clarke asked.

“Yea,” Bellamy told her.

“Good, ‘cause I’ve been craving them since she left,” Clarke commented.

“Do you think you can wait until monday?” Bellamy asked.

“I guess we’ll see,” Clarke said.

* * *

On Saturday, Clarke and Abby went shopping for maternity clothes.

“Is it weird that I still fit into most of my shirts?” Clarke asked, “because I’ve been worried about that.”

“That’s pretty normal,” Abby informed, “I didn’t wear a lot of maternity clothes when I was pregnant with you. I just bought myself a new pair of scrubs and a couple of shirts and I was fine. I wore a lot of your dad’s clothes, but you don’t have that option.”

“I’m sure I can convince Bellamy to give me some of his clothes if I have to,” Clarke commented.

Her mom gave her a weird look, but Clarke brushed it off.

“I really need some pants,” Clarke said, spotting the jeans.

They spent two hours in the maternity section of target. Sure, the clothes wouldn’t be great quality, but she only needed them for the next six months. After they found a couple of pairs of pants, and a few tops that Clarke liked, Abby insisted that Clarke get at least one dress.

“It’s the middle of winter, mom,” Clarke complained, “when am I going to wear a dress?”

“It’s not going to be winter forever,” Abby pointed out, “and it would look so good on you.”

“Fine,” Clarke sighed, taking the dress from her mom.

Abby insisted on paying for the clothes, and Clarke didn’t try very hard to stop her.

“Have you decided if you want to know if the baby’s a boy or a girl?” Abby asked when they were in the car.

“I’ll need to talk to Bellamy about it,” Clarke replied.

“But do _you_ want to know?” Abby asked.

“I don’t see the point in keeping it a secret, but if Bellamy has an objection I’m fine with waiting,” Clarke told her mom, “but, based on his response to everything else, I doubt he will.”

Her mom gave her a questioning look.

“He’s agreed with me about pretty much everything to do with the baby,” Clarke explained, “he thinks he ruined my life,” she said quietly.

“Has he?” Abby asked.

“What?”

“Has Bellamy ruined your life?” Abby asked.

“No, of course not,” Clarke exclaimed.

“Are you sure?” Abby asked, “I’m not saying that he did, but-”

“Trust me,” Clarke cut in, “he didn’t.”

The day she had said it to Bellamy her response had been her immediate reaction; of course he hadn’t ruined her life. Since then, Clarke had thought about it a lot. Had he ruined her life? She was in the middle of her medical degree, not to mention she was only 23. A baby would make her life so much harder.

Clarke had finally decided that, no, Bellamy hadn’t ruined her life. Sure, life wouldn’t be easy, but not everything was bad. Though she had never asked, Clarke knew that she was an only child because her parents had had her later in life. Clarke understood why, they had both been focused on their careers, but she always wanted kids earlier. She wanted to be a doctor, and if she didn't have kids she didn’t have kids, but she still wanted them. Even if this pregnancy had ruined her life, it was as much her fault as it was his.

“It’s not exactly a good thing that Bellamy’s agreeing with you,” Abby said.

“So you think we should disagree?” Clarke asked.

“No, I just think that if you two don’t figure it out now, everything’s going to explode once the baby’s here. Everything’ll probably explode anyway, but the smaller the explosion, the better.”

* * *

Dinner with Clarke and Abby didn't go as badly as Bellamy expected. Abby bombarded him (and sometimes Clarke) with an arsenal of questions that she had probably been preparing since the day they told her. Apparently she was satisfied with his responses, because she didn't purse her lips at any of his answers.

Bellamy grinned as he watched Clarke dig into the chicken wings.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were craving chicken wings,” Bellamy laughed.

“These are amazing,” Clarke groaned.

“So Bellamy,” Abby began, “have you decided if you want to know the sex of the baby?”

“I want whatever Clarke wants,” Bellamy said.

“I want you to have an opinion,” Clarke told him.

Both girls looked at him expectantly.

“My _opinion_ ,” Bellamy said, “is that it’s nice to know in advance, but I do see the appeal of waiting until the baby is born. If we find out when it’s born, the results will be definate. But, like I said, whatever Clarke wants.”

“I’d rather just get it over with,” Clarke confided.

“When’s your next appointment?” Abby asked.

“January 9th, I think,” Clarke told him, “I’ll only be 17 weeks, so we won’t be able to find out the sex anyway.”

“What time?” Bellamy asked.

Clarke pulled out her phone.

“It’s on the 9th at 3,” Clarke told him. She put her phone back in her pocket.

“I’ll see if I can get the time off,” Bellamy said.

“Nothing interesting is going to happen,” Clarke informed.

“I still don’t care,” Bellamy insisted.

Bellamy had gone to every appointment since he had found out, though Clarke had told him that they all would be boring. Every single time he had told her that he didn’t care if it was boring, he was still going to go.

 

After they finished, they moved into the living room.

“Who’s this?” Abby asked, looking at a picture of Roma.

“That, um, that’s Roma,” Bellamy said, running a hand through his hair, “she used to be my girlfriend before she, um, died last year.”

“I’m sorry,” Abby consoled.

“It’s alright,” Bellamy shrugged, “It’s been a year, and, y’know, life goes on.”

He wasn’t sure why he was talking about it, but, for the first time, he was ok with talking about Roma. It had been a while since it had stopped hurting to talk about her, but he had just never wanted to. Of course, he had, sometimes, but that had been forced.

“Where is your bathroom?” Abby asked.

“It’s just on the left,” Bellamy told her, pointing.

Abby went into the bathroom.

“Sorry about her,” Clarke apologized.

“No need to apologize,” Bellamy said, “she just cares about you a lot.”

“That she does,” Clarke agreed.

Bellamy glanced over at the bathroom door, checking if it was still closed. This would be so much easier with just him and Clarke.

“I have something to ask you,” He told Clarke.

“Go ahead,” Clarke said.

“Every year the city police has a really fancy dinner,” Bellamy said, “and I’m supposed to bring a date, so I was wondering if you’d like to go?”

He didn’t know why he was so nervous. They were just friends.

“When is it?” Clarke asked.

“January 17th, it’s a Saturday” Bellamy informed

“I should be able to make it,” Clarke told him.

“Ok,” Bellamy grinned, “I’ll pick you up at around 5:30?”

“Sounds good,” Clarke smiled.

Abby came out of the bathroom.

“So, what are you kids talking about?” she asked, sitting down on the couch.

“I just wanted to know if Clarke wanted to go with me to the annual city police dinner,” Bellamy told her.

“That sounds fun,” Abby commented.

“It depends on who we’re seated with,” Bellamy agreed, “I’ve never been by anyone I didn’t like, but there are stories. Although, I’ve never seen Clarke with someone she can’t talk to, so I’m sure we’ll have a good time.”

“I can’t talk to everyone,” Clarke said, blushing and ducking her head.

“Yes you can,” Bellamy insisted.

“You know,” Abby began, launching into a story about how many friends Clarke had in school.

* * *

As much as Clarke loved her mother, she was relieved to see her leave.

“Make sure you eat healthy,” her mom told her.

“I will,” Clare assured.

“And don’t do any heavy lifting,” her mom said.

“I know,” Clarke sighed.

“Remember, if you need anything, I’m a three hour drive away,” Abby reminded.

“I promise I’ll call you if anything happens,” Clarke agreed.

Abby wrapped her arms around Clarke.

“I’m going to miss you,” Abby told her.

“I’ll miss you too,” Clarke agreed.

After a few seconds, Abby still hadn’t let go.

“If you want to beat the rush, you have to leave soon,” Clarke reminded.

“I know,” her mom said, pulling away. She got into her car.

“Bye,” Clarke said.

“Bye,” Her mom said.

Clarke stood and watched her mom drive away.

 

Clarke hadn’t wanted to go grocery shopping while her mom was in town, so she was running low. As soon as she got back up to her apartment, she grabbed her keys and headed back down to the parking garage.

 

Clarke was standing in the dairy aisle trying to figure out which brand of yogurt was best. She had thrown on her christmas present from Octavia, a t-shirt that said ‘baby on board’.

“Clarke?”

Clarke looked up at the person who had said it. Raven Reyes, the girl she had caught Finn sleeping with.

Clarke just stared at her. In hindsight, she probably should have said something, but Clarke never thought she’d see Raven again.

Raven stood, waiting for a response. When she didn’t get one, she continued.

“I know that you probably hate me,” Raven started.

“I don’t hate you,” Clarke responded, shaking off her surprise.

“What?”

“I don’t hate you,” Clarke repeated, “you slept with your boyfriend, it’s not a crime. You should be the one who hates me. I mean, I didn’t know you two were together, but he cheated on you with me.”

“I don’t hate you either,” Raven said, “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry he got you pregnant.”

“Don’t be, it’s not his,” Clarke told her.

“That makes sense,” Raven said after a minute, “I figure he would have said something.”

“You talk to him?” Clarke asked.

“I know I shouldn’t,” Raven conceded, “and I haven’t forgiven him, but I don’t really know anyone around here.”

“If you want to meet some people, me and some friends are having a movie night on friday. You can come by if you want,” Clarke told her.

“That would be nice,” Raven smiled.

Clarke gave her her address, then they both went back to their grocery shopping.

She wasn’t sure why she had invited Raven to the movie night. She didn’t hate her, neither girl had know about the other, but she never thought she would want to get to know Raven. But she did want to get to know her. Clarke almost felt sorry for her. They might have the same ex, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t be friends.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost my motivation to write recently, and I've begun to doubt my writing skills, so comments mean a lot to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t have to wait long to see Octavia anyway because she came over to his house on Tuesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who sent me nice comments. They really helped.

School started up again, so Clarke and Octavia were once again busy with that and work. Bellamy didn’t want to bother them, so, after a phonecall from Octavia when she got back on Sunday, he didn’t talk to either of them.

He didn’t have to wait long to see Octavia anyway because she came over to his house on Tuesday.

 

“Hey,” Bellamy greeted when he answered the door. He pulled her in for a hug.

“Hey,” Octavia replied, hugging him back.

“You didn’t call,” Bellamy commented, pulling away.

“I knew you’d be here,” Octavia answered, walking into his apartment, “you don’t work on Tuesdays.”

“Maybe I have a life,” Bellamy said. He closed the front door and followed Octavia into the kitchen. The table was covered in papers Bellamy had been looking at before Octavia showed up.

“I wasn’t wrong when I assumed you’d be here,” Octavia pointed out.

Bellamy sighed, “How was your trip?”

“Good,” Octavia shrugged, sitting down at the kitchen table, “I’ve already told you about it on the phone.”

“Then why are you here?” Bellamy asked sitting down across from her.

Octavia nervously glanced at the floor.

“Is everything okay?” Bellamy asked apprehensively.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Octavia said quickly. She shrugged, “I just don’t know who else to talk to.”

“You can’t talk to one of your friends?” Bellamy asked.

He didn’t mind Octavia coming to him, but he was a bit scared about what she could tell him but not one of her friends.

“I can’t talk to Clarke about this, and my other friends… I don’t know,” Octavia admitted.

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re here?” Bellamy asked.

“Lincoln asked me to move in with him,” Octavia said.

“And that’s a bad thing?” Bellamy asked.

He would never claim that he knew what goes on in Octavia’s head, but this caught him off guard.

“Well, no,” Octavia acknowledged, “I want to move in with him, I really do, but I can’t just leave Clarke.”

“Oh,” Bellamy spoke, “that makes more sense.”

Octavia put her head in her hands.

“She’s already got way too much shit in her life,” Octavia expressed, “I can’t just drop this on her, but I really want to say yes to Lincoln,” she looked up at him, “I need some brotherly advice.”

They sat in silence for a moment while Bellamy contemplated what to say.

As much as he hated to admit it, Octavia moving in with Lincoln was inevitable. Even if Octavia said no, she would still eventually run into the same problem. Clarke could live alone just fine. It would make Bellamy nervous as hell since she was pregnant, but she could do it. She couldn’t make rent alone, though.

“Talk to Clarke about it,” Bellamy finally spoke, “but don’t let her tell you she’ll be fine.”

“I could always just tell Lincoln no,” Octavia said, “he was hesitant to ask me in the first place because of Clarke.”

“Talk to Clarke,” Bellamy repeated, “whatever you decide, she deserves to know.”

“You always give good brotherly advice,” Octavia told him.

“I make it up as I go,” Bellamy shrugged.

“So how’s your life?” Octavia asked, getting up and opening the fridge.

“I have been put in charge of the seating arrangement for the police force banquet,” Bellamy groaned, gesturing at the papers on the table.

“Is that the one you invited Clarke to?” Octavia asked. She pulled the carton of milk out of the fridge.

“That’s the one,” Bellamy told her, “our station is the one that’s organizing it, which usually means that the rookies get the bad jobs, and the veterans make speeches. Since I am neither, I assumed I wouldn’t really be doing much.”

“And you were wrong,” Octavia commented. She pulled a glass out of a cupboard.

“I almost got away with it,” Bellamy said.

Octavia poured herself some milk.

“Why can’t one of the rookies do it?” Octavia asked. She put the milk carton back in the fridge and sat down.

“They don’t know these people,” Bellamy explained, “I know who can’t go next to who, and shit like that. I shouldn’t be complaining, though, because I sort of volunteered.”

“Why would you do that?” Octavia asked.

“It’s good to suck up to people sometimes,” Bellamy said.

“Why do you need to suck up?” Octavia asked.

“It’s always good to be on your boss’s good side,” Bellamy explained, “Plus, I wouldn’t mind a raise.”

“My boss loves me, so I don’t really have a problem with that,” Octavia said.

“Kane seems to like me too,” Bellamy added, “but it’s different because I’m probably going to be a police officer for the rest of my life, while you aren’t going to be working at a makeup store for the rest of your life.”

“I guess that’s true,” Octavia conceded, “How many people are going to be at the dinner?”

Bellamy picked up one of the papers.

“Twelve hundred,” Bellamy read.

“Wow,” Octavia teased, “and you can properly seat all of them?”

“I know the basics of who can’t sit by who,” Bellamy said, “they gave me notes on it too.” He held up another paper.

“Who are you sitting by?” Octavia asked.

“Clarke,” Bellamy answered.

“No shit,” Octavia said, “who else?”

“Miller, Monty, Monroe, and Stirling,” Bellamy listed, “Our table can fit one more couple, but I don’t know who to put.”

“Um, Harper and John” Octavia said like it was the obvious answer.

“I don’t know,” Bellamy hesitated, “Murphy isn’t exactly well liked.”

“Where else would you put her?” Octavia asked.

“I’ll figure it out,” Bellamy said.

“If this guy isn’t well liked, shouldn’t you put him at your table so you can make sure he won’t cause problems,” Octavia counselled, “because a bad seating plan would reflect poorly on you.”

“Fine,” Bellamy sighed, picking up his pencil and scribbling in Harper and Murphy’s names at his table.

* * *

It completely slipped Clarke’s mind to tell Octavia and her other friends that Raven was coming to their movie night until Thursday night.

“You invited _who_?” Octavia asked when Clarke told her.

“Raven Reyes,” Clarke repeated.

“Clarke, are you sure that’s going to go over well?” Octavia asked.

“I was talking to her in the grocery store, and she seemed really nice. I don’t hate her, and she said that she doesn’t hate me either, so there shouldn’t be a problem,” Clarke said.

“Okay,” Octavia relented, “make sure you tell Monroe, Harper, and Fox, or else they might say something stupid.”

“I’ll text them,” Clarke said, pulling out her phone,

She told them that she had invited Raven -- yes, Fox, _that_ Raven -- and that they weren’t allowed to talk about Finn and make things awkward.

* * *

The next morning, Clarke’s alarm woke her up from one of the most inappropriate dreams she had ever had. She knew that vivid sex dreams weren’t an uncommon occurrence in pregnant women, but what bothered her was that Bellamy was in her very inappropriate dream.

She thought of him as just a friend. The closest thing to romantic feelings for Bellamy, was that she thought he was good looking. He was Octavia’s older brother, so she had never even considered him as someone she could have feelings for.

The night in September had been different. There had been no feelings involved, and it was explicitly stated that it was purely physical. Even if she did have feelings for him, there was too much at stake for her to risk a relationship. But that didn’t matter because Clarke’s feelings for Bellamy were 100% platonic.

She managed to push the dream to the back of her mind until later that day when he picked her up.

When she opened the door of his truck her cheeks turned red. He _had_ to be wearing his uniform. She had a thing for people in uniforms, so what? Her raging pregnancy hormones and the vivid sex dream really weren’t helping. (They were actually probably the reason she couldn’t help but imagine what was under the uniform).

“Hey,” Bellamy greeted once she got in.

“Hey,” Clarke replied, pushing inappropriate thoughts to the back of her mine.

“How are you?” Bellamy asked, pulling out into traffic.

“I’m good, you?” Clarke asked.

“Good,” Bellamy replied, “How’s your degree going?”

“It’s fine,” Clarke shrugged, “being in in Obstetrics and Gynecology is weird with me being pregnant, but I’d rather be in it now than later.”

“Do your supervisors know you’re pregnant?” Bellamy asked, turning a corner.

“I haven’t told them, but I would be surprised if they’ve guessed. Pregnant people are their job, and it’s not like you can’t tell by looking,” Clarke gestured to her belly.

Bellamy glanced at her.

“With your scrubs on, you can barely see the bump,” he told her.

“It doesn’t matter if they know,” Clarke shrugged, “how’s your job?”

“We finally arrested some kids who were lighting fires in the park, so hopefully that’ll stop,” Bellamy said.

“That’s good,” Clarke replied, “we wouldn’t want the park to burn down.”

“I’m almost done with the seating plan for the dinner,” Bellamy told her.

“Are you sure there’ll be no trouble?” Clarke teased. She thought it was hilarious how serious Bellamy was taking the seating plan of the police dinner. They were all adults, they should be expected to behave themselves.

“Fingers crossed,” Bellamy said.

They pulled into the parking lot of Clarke’s OB GYN, and went in.

There was a few minutes until their appointment, so they sat down in the waiting room.

“Have you thought of any names?” Clarke asked Bellamy.

“I guess,” Bellamy shrugged.

“We need to figure out some names soon,” Clarke prompted.

“I’ll get on that asap,” Bellamy replied.

“And you can't just have names from the roman empire,” Clarke told him.

Bellamy stared at her and she gave him the ‘I’m not kidding’ look.

“Fine,” Bellamy agreed, “but if I can’t have all history names you can’t have all medical names.”

“What are medical names?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t know,” Bellamy said after a moment.

“Do you think we should give the baby a mainstream name?” Clarke asked.

“Neither of us have mainstream names,” Bellamy pointed out.

“I know,” Clarke said, “that’s why I asked.”

“I think we should just find a name we like,” Bellamy responded, “if it’s mainstream, it’s mainstream; if it isn’t, it isn’t.”

“Okay,” Clarke said, “you think up some names, I’ll think up some names, then we’ll compare.”

 

After the appointment, they went back to Bellamy’s truck.

“Are you doing anything for the rest of the day?” Clarke asked.

“My plan was to go home,” Bellamy told her.

“Me and Octavia are hosting movie night, you should join us,” Clarke told him.

“Alright,” Bellamy said, “what time?”

“Our friends are coming at 6, but you can come whenever,” Clarke told him, “Octavia’s making lasagna, and we always have extras.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that,” Bellamy said, “I’ll just have to go home and change.”

He dropped her off back at the hospital so she could take her car home, and he could go change out of his uniform.

* * *

“Hey,” Clarke called to Octavia when she got home.

“Hey,” Octavia called back from the kitchen.

“I invited your brother over,” Clarke told Octavia, walking to the table and sitting down.

“Where is he?” Octavia asked, looking over the top of her magazine.

“He’s at his apartment, changing out of his uniform,” Clarke said.

“Cool,” Octavia said, looking back at her magazine, “dinner will be ready in like fifteen minutes.”

“Okay,” Clarke said. She stood up, “I’m gonna change out of my scrubs.”

* * *

When Clarke’s friends arrived, she stayed on the couch and waited for them to come to her. Her feet were swollen from being on them all day, and her friends would understand.

“Hey,” Clarke greeted when they walked into the living room.

They all greeted her too, and put the beer they had brought on the coffee table.

“How are you feeling?” Monroe asked.

“Fat,” Clarke replied.

“You’re pregnant,” Harper pointed out.

“I’ve gained three pounds this week,” Clarke complained.

“Isn’t that normal?” Bellamy asked, bringing in a bowl of popcorn from the kitchen.

“Yea,” Clarke said, “I still feel fat.”

Fox sat down beside Clarke.

“I see Raven isn’t here yet,” she commented.

“She should be here soon, I told her the same time I told you three,” Clarke said.

“How are you even friends with her?” Harper asked.

“We’re not friends yet, but I don’t see why we can’t be,” Clarke said.

“She was dating your boyfriend,” Octavia added, bringing in a bowl of chips.

Clarke glared at her. She had explained the situation to Octavia so many times that she, of all people, shouldn’t be against her.

“Actually I was dating her boyfriend,” Clarke corrected, “I’ve already told all of you that neither of us knew. I can’t hold that against her.”

“What do you think, Bellamy?” Harper asked.

“Clarke can be friends with whoever she wants,” Bellamy said.

It looked like Fox was about to add something when the doorbell rang.

“That should be her,” Clarke said. She pushed herself up off of the couch, “be nice.”

Clarke hobbled over to the door.

“Hey,” Raven greeted after Clarke swung the door open.

“Hey,” Clarke smiled, moving so Raven could come in.

“I brought a fruit platter,” Raven said, walking in, “I would usually bring beer or something, but I know you can’t have any.”

“Thanks,” Clarke said, taking the platter, “I’ve actually been wanting some grapes, so this is really good.”

Raven kicked her shoes off.

“Everyone’s in here,” Clarke told her, walking into the living room. Raven followed.

“This is Raven,” Clarke introduced. She put the fruit platter on the coffee table, “Raven this is Harper, Octavia, Fox, Monroe, and Bellamy.” She pointed at everyone in turn.

“Hi,” Raven said, smiling nervously.

Clarke squished herself back onto the couch between Octavia and Monroe.

“So Raven, what do you think, Back to the Future one or two?”

* * *

Bellamy left soon after the movie ended, insisting that he didn’t want interfere with their gossiping. Raven stayed for a while, but she had work the next day, so she left at about 10:30.

“I like her,” Octavia said.

“I told you it wouldn’t be weird,” Clarke replied.

“I wouldn’t mind inviting her to the next movie night,” Monroe admitted.

“I have her number,” Clarke said, “so I’ll invite her whenever the next one is.”

“I don’t know when I’ll be able to make it,” Harper told them, “because I keep getting asked to work saturdays. I’m even working next saturday, I just get off a couple hours before the dinner.”

“That sucks,” Fox responded.

“I’m going to need you to help me get ready,” Harper told Monroe, “I want to look nice.”

“You’re cute,” Monroe said, “You’ll look great in whatever you end up getting.”

“You haven’t gotten your dress?” Clarke asked.

“No,” Harper shook her head, “I’ll need to get one this weekend.”

“I don’t have a dress either,” Clarke said, “I don’t know what to get.”

“When are you free?” Harper asked, “we can go together.”

“Do you work tomorrow?” Clarke asked.

“Tomorrow night,” Harper said, “anytime before five would work.”

“How ‘bout ten?” Clarke asked.

“Sounds good,” Harper said.

* * *

A few minutes before ten, Clarke sat down at a table in the food court. She was starting to feel off balance sometimes, which was normal, but that meant that sitting was the best position for her to be in.

Since she had started wearing her maternity clothes, a lot more people were noticing that she was pregnant. It didn’t bother her that people knew, but she had started to get asked a lot of invasive questions that she either didn’t want to answer, or didn’t know the answer to.

Clarke didn’t know the sex of the baby, but even if she did it was none of their business. It made no difference when she was due because she’d be off school by then anyway. The worst questions were the ones about Bellamy. As soon as people found out that he wasn’t her boyfriend, let alone her husband, she could feel their judgement. That lead to questions about Bellamy and his involvement with her and with the baby. Clarke just wanted to be left alone

Clarke looked around, trying to spot Harper. Before Clarke had left the apartment, she had texted her, and Harper had said she was on her way. Clarke spotted her by the door, and when she looked over Clarke waved.

“Hey,” Harper said when she got over to Clarke

“Hey,” Clarke replied, grabbing her bag and standing up, “how are you?”

“Good,” Harper said. They started walking, “how are you?”

“Good,” Clarke said.

“How’s pregnancy treating you?” Harper asked.

“So far, second trimester is better than first,” Clarke replied, “how’s Murphy?”

“I told him that I’m going dress shopping with you,” Harper told Clarke, “he wants to see a picture of the dress when I find one.”

“Guys have it so much easier,” Clarke sighed, “it’s a black tie event, all they have to wear is a suit with a black tie.”

“Dresses are more fun,” Harper said.

“True,” Clarke agreed, “I was wondering how lenient they are with the dress code? because it might be hard to find a fancy dress that’ll fit me.” She gestured to her stomach.

“This is my first time going,” Harper said, shrugging, “I can ask Monroe.”

“That would be great,” Clarke said.

 

They went into a couple stores for Harper first. There were some good dresses, but Harper wanted to shop around first. It took a while, but they found a store that sold formal maternity wear for Clarke. A couple of dresses looked okay, but none of them were great.

“There should be a better selection of maternity dresses,” Harper admonished after they had left the store.

“I’m sure we’ll find something better somewhere else,” Clarke agreed.

They found a another store that sold both maternity and non maternity dresses.

“Hi,” the enthusiastic salesperson greeted, “can I help you two with anything?”

“We’re looking for evening dresses,” Harper replied, “my friend needs a maternity size,” Clarke rested a hand over her stomach, “but other than that we’re open to suggestion.”

“Well, our maternity section is over her,” the saleswoman spoke, leading them to the back corner of the store, “depending on when you’ll be wearing the dress, some of our other dresses may fit you as well.” She turned to Harper, “as you can see, we’re organized by colour, so you can easily find the colour you’d like.”

After they both grabbed a few dresses, they got changing rooms.

“I look really bad,” Clarke called to Harper.

“I’m sure you look fine,” Harper called back, “just come show me.”

Clarke opened the door. Harper, who was wearing an emerald green dress, looked her up and down.

“I look frumpy,” Clarke told her.

“Yeah,” Harper agreed, I’m sure you’ll better in something else, though.”

“You look good,” Clarke said.

“It’s okay,” Harper shrugged, looking at herself in the mirror.

 

Clarke looked better in the next dress.

“You look good,” Harper said when Clarke opened the door of her changeroom.

“You look amazing,” Clarke told Harper.

“Thanks,” she blushed, looking in the mirror. The dress was red, with a patterned material going over one of her shoulders. Around her waist, there was fabric wrapped around and below the skirt flowed to the ground.

“That’s the dress you should get,” Clarke said.

“You think?” Harper asked.

“One hundred percent,” Clarke said.

“Your dress looks nice too,” Harper told her, moving to let Clarke stand in front of the mirror, “it’s the best so far.”

“It’s nice,” Clarke said, turning to look at the back, “I’m going to put on the last one.”

 

“That’s the one,” Harper insisted as soon as Clarke came out.

“I like it,” Clarke told her, looking at herself in the mirror. The dress was a soft pink, with a sweetheart neckline and fabric going over one of her shoulders. There was a strip of fabric going around her waist with some flowers at the front. Below that, the dress smoothed over her baby bump and went to the floor.

“I guess it’s decided, then,” Harper said.

They bought their dresses, and started walking back towards the food court. Clarke checked her watch.

“Do you wanna grab lunch?” She asked.

“Sure,” Harper replied.

* * *

**Bellamy:** Have you told Clarke yet?

**Octavia:** I haven’t found the right time

**Bellamy:** You really have to tell her soon

**Octavia:** I know

**Bellamy:** If she’s not doing anything right now, go tell her

**Octavia:** Her and Harper are dress shopping

**Bellamy** : Tell her when she gets back.

**Octavia:** I’ll give you brownies if you come help me

**Bellamy:** On my way

* * *

When Clarke walked into her kitchen she found Bellamy sitting at the table eating a brownie.

“Hey,” Bellamy said.

“Hi,” Clarke replied, throwing her bag onto the chair beside him. She grabbed a brownie from his plate.

“Octavia invited me over,” Bellamy explained, “she told me there’d be brownies involved, so I had to come.”

“Where is Octavia?” Clarke asked.

“I think she went to her room,” Bellamy said.

“Have you come up with any baby names yet?” Clarke asked. She sat down across from Bellamy.

“Yes,” Bellamy said, “but I left them at home.”

“We’ll need to discuss them soon,” Clarke said.

“Do you have any?” Bellamy asked.

“No,” Clarke sighed, “I never thought it would be this hard to pick a name, but they’re so permanent. I don’t want to mess up.”

“I named Octavia, and I didn’t mess that up,” Bellamy shrugged.

“You named Octavia?” Clarke asked. Bellamy’s mom had seemed to be just as much into history as Bellamy was, so Clarke always assumed she had come up with the name.

“Yea,” Bellamy answered, “my mom had to approve it, of course, but I suggested the name Octavia.”

Footsteps sounded down the hallway, and Octavia walked into the kitchen.

“Hey,” Clarke greeted.

“Hey,” Octavia responded, “did you find a dress?”

“Yeah,” Clarke told her, “we both found something.”

“After Bell leaves, you should show me,” Octavia said.

“Okay,” Clarke agreed.

Octavia sat down at the table.

“I have something to tell you,” Octavia said.

Clarke looked up at her, and then glanced between the two Blakes. Both of their faces looked nervous.

“You’re not pregnant, are you?” Clarke asked. This was feeling a lot like when Clarke and Bellamy told Octavia about Clarke’s pregnancy.

“Oh, no, god no,” Octavia reassured, “nothing like that.”

“Oh good,” Clarke said, relieved, “so what is it?”

“Lincoln asked me to move in with him,” Octavia let out.

“Oh,” Clarke managed.

“I haven’t given him my answer yet,” Octavia said, “and I don’t know what I’m going to tell him.”

“Don’t tell her to go without thinking of you,” Bellamy cut in.

Clarke tried to form a response. She wanted to think of Octavia’s happiness and just tell her to say yes, and that she would just find another roommate. Unfortunately Bellamy was right; she had to think of herself.

“I don’t know,” She finally spoke, “If you want to think of how it will affect me, I don’t know.”

“I don’t have to tell him soon,” Octavia said, “but I promise that we’ll figure things out for you if I say yes. I don’t want to make your life harder than it already is.”

“Thanks.” Clarke said, smiling weakly.

She didn't know what to do. Clarke wanted Octavia to be happy, and she knew that moving in with Lincoln was something Octavia really wanted to do. On the other hand, Clarke needed a roommate to be able to afford the apartment, and no one would move in with a pregnant girl.

She guessed she would just have to figure something out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be on vacation from August 6th to the 24th. I don't know if I'll be able to get the next chapter up before then, so it may be a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia had been insisting that she do Clarke’s makeup ever since Clarke had told her that she was going to the dinner with Bellamy. Since Octavia worked at a makeup store and probably knew more about makeup than Clarke ever would, she let her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> Most of you probably thought that I abandoned this story, which is a fair assumption, but I just ran into a few roadblocks.  
> Anyways, here's a new chapter, finally. I actually have most of this story written, just a lot of it isn't ready to posted yet.

Octavia had been insisting that she do Clarke’s makeup ever since Clarke had told her that she was going to the dinner with Bellamy. Since Octavia worked at a makeup store and probably knew more about makeup than Clarke ever would, she let her.

Clarke already had her dress on and her hair done up. Octavia had been fussing around her face for twenty minutes, and had refused to let Clarke see how she looked, insisting that it would be more fun if it was a surprise. 

The doorbell rang.

“Stay here,” Octavia said before putting down the eyeliner pencil she was holding and heading out of her room.

Clarke took Octavia’s absence as a chance to check her reflection in Octavia’s mirror. She only had eyeliner on one of her eyes, but other than that it looked good. She hurried back to her chair as she heard Octavia’s footsteps.

“Bellamy’s in the kitchen,” Octavia told Clarke, “I just have to finish up your makeup, then you two can go have fun.”

“How long?” Clarke asked.

“A couple of minutes,” Octavia replied.

She picked up the eyeliner pencil and resumed fussing over Clarke’s face. A couple minutes later, she pulled away.

“Voila,” Octavia said, putting down the eyeliner pencil.

Clarke stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.

“It looks good,” Clarke smiled. She turned to Octavia, “Do I look good?”

“You look smoking hot,” Octavia said, looking Clarke up and down, “C’mon, let’s show Bellamy.”

The two girls went down the hall to the kitchen. When they got there, Bellamy stood up.

“You look beautiful,” He told Clarke.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Clarke responded.

“Are you ready to go?” Bellamy asked.

“Yea,” Clarke told him.

They head over to the front door.

“When will you be back?” Octavia asked, following.

“It usually finishes around 9 or 9:30,” Bellamy said, “so we should be back before 10.”

“I’ll see you then,” Octavia said.

She waved them off, closing the door behind them.

“How has your week been?” Clarke asked as they started down the stairs.

She took the stairs slowly because she was still having a few balance issues.

“Good,” Bellamy said, taking his time so Clarke could keep up, “I’ve been considering names, and right now I think that we should name it Julia if it’s a girl, or Augustus if it’s a boy.”

“Meh,” Clarke shrugged, “they’re okay. I was thinking maybe Arabella for a girl, or Malcolm for a boy.”

“They’re not bad,” Bellamy shrugged.

“Let’s keep thinking,” Clarke said.

They got down to street level, and out to the street where Bellamy’s truck was parked.

“Where’s this dinner being held?” Clarke asked after they had gotten in.

“That hall that’s, like, two blocks away from Jasper and Monty’s apartment,” Bellamy told her.

“How nervous is Miller about going with Monty?” Clarke asked. 

Everyone, it seemed, except for Miller and Monty knew that they liked each other.

“He has a bit of a cold, and I had to talk him out of telling Monty that he’s sick and can’t go,” Bellamy said.

“Monty seemed nervous last time I talked to him,” Clarke said.

* * *

When they got into the hall it was crowded, so Bellamy grabbed Clarke’s hand and lead her past the wait staff that were currently seating people, and over to their table. Monroe and a man who Clarke assumed was Stirling were already seated.

“Hey,” Bellamy greeted both of them.

“Hi,” Clarke smiled. She sat down next to Monroe, and extended her hand towards Stirling, “I’m Clarke.”

“Stirling,” Stirling introduced, shaking her hand.

“You two have been friends for while?” Clarke asked. She was fairly sure that Monroe had told her that they had met in school. They had been friends for as long as Clarke had known Monroe.

“We met in sixth grade,” Stirling said.

“We didn’t really start paying attention to each other until we were seventeen, then we became friends.”

“How long have you two known each other?” Stirling asked.

“I don’t even remember when we met,” Bellamy said.

“I’ve been friends with Octavia since we met in daycare,” Clarke said.

“Octavia’s my sister,” Bellamy clarified.

“That would have been almost 20 years ago,” Clarke said.

“So you guys grew up together,” Stirling said.

“I guess,” Clarke said, “I knew him, but I really only saw him when he picked up Octavia from my house.”

“You were Octavia’s chauffeur,” Monroe teased.

“My mom wasn’t around much, and there was no way I was going to let my 10 year old sister walk alone through the neighborhood we lived in,” Bellamy said.

There was an awkward silence. Clarke picked up the jug of water from the middle of the table and poured herself a cup.

“Where’s Harper?” Clarke asked, trying to defuse the tension. She took a sip of water.

“She was still waiting for Murphy when we left,” Monroe said.

“If Harper gets stood up, I’m going to punch Murphy,” Bellamy said.

“Count me in,” Monroe agreed.

 

Monty and Miller arrived after a few minutes. Harper and Murphy did show up, though barely on time. 

Murphy seemed a little tense throughout the evening, though that was understandable since everyone except Clarke and Harper seemed to have something against him. Clarke tried to make smalltalk with him, asking him about how he liked being a police officer and how long he’d lived in Seattle. She dropped the conversation after he tensed up when Clarke asked about his family.

Clarke found the speeches interesting. She missed the beginning of the first one because she was in the bathroom. Most of them were veterans telling interesting stories and giving advice. None of the advice really applied to Clarke, but she liked the stories.

She leaned over to Bellamy.

“Maybe one day you’ll have to give a speech,” She whispered.

Bellamy snorted, “That’d be a pretty shit speech.”

“C’mon, I’m sure you have some pretty funny stories to tell,” Clarke insisted.

“Oh, I have a lot of those,” Bellamy said, “the problem is that I’m just not inspirational.

“It’s not that hard,” Clarke said, “just make something.”

“If I ever get asked to make a speech, I’ll come up with the stories, and you can deal with the inspirational nonsense,” Bellamy said.

“Deal,” Clarke agreed.

 

After the speeches, people started to mingle. Bellamy and Clarke made their way around the room, talking to various people. Bellamy introduced her to the people he knew. Most people didn’t seemed surprised when they saw that Clarke was pregnant, either because they already knew, or didn’t know Bellamy well enough to find it surprising. There were a few awkward questions (“I didn’t know you were married.”), but no one said anything purposely rude.

“You tired?” Bellamy asked after he noticed Clarke yawning.

Clarke nodded.

“Let’s go home, we’ve talked to everyone important anyway,” Bellamy said.

They said their goodbyes to their friends, and walked out to Bellamy’s truck. The ride to Clarke’s apartment was spent in a comfortable silence. When they got there, Bellamy insisted on walking Clarke up.

“I really shouldn’t have worn heels,” Clarke complained on the first flight of stairs.

“Do you want me to carry you?” Bellamy asked, not quite kidding.

Clarke let out a laugh.

“What? You’re not a big person,” Bellamy said as they started up the second flight of stairs.

“I’m pregnant,” Clarke said, “and I’m heavier than I look.”

“And I’m in very good shape,” Bellamy said

“I’m still not letting you carry me,” Clarke said.

They started up the third flight of stairs. Clarke had started breathing heavily halfway up the second flight of stairs, and now she was slowing down. She stopped at the bottom of the fourth flight of stairs, and leaned against the wall.

“Are you okay?” Bellamy asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Clarke breathed, waving him off, “my feet are just sore, and, y’know, this.” She gestured to her midsection.

“Do you always have this much trouble?” Bellamy asked, concerned.

“It’s gotten harder,” Clarke said, “but I’m just tired, really.”

She pushed off of the wall and started up the stairs. Bellamy made up his mind, and hurried up after her.

“Ahh-”

“I told you that I could carry you,” Bellamy said.

“Bellamy, put me down,” Clarke laughed.

He got to the top of the staircase and carried Clarke down the hallway to her door. He put her down when they got there.

“Thank you,” Clarke said.

“No problem,” Bellamy said.

“About everything,” Clarke elaborated.

“Like I said, it’s no problem,” Bellamy told.

“Well, goodnight,” Clarke said.

“Goodnight,” Bellamy replied.

Clarke hesitated for a moment, then stood on her tip toes and kissed Bellamy on the cheek. 

“Goodnight,” Clarke blushed, opening the door.

“‘night,” Bellamy smiled back.

After she closed the door, Bellamy turned and headed back down the stairs. He didn't know what to think of the kiss. Cheek kisses were platonic, right? Roma had given him cheek kisses all the time. Though, she had been his girlfriend. Did that mean that they weren’t platonic? 

He would never admit it, but Bellamy wouldn’t mind be something more with Clarke if things were different. If she wasn’t pregnant; wasn’t Octavia’s best friend; wasn’t five years younger than him. But things weren’t different.

* * *

 

Bellamy got a call from Miller at around midnight.

“I’m guessing you didn’t go home with Monty,” Bellamy said. He flopped down onto his bed.

“Ew, no,” Miller said.

“Don’t say ew,” Bellamy said, “you’d be down if he asked.”

“Shut up,” Miller grunted.

“You would though,” Bellamy pointed out.

“What are you doing next Saturday night?” Miller asked, changing the subject.

“Nothing, probably,” Bellamy said.

“Good, because I invited Monty to a bar with me and you,” Miller said.

“I don’t want to intrude on your date,” Bellamy said.

“It’s not a date,” Miller said, “anyway, Jasper’s been invited too.”

“Why don’t you just ask him on a proper date?” Bellamy asked, “you like him, he likes you; those are pretty much the only requirements to ask him on a date.”

“Are you sure he likes me?” Nathan asked, “Because, I don’t know.”

“Yes I’m sure,” Bellamy said, “I’ve told you that before. Just ask him out.”

“Fine,” Nathan said, “I’ll ask him for a proper date on Saturday.”

“Finally,” Bellamy said, “You are not allowed to chicken out.”

“Okay, you’ll be there, right?” Miller asked.

“I wouldn’t miss the chance to see you finally get the guts to ask Monty out,” Bellamy said.

“Good,” Miller sighed, “well, I’m going to bed now.”

“Wait,” Bellamy said, “I have to ask you something.”

“What?” Miller asked.

“Are cheek kisses platonic?” Bellamy asked.

“Did you kiss Clarke or did Clarke kiss you?” Miller asked.

“Clarke kissed me,” Bellamy said, “but that’s not the point. Generally, cheek kisses are platonic, right?”

“I think so,” Miller said.

“I guess,” Bellamy said, “Goodnight.”

“‘night,” Miller said.

* * *

 

The next day, Bellamy had an idea. He called Octavia.

“Can I come over?” Bellamy asked, grabbing his coat, “I need to talk to you and Clarke.”

“I’m with Lincoln,” Octavia said.

“I don’t mind if he’s there,” Bellamy said. He pulled his coat on and grabbed his keys.

“I’m at Lincoln’s house,” Octavia clarified.

Bellamy stopped.

“When will you be back?” Bellamy asked.

“I don't know,” Octavia said, “I was planning on staying here all day.”

“I really need to talk to you,” Bellamy said, “I think I’ve figured out your housing arrangement.”

“Really?” Octavia asked.

“I’ll explain when I talk to you,” Bellamy said.

“Tell Clarke you’re going over,” Octavia decided, “me and Lincoln will meet you there.”

“Okay, bye,” Bellamy said.

“Bye,” Octavia replied. She hung up.

Bellamy exited his apartment, locked the door, and sent Clarke a text.

**Bellamy:** I’m coming over. I’ve figured out your housing arrangement

**Bellamy:** Octavia and Lincoln are coming over too.

Bellamy hurried down the stairs.

**Clarke:** Okay. I’m making pizza, do you want some?

**Bellamy:** Sure. Do you need anything?

He got into his truck.

**Clarke:** No, see you in a while

**Bellamy:** See you

* * *

 

Bellamy rang the doorbell to Clarke and Octavia’s apartment. Even from the hallway, he could smell pizza.

“Hi,” Clarke greeted, answering the door.

“Hey,” Bellamy said, stepping into the apartment. 

Clarke closed the door behind him.

“How are you?” Bellamy asked.

“I’m good,” Clarke laughed, “not a lot has changed since yesterday.”

“Are your feet still sore?” Bellamy asked.

“My feet are always sore,” Clarke said, waving him off. She walked into the kitchen.

“What kind of pizza did you make?” Bellamy asked. He followed her.

“My half is pepperoni,” Clarke said, “and your half is just cheese, since I know that that’s your favourite.”

She sat down in front of her plate. Bellamy grabbed his half and sat down across from her.

“So,” Clarke said, “you’ve figured out my housing arrangement?”

“Maybe,” Bellamy said, “it might be stupid.”

“Let’s hear it,” Clarke said.

“Last night,” Bellamy started, “when you were having trouble getting up the stairs it got me thinking. This building doesn’t have an elevator, so as long as you live here you’ll have to use the stairs, and I don’t think anyone really wants you to do that.”

“So, you think I should move out?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, but let me continue,” Bellamy said, “After I went home, I realized that I don’t have anywhere to put a kid in my apartment. I was thinking that maybe we could get an apartment together. I’ll be there to help with the baby, and we’ll make sure it has an elevator, and I won’t have to worry about you because I’ll live there too.”

“That’s genius,” Clarke exclaimed.

The front door opened.

“What’s genius?” Octavia asked. She walked into the kitchen with Lincoln in tow.

Bellamy repeated his idea to them.

“That would solve everything,” Octavia said.

“I was thinking, unless we find something pretty quickly, I could just sell my apartment and move in here,” Bellamy said, to Octavia and Lincoln, “then you two can move in together sooner rather than later.”

Clarke took the last bite of her pizza. 

“I’ll go get my laptop,” She said, picking up her plate, “we can see of there’s anything available.”

She dumped her plate in the sink and headed out of the kitchen. 

Octavia excused herself, leaving Bellamy and Lincoln alone together in the kitchen.

“Thanks for being supportive about Octavia moving in with me,” Lincoln said.

“You make her happy,” Bellamy shrugged, “that’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Thanks,” Lincoln said.

Clarke came back in, carrying her laptop. She set it down on the table and opened it up.

“What should we look for?” Clarke asked, opening up google.

Clarke and Bellamy spent the rest of the afternoon looking for an apartment. Octavia and Lincoln stuck around for a while, but eventually they went back to Lincoln’s house.

“When do you think she’ll be back?” Bellamy asked.

Clarke shrugged, “sometimes she stays over.”

“Wait, what,” Bellamy said.

Clarke looked at him.

“C’mon, you have to have at least guessed that they-” Clarke said.

“Well, yeah,” Bellamy cut in, “but I don’t like to think about it.”

“You’re such a brother,” Clarke laughed, turning back to her computer.

“What’s wrong with being protective of my little sister,” Bellamy asked.

“Nothing,” Clarke said. She paused for a moment and looked over at him, “you’ll be a great dad.”

“You’ll be a great mom,” Bellamy replied.

Clarke quickly looked down at her lap, but Bellamy still caught the blush on her cheeks.

“Thanks,” She said.

* * *

Bellamy spent the next week cleaning out his apartment. Clarke helped too, after a shift working at the cafe or volunteering at the hospital, sometimes both. They usually worked for an hour or two, then they collapsed on the couch and watched tv until Clarke went home. Sometimes they skipped straight to watching tv.

Friday night, they went straight to watching tv. Clarke was completely burnt out from a shift at the cafe right after one at the hospital, and Bellamy had to go to a bar with Miller at 10, so there was no point in trying to clean.

As usual, Bellamy had his arm around Clarke, and she was curled up against his side. They had settled on the news.

Bellamy looked down at Clarke. She looked cute, engrossed in the story on the tv. Something about how the local elementary school was doing a food drive. He stared for a few seconds before she looked up at him.

“What?” She asked.

A piece of hair a slipped out from behind her ear, and it framed her face perfectly. Bellamy felt the urge to lean down and kiss her, and-.

Fuck.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Bellamy said. He got up and all but ran to the bathroom.

He locked the door and started pacing back and forth in the small space.

Fuck. He was in love with Clarke. He had promised himself that he wouldn’t get feelings for Clarke, and he had fallen in love with her. Great.

Bellamy hit his head against the wall.

This was not good. He could probably make a very long list about why this wasn’t good. This could ruin everything. 

Bellamy didn’t have a lot in life. He had his job. Octavia was the only family he had left, and Miller had stuck around when Roma had died, but that was about it. Clarke and the baby were the only other things he really had. He didn’t want to mess up by having feeling that weren’t reciprocated.

There was a knock on the door.

“Hey,” Clarke said through the door, “I’m going to go back to my apartment. Text me what time you want me to come over tomorrow.”

Bellamy tried to compose himself.

“Okay,” Bellamy called back, “bye.”

“Bye,” Clarke said.

Bellamy waited until he heard the front door close before he let himself out of the bathroom. He glanced on the clock on the oven and saw that he had to go meet Miller.

He was going to do what he always did when he didn’t know what to do; go out and get drunk. 

* * *

Miller noticed that something was up with Bellamy, and confronted him about it halfway through the night. Bellamy was very open in his drunken state, and told Miller everything. Miller stood quietly and listened to everything Bellamy had to say. When he finished, Miller was silent for a few moments.

“You need to figure your shit out before the baby comes,” Miller finally said, “All I know is that you can’t do it after.”

He started walking back towards Monty and Jasper, but turned back to Bellamy after a moment.

“And don’t you dare get alcohol poisoning,” He told Bellamy. 

* * *

The next morning, Bellamy sent Clarke a text telling her not to come over. He was too hungover to do anything anyway. He turned off his phone after that, not wanting to talk to her anymore.

After spending most of the day curled up on his couch with the blinds closed, Bellamy finally decided what he was going to do. He was going to ignore all romantic feelings for Clarke. It was just a stupid crush, it would go away soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to not take 6 months to post again, if I haven't posted chapter 9 by the end of January [come bother me about it](https://belamygrifin.tumblr.com). I'm not kidding.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have to go tell her how you feel,” Miller said, “lay all of your cards out on the table. That’s the only thing you can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't exactly a filler, but Chapter 10 is where everything I know you've been waiting for happens.

The next week, Octavia joined Bellamy and Clarke at Bellamy’s apartment. They were almost done cleaning it out. 

Bellamy and Clarke had been looking for a new apartment, but so far their options weren’t great. They wouldn’t be moving anytime soon, so all of Bellamy’s extra stuff had to be taken to Clarke and Octavia’s apartment.

Clarke went to pick up one of the boxes and take in down to Bellamy’s truck.

Bellamy quickly picked it up.

“This is too heavy for you,” He said. He started heading towards the door.

“It’s a box full of clothes,” Clarke countered, standing in his way.

“Really heavy clothes,” Bellamy said, going around her.

“Bellamy,” Clarke warned. She followed him into the hallway, “I’m allowed to carry boxes of clothes.”

“You’re not supposed to be lifting anything heavy,” Bellamy insisted.

It scared Bellamy to think about the amount of heavy lifting Clarke probably did at work. If it was up to him, she wouldn’t be helping at all. He would make her sit on his couch and relax, god knows she needed it, but she would never agree to that so Bellamy didn’t even try.

“I agree with Bellamy,” Octavia said, entering the hallway.

Clarke glared at her and Octavia glared back. Clarke threw her head back and groaned, walking back into the apartment. 

Bellamy and Octavia started down the stairs. After a quick glance over her shoulder, Octavia looked over at Bellamy.

“You’re so obvious,” Octavia told him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bellamy said. He genuinely didn’t.

Octavia raised her eyebrows.

“What?”

“You have a crush on Clarke,” She said in a singsong voice.

They got to the bottom of the stairs.

“I do not,” Bellamy denied.

Octavia raised her eyebrows again.

“Okay,” Bellamy relented, pushing the front door of the building open, “fine. I may have developed some feelings for Clarke that aren’t exactly platonic.”

They started walking down the street towards his truck.

“When did this happen?” Octavia asked, “because you were not in love the last time I saw you.”

“Friday,” Bellamy said. He opened the back of his truck and put the box down. Octavia threw hers in beside it.

Bellamy closed the back of his truck and they started back upstairs.

“What are you going to do about it?” Octavia asked.

The only person Bellamy had really fallen for was Roma. They were already in a relationship when Bellamy fell hard, and even then he had sort of freaked out. Octavia had noticed and confronted him about it, so she knew he probably wouldn’t be handling this very well.

“I’m going to ignore my feelings until they go away,” Bellamy told her. 

That plan had sounded a lot better before he said it out loud.

“That’s stupid,” Octavia said.

“Well, that’s what I’m doing,” Bellamy said. He quickened his pace, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

On Friday, Bellamy finally convinced Clarke to go home, instead of help him pack up, so she arrived at her apartment to find Monty and Octavia watching TV.

“Hey,” She said, throwing her stuff onto one of the armchairs. She sat down in the other one.

“Hey,” Monty said, “How are you?”

“Tired,” Clarke replied, “What brings you here?”

“This one,” Monty said, gesturing at Octavia, “basically forced me to come over.”

“Hey,” Octavia said, putting her hands up, “if you didn’t want to come, you could have said no.”

“I tried,” Monty replied.

“So, how are you?” Clarke asked, “I know you had your date with Miller yesterday.”

Octavia perked up when Clarke mentioned the date.

“I’m good,” Monty said.

“And your date?” Clarke repeated.

“It was good,” Monty mumbled.

“C’mon, we need some details,” Octavia prodded, “you didn’t tell me anything over text.”

“Don’t listen to her,” Clarke told Monty, “if you don’t want to tell us, that’s your business.”

“There’s really not much to tell,” Monty said.

“Do you think the relationship is going anywhere?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t know,” Monty shrugged, “it’s too soon to tell.”

* * *

That weekend, Octavia and Clarke’s dryer broke.

“Goddammit,” Octavia yelled.

“What’s up?” Clarke asked, peeking her head out of her bedroom door.

“The dryer won’t turn on,” Octavia said.

Clarke crossed the hallway and pushed some of the buttons on the dryer. Nothing happened.

“Maybe we should check the back,” Clarke said.

Octavia pulled the dryer away from the wall, which she insisted she do by herself, then leaned over the top to look at the back.

“It looks fine to me,” Octavia told Clarke.

“Let me see,” Clarke said.

Octavia got off of the dryer, and Clarke climbed on top so as not to lean on her stomach. She looked at the back.

“Nothing looks out of place,” Clarke said. She looked at the hoses and wires.

Octavia sighed, “I guess we no longer have a dryer.

* * *

The next week, Clarke had work and volunteering every single day, so by the time Wednesday rolled around she was absolutely exhausted. Though he insisted that she should just go home and sleep, Clarke still went over to Bellamy’s apartment.

“I’d rather watch tv with you,” Clarke told him, flopping down on his couch.

Bellamy sighed, but sat down next to her. She promptly lifted his arm and snuggled up against his side.

The feeling of Clarke snuggled up against him was one Bellamy liked a little bit too much. It did nothing to help his crush. 

Clarke was out in under half an hour.

To not make things worse for him, Bellamy avoided looking at her, so he didn’t even realise that she was asleep until she started snoring softly.

He looked over at her.

“Clarke,” He whispered.

She didn’t respond

“Clarke,” He said, slightly louder. He shook her a bit.

She shifted against him, but didn’t wake up.

Bellamy sighed and reached for the tv remote. He turned off the tv, then shifted so he could pick up Clarke bridal style.

She was already asleep, and it didn’t look like she’d be waking up soon. Even if she did, he didn’t want her driving. Fatigue impairs just as much as alcohol does.

Bellamy carried Clarke down the hallway. It took him a minute, but he figured out how to open his bedroom door and put Clarke down on his bed. He tucked her in and made sure that she was comfortable, then turned to leave. Clarke caught his wrist.

“Stay,” she said quietly.

Bellamy turned back.

“Just let me put my pajamas on,” Bellamy said.

Clarke smiled and dropped her arm to the bed. Bellamy smiled back and hurried into the bathroom.

He shut the door behind him.

Why did he say yes. He should have told her no, and just slept on the couch like he had meant to. 

He pulled his shirt off.

This was crossing a line. His crush on her already bad enough, there was no way this could be good.

Bellamy tugged off his pants.

Could Clarke even make informed decisions when she was half asleep? He wasn’t that guy, and he knew --or at least he hoped-- that Clarke knew that, but what if she felt differently when she woke up.

He put on his shirt.

Sharing a bed couldn’t be very bad, could it? They would both be asleep for most of the time anyway.

He pulled on his pants.

This would be fine. They were friends, and sometimes friends shared a bed. Maybe this would even make things less awkward. He could do this.

* * *

The next night Clarke didn’t go over to Bellamy’s house. She told him that she was way too tired, and she didn’t want to bother him by sleeping over again. It wasn’t a lie, it just wasn’t the whole truth.

The truth was that she wanted to do it again; sleepover in his bed, wake up with his arms wrapped around her. She wanted to do it again. Everyday. For the rest of her life.

Octavia was in the living room when Clarke got home.

“I wasn’t expecting you,” Octavia said, looking away from the tv show she was watching.

“I’m tired,” Clarke shrugged. She sat down next to Octavia.

A few minutes passed.

“So you stayed over at Bellamy’s last night,” Octavia said.

“Um, yeah,” Clarke said, “I fell asleep on his couch, so he let me stay over.”

“Don’t tell me he let you slept on his couch?” Octavia asked.

“No,” Clarke said. She blushed, “I, um, slept in his bed.”

“Good,” Octavia said. She looked over at Clarke, “Wait, why are you blushing? Oh god, you two didn’t-”

“No,” Clarke quickly crushed that idea, “we didn’t have sex.”

It was silent for a moment.

“So you like him?” Octavia asked, “that’s why you’re blushing?”

“Yes,” Clarke admitted, “you won’t tell him, right? I need to do it myself.”

“Of course,” Octavia said, “your secret's safe with me.”

They sat back and watched tv for a while.

“I should probably go do some coursework before I go to bed,” Clarke sighed, pushing herself off the couch.

“Wait,” Octavia said, “before I forget. Raven’s coming over tomorrow to fix the dryer. I don’t know if you’ll run into her, but just don’t be surprised if she’s here.”

“Okay,” Clarke said.

Octavia and Raven had hit it off at the movie night. They seemed to text a lot, so it wasn’t surprising that Raven knew about their broken dryer. With what Clarke knew about Raven’s handywoman skills, it also wasn’t a surprise that Raven could fix it. It would be nice to not have to hang up all of their wet clothes in the shower.

* * *

By the next morning, Clarke had a plan. She needed to tell him the whole truth as soon as possible.

That afternoon, she hurried over to Bellamy’s apartment after school, knowing he’d be there getting ready for work. She left all of her stuff in the car and climbed up the stairs and walked down the hall. She stood in front of Bellamy’s door for a moment, took and deep breath, and gathered her courage. She knocked.

Bellamy opened the door.

“Hey,” he said, looking surprised. His expression quickly changed as he smiled, “I didn’t know you were coming. I actually have work in an hour. You can come in though,” he quickly moved to let her past.

“I know,” Clarke said, walking past him, “I just have something I really need to tell you.”

She turned back to face him. When he saw her expression his face fell.

“Is everything alright?” He asked, his eyes going wide, “did something happen?”

“Oh, no,” Clarke quickly assured, “I’m fine, the baby’s fine; it’s all good.”

“Oh,” Bellamy said, “so what do you have to tell me?”

Clarke had planned out what she was going to say, but now that she was here, standing in front of Bellamy, she was drawing a blank.

How was she supposed to tell him? Regardless of his feelings for her, admitting that she liked him would change everything. He had to know, though. Not telling him wasn’t an option, especially now. Just how to say it?

“So,” Clarke started, “what happened a couple of nights ago kind of got me thinking about us, and it, y’know, made me realize some things. I understand if you don’t feel the same, and if you don’t I hope we can keep on doing this together,” she motioned at her midsection, “I hope you understand that I don’t want to make things weird,” she continued on, “and I want what’s best for the baby, but if you don’t think you can do this, I’ll get it-”

“What are you talking about?” Bellamy cut in.

This was it.

“I kind of sort of really like you,” Clarke said.

Bellamy stared at her.

“I don’t know what you feel,” Clarke started rambling, “but I know that I had to tell you because I’m not sure if I could live with myself if I didn’t, but this doesn’t have to change anything between us, because it’ll probably go away anyway.” 

Bellamy was still staring at her, opening and closing his mouth, trying to figure out what to say. Clarke already knew exactly what he was going to say.

He didn’t feel the same.

Her eyes welled up.

“Y’know what, it’s just a stupid crush,” Clarke said, wiping her eyes. 

She pushed past Bellamy and opened the door.

“Wait!” Bellamy said grabbing her arm.

“No, it’s fine,” Clarke said, pulling away, “I get it, really.”

She closed the door behind her and ran to her car. 

* * *

Bellamy didn’t know whether to follow her or not. He was in full on panic mode. 

Clarke liked him back. He had never even considered that she might because she was way out of his league.

That was probably ruined, though. Maybe if he had said something he might have been able to fix this. He couldn't go after her now. Was there still a way to fix this? He didn’t know what he’d do if he had to live without Clarke or the baby. 

He needed an outside opinion. He needed Miller.

 

Bellamy got to work half an hour early, and paced around the precinct until Miller showed up.

“Hey dude,” Miller said, “you okay?”

Bellamy didn’t respond, he just grabbed Miller’s arm and dragged him to Kane’s office.

“Me and Miller want to do paperwork today, so we’re just going to go get a head start,” he told Kane.

Kane looked confused, but he nodded anyway. No one ever wanted to do paperwork; it was generally used as a punishment. However, it guaranteed Miller and Bellamy time to talk.

“Something is seriously wrong,” Miller said as soon as Bellamy pulled him into the filing room.

“Clarke came over,” Bellamy said, turning towards Miller. 

“What did she say?” Miller asked. Bellamy had told him about how Clarke had slept over.

“She likes me,” Bellamy said, “She came over and she gave me this whole speech about how she likes me, but she doesn’t want to ruin anything, and that maybe if I like her too we can try dating or something like that.”

“What did you say to her?” Miller asked.

“Nothing,” Bellamy said. He started pacing around the room, “I panicked, and I couldn’t get my thoughts straight. I just kept thinking about what might happen if a relationship didn’t work out, and I don’t know what I’d do if something bad happened between me and Clarke and I didn’t get to be in my kid’s life. I guess she thought that I didn’t like her, and she just left, and I didn’t know what to do.” He collapsed into a chair and put his head in his hands.

“That’s rough buddy,” Miller said, slowly walking over to Bellamy. He sat down in the chair next to him.

“I don’t know what to do,” Bellamy said.

Miller picked up a file and opened it up.

“You have to go tell her how you feel,” Miller said, “lay all of your cards out on the table. That’s the only thing you can do.”

He got up and started opening drawers in the file cabinet.

Tell her the truth; lay all of his cards out on the table. Right now, he’d do just about anything to stay on Clarke’s good side, so maybe it was worth the risk.

Miller finally found the drawer he was looking for and placed his file inside.

“Take a deep breath and relax,” Miller said, “You’re here for the next eight hours, so just take the time to think about it.” He grabbed another file, “and start filing, because Kane might stick us in here for real if he sees that you’re not working.”

* * *

Clarke had managed to keep the crying to a minimum as she drove home from Bellamy’s apartment. Rushing up the stairs, she finally let it all out.

God, she had actually let herself entertain the idea that Bellamy might like her. She should have just realized that, to him, she was just Clarke; his little sister’s best friend, and the girl he got pregnant. Yeah, they were friends, but it was more from circumstance than anything else.

She fumbled with her keys, but managed to get the door open after a few moments. Once she closed the door behind her, she collapsed against it, sobbing even harder.

“What happened to you?”

Clarke’s head snapped up. Raven was walking towards her.

She remembered that Octavia had told her that Raven was coming over to fix the dryer.

“I’m fine,” Clarke said, wiping her eyes.

“No you’re not,” Raven said. She slid down beside Clarke.

“I will be,” Clarke said, “just not right now.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Raven asked.

Clarke took a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

“I just talked to Bellamy,” Clarke started.

“So it’s a relationship problem,” Raven said, “It seems like you’ve gotten more than you deserve what with Finn, and I guess Bellamy.”

“You should have seen me in highschool,” Clarke said, “I swear me and my girlfriend broke up every other month.”

Raven helped Clarke up, and they moved into the living room. Raven found some ice cream in the freezer, and she brought it to Clarke along with two spoons.

“So what happened with Bellamy?” Raven asked after she settled herself on the couch.

Clarke told her the story.

“Me and Bellamy have been packing up his apartment, and a few days ago I fell asleep on his couch. I stayed over, and we slept together in his bed. I sort of admitted to myself that I like him. I thought that maybe he liked me back, and that, even if he didn't it wouldn’t ruin things.” She started tearing up again, “I went over, and I told him that I like him. He didn’t say anything, but the look on his face,” tears started streaming down her face, “I’ve ruined everything. I’m Octavia’s best friend, so I’ll have to see him all the time. And then there’s the kid.” She turned to Raven, “I can’t do this by myself.”

Raven rubbed Clarke’s shoulder.

“It’ll be okay,” Raven soothed, “things will work out for the best. Maybe he’ll realize that he likes you too. You’re a catch, and if Bellamy can’t see that, it’s his loss.”

Clarke wasn’t sure she believed Raven, but it was the thought that counted.

“If you’re that worried, I know I haven’t known you for long,” Raven continued, “but if anyone can raise a baby on their own, you can.”

“Thanks,” Clarke sniffled.

“Give it a few days,” Raven said, “I’m sure things will sort themselves out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment; if you didn't, please leave a comment. I would love to hear what you guys think.
> 
> You can find me [here](http://www.belamygrifin.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had messed things up with Clarke, and pretty much broken her heart, so Octavia wasn’t very keen on seeing him. Sure, Clarke had only told him yesterday, but Octavia didn’t know how he had managed to ruin things in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all of the lovely reviews. I know I respond to all of them, but I just thought I'd tell you all again how much it means to me.
> 
> I'll be updating every two weeks from now until I finish writing the story. After that I'll probably update more frequently, but I don't think that'll happen for a while.

There was a knock on the front door. Clarke had been moping around all day, so Octavia answered it. 

Bellamy was standing in the hallway looking sheepish. He was wearing jeans and a sport jacket, and was holding a bouquet of flowers. The scene was reminiscent of a romantic comedy from the 90s.

“What do you want?” Octavia snapped. He had messed things up with Clarke, and pretty much broken her heart, so Octavia wasn’t very keen on seeing him. Sure, Clarke had only told him yesterday, but Octavia didn’t know how he had managed to ruin things in the first place.

“I need to talk to Clarke,” Bellamy said.

Octavia raised her eyebrows.

“I’m here to fix things,” Bellamy pleaded.

“I’ll go get her,” Octavia said coldly.

She left Bellamy at the door and went to Clarke’s room. She peeked her head around the door.

“Hey,” She said, “Bellamy’s here to see you.”

Clarke looked up at her.

“I think you should hear what he has to say,” Octavia told her.

“Okay,” Clarke said.

Clarke walked out to the hallway. Octavia slipped into her room, leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone in the hallway.

“Hey,” Clarke spoke, walking down the hallway towards Bellamy. 

“Hey,” Bellamy said.

Standing in front of him, Clarke suddenly wished that she was wearing something better than a pair of pajama pants and an old sweater.

“About yesterday,” Clarke started.

“No,” Bellamy stopped her, “you don’t have to explain anything. There’s nothing to explain. The truth is, I like you, but you’re way too good for me and I never thought you’d like me back. Yesterday when you came over I panicked because I’ve been telling myself all of the reasons why we shouldn’t date because I know that if I didn’t I might do something stupid like ask you out. I should have told you that yesterday," He said.  “Anyway," he continued, "I brought you these,” he offered her the flowers. “I didn’t know what you liked, so...”

“These are nice, thank you,” Clarke said, taking the flowers.

“I’m also here to see if you’d like to maybe go on a date with me?” Bellamy asked nervously.

“Of course,” Clarke smiled.

Bellamy let out a smile.

“I was almost afraid you’d say no,” He admitted.

“You knew that I like you, what more would you want?” Clarke laughed.

“A yes to a date with me,” Bellamy said.

“Well, you have that,” Clarke said. “When do you want to have this date?”

“I was thinking now,” Bellamy said.

“Now?” Clarke asked.

“Unless now doesn’t work for you,” Bellamy quickly added, “we can do it some other time.”

“I’ll have to get dressed first,” Clarke said, “but now works.”

“I think you look great like that,” Bellamy teased, “but if you want to change…”

“I’m in my pajamas,” Clarke responded as she backed towards her room. When she turned, Octavia was standing in the door of her room.

“I can put those in water if you want,” Octavia said, gesturing towards the flowers Clarke was holding.

“Sure,” Clarke said, handing her the bouquet.

Clarke went into her room and opened her closet. She wasn’t sure what she would wear. Bellamy was wear jeans, so it couldn’t be that fancy. He was also wearing a sports jacket, though, so she couldn’t just wear jeans and a t-shirt. 

She finally decided to wear the dress her mother had made her buy. It wasn’t formal, but it made her look put together. Clarke pulled a cardigan on overtop. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail, and brushed it out. 

When she found Bellamy, he was sitting in the kitchen with Octavia. He stood up when he noticed her in the doorway.

“You ready?” he asked.

Clarke nodded.

They said goodbye to Octavia and started down the stairs.

“Where are we going?” Clarke asked.

“I wanted to find the most romantic restaurant in Seattle,” Bellamy started.

“Really?” Clarke asked, wide eyed.

“Yeah,” Bellamy said, “but I couldn’t get a reservation, so we’re going to the pancake house on 132nd ave.”

“Are you saying that the pancake house  _ isn’t _ the most romantic restaurant in the city?” Clarke asked.

“It’s a close second,” Bellamy conceded.

Now that all of their feelings were out in the open, the conversation flowed easily on the car ride over.

When they arrived, they went in and got a table for two.

“Now that we’re here,” Bellamy said as they were sitting, “I think that this just might be most romantic restaurant in the city.”

Clarke laughed.

“Y’know,” She said, “I don’t think I’ve ever been on a date like this, especially not a first date.”

“What were your first date’s like?” Bellamy asked.

“Very planned out,” Clarke said, “We went to a movie, or a fancy restaurant, and it was all great and romantic, but I like how this was very spontaneous.”

“I’ll have to add spontaneity to the list of ‘ways to woo Clarke Griffin’” Bellamy grinned.

“Did you just say you’re going to  _ woo _ me?” Clarke laughed.

“Yes I did,” Bellam challenged, “And I plan to. I’m going to make sure I deserve to date you.”

“You already deserve to date me,” Clarke said.

* * *

After he drove her back to her apartment, Bellamy walked Clarke up to her apartment.

“This was nice,” Clarke smiled up at Bellamy once they were back, “I had a good time.”

“Me too,” Bellamy said.

He nervously stepped closer to her. Clarke stood on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him, closing the distance between them.

There was a retching noise.

Clarke and Bellamy quickly stepped apart and looked at the source of the noise. 

“Sorry,” they both mumbled.

Octavia want into the kitchen and left them alone.

“Well, um, I guess I’ll see you,” Bellamy said.

“Yea, remember I have an appointment on Thursday,” Clarke said.

“How could I forget,” Bellamy laughed. He opened the door. “Bye.”

“Bye,” Clarke said.

She smiled to herself as she walked into the kitchen and sat down in her chair.

“From that disgusting display of affection, I’m assuming you had a great time?” Octavia asked.

“It was amazing,” Clarke sighed.

“Keeping in mind that he’s my brother, tell me all about it,” Octavia said.

“Well,” Clarke started, “we went to the pancake house.”

“Seriously,” Octavia said, unimpressed, “he took you to the pancake house?”

“I thought it was nice,” Clarke said. “Anyway, we just talked and ate pancakes, then we came back.”

“What did you guys talk about?” Octavia asked.

“A lot of things,” Clarke said.

“So are you two dating now?” Octavia asked.

“I don’t know,” Clarke shrugged, “we didn’t talk about that.”

“I don’t want to rain on your parade,” Octavia said, “but you need to really consider what happens if this doesn’t work out, and what happens if it does.”

* * *

On Wednesday, Octavia was watching tv while doing homework. Clarke trudged into the room, and flopped down beside her. Octavia looked over at her.

“I’m getting stretch marks,” Clarke said in explanation.

“Really?” Octavia said.

Clarke lifted up her shirt to let Octavia look.

“They don’t look that bad,” Octavia said, trying to cheer her up.

“Not yet,” Clarke responded.

“Isn’t there some kind of cream or something that help with stretch marks?” Octavia asked.

“Cocoa butter, I think,” Clarke supplied.

“Why don’t we get you some of that,” Octavia suggested. She got up and turned off the TV.

“Now?” Clarke asked.

“The sooner, the better,” Octavia said. She grabbed Clarke’s hand and pulled her up, off the couch.

* * *

Bellamy and Clarke didn't see each other between Sunday and Thursday, which gave Clarke time to think about what Octavia said.

Of course, she had thought about what might happen if a relationship with Bellamy didn’t work out. They were both mature adults. Even if it meant that they just saw the baby on opposite weeks, or something of the like, they could deal with that. And on the off chance that they couldn’t, Clarke could do this on her own, as terrifying as the thought might be.

She hadn’t, however, though about what would happen if her and Bellamy’s relationship did work out. Or, more specifically, what would happen if a relationship worked out past the time the baby was born. It was no secret that babies were hard, and sometimes put a strain on a  relationship. If her and Bellamy didn’t have a solid relationship, they would never work out; the clock was ticking.

* * *

On Thursday, Clarke stood on the sidewalk outside the Medical building, waiting for Bellamy to pick her up. She shivered and pulled her coat around herself as the wind blew past. She spotted Bellamy’s truck half a block away. As it pulled up, Clarke hurried towards the curb.

“Hey,” Bellamy greeted ask Clarke got in

“Hey,” Clarke responded. She tossed her bag into the backseat and buckled herself in.

“Sorry I’m late,” Bellamy said as he pulled into traffic, “were you waiting long?”

“No, just a few minutes,” Clarke told him.

“I meant to get off twenty minutes ago,” Bellamy explained, “but me and Miller had to arrest some guy for public indecency, and it took longer than we thought.”

“Sounds like you had an interesting day,” Clarke commented.

“I guess you could call it that,” Bellamy said. “How was your day?”

“Good,” Clarke said. “I’ve been leaking milk like crazy, which reminds me, so you have any tissues?”

“I think they’re by your feet,” Bellamy said.

Clarke leaned down and picked them up. She folded a couple and put them in her shirt.

Once again, Bellamy was wearing his uniform, and Clarke’s hormones had made sure she noticed. She didn’t know if having a thing for people in uniforms was good or bad, but she certainly wasn't going to complain about Bellamy’s appearance. Now that they were... whatever they were, at least Clarke could vocalize her feeling.

“Have I ever told you that I think you look very attractive in uniform?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t think you have,” Bellamy grinned.

“I have this thing for people in uniform,” Clarke said, “they just look so polished and put together.”

“So what you’re saying is that you only like me for my body?” Bellamy teased.

“What else do you have going for you?” Clarke responded.

“I’m offended,” Bellamy said with mock offense. “I happen to have an amazing personality.”

They pulled into the parking lot of the clinic, and went inside.

As usual, the waiting room was filled with women at various stages of pregnancy. Many had their significant others with them.

After giving the receptionist her name, Clarke sat in the waiting room. Bellamy sat beside her.

“So what happens today?” Bellamy asked.

“We hear the heartbeat again,” Clarke said, “There’ll be some results from the tests that show if the baby has any deformities. I’m not worried about that, they would have called if something was seriously wrong. She’ll probably tell us to think about taking childbirth classes, which I can get us into, no problem. And, if things line up right, we might get to find out the sex of the baby.”

Bellamy perked up when he heard the last bit.

“Really?” He asked, “we can find out the sex so soon?”

“I’m in my fifth month,” Clarke laughed at his excitement, “and yes, we might find out.”

Clarke’s name was called, so they got up and were led to a room. Clarke changed into a gown, then they waited for the nurse. After a few minutes, she arrived.

The nurse told them that all of the test had come back normal, and that there was nothing to worry about. She started the ultrasound on Clarke.

“Everything seems to be good,” the nurse said, “so I’ll just tell the doctor that she can see you now.”

After she left, Clarke grabbed Bellamy’s hand.

“We should be able to find out if it’s a boy or a girl,” She said, squeezing his hand, “the baby looks like it’s in the right position.”

Clarke continued to hold onto Bellamy’s hand as the doctor came in. She greeted them, then looked over the charts.

“Everything looks good so far,” the doctor said, “how have you been feeling?”

“As well as can be expected,” Clarke told her.

She asked Clarke a lot of questions about her symptoms, and if they've changed, and if she's gotten any new ones.

“Well, it’s all sounding fairly normal,” the doctor said, “how about we take a look at the baby.”

The doctor spent a few minutes moving the wand around Clarke’s abdomen, looking at the baby from various angles. When they listed to the heartbeat, Clarke squeezed Bellamy’s hand, which she was still holding.

“You two are very lucky today,” the doctor said, “Your baby is in the correct position, so, if you want, I can tell you the sex.”

“We’d like that,” Clarke said.

The doctor turned back to the screen and moved the wand around a bit. She settled on one spot and inspected the image for a moment.

“Congratulations,” she said, turning back to them, “you’re having a baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter, since it's nice and fluffy. Anyways, if you'd like, tell me what you think. I love reading reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A baby girl,” Clarke smiled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that this chapter, as well as the last two, and probably the rest of this story, is not beta'd, so I'm responsible for all errors.

“A baby girl,” Clarke smiled to herself. 

Her and Bellamy were on their way back to her apartment.

The appointment had ended shortly after the doctor had told them it was a girl. Neither of them had said much since then, both letting the news sink in.

“She’s going to be so cute,” Clarke said.

“With such attractive parents she has to be,” Bellamy agreed.

“Octavia is going to be so excited to find out,” Clarke enthused.

“I know she’s going to love having a niece,” Bellamy said.

“This kid is going to be so spoiled,” Clarke said.

Bellamy agreed.

They parked the car, and went up to Clarke’s apartment. 

Octavia was at work, so they’d have to wait until she got back to tell her the exciting news.

Bellamy turned on the tv, and Clarke pulled out her homework, and got a head start on it. 

By the time Octavia got home, Bellamy had started dinner, and Clarke had finished up her homework, and had perched herself on the counter next to the stove. 

“I was talking to the realtor the other day, and she said that there are a few people who are interested in my apartment,” Bellamy said.

“That’s good,” Clarke said, “hopefully it’ll sell soon.”

“I also asked the realtor if she knows of any apartments that might work for us.”

“And?”

“She said she can show us around Saturday afternoon.”

“I’ll make sure I don’t have to work.”

“How is work?” Bellamy asked.

“Good,” Clarke shrugged.

“Are you sure you should be working?” Bellamy asked. 

“You know I need the money.”

“You really don’t.” He flipped a waffle.

“Rent isn’t exactly optional.”

“You know your mom would pay for it if you let her. Especially since you’re pregnant.”

“I want to pay my own rent.”

Bellamy sighed. “Just don’t hurt yourself.”

“I won’t.”

The heard the front door open.

“Hello?” Octavia called.

“In here,” Clarke responded.

A few seconds later she entered the kitchen.

“Hey,” she greeted, dumping her bag onto a kitchen chair.

“Hey,” Clarke replied, “how was work?”

“Good,” Octavia told them, “how did your appointment go?”

Clarke looked over at Bellamy, who was already looked back at her.

“Do you want to tell her?” Clarke asked him.

“I think you should,” Bellamy said.

“Tell me what?” Octavia looked between them.

“We’re having a baby girl,” Clarke grinned.

“Really?” Octavia said. She hugged Clarke, “that’s so amazing,” She squealed and moved to hug Bellamy, “You must be so excited.”

“We are,” Clarke smiled.

Octavia pulled away from Bellamy and let him get back to his waffles.

“She’s going to be adorable, I just know it,” Octavia said.

“If she looks anything like Clarke, she will be,” Bellamy said.

“You know it’s more likely she’ll look like you,” Clarke told him.

“Either way, she’ll be cute,” Octavia said.

Bellamy put the last batch of waffles onto the plate.

Clarke looked over at Octavia.

“It’s about time for another movie night, right?” Clarke asked, grabbing three plates from the cupboard behind her.

“Yeah.”

“We should host it again, and tell everyone while they’re here,” Clarke suggested, handing out the plates. She looked back at Bellamy. “You can come, and invite Miller too.”

“Who should everyone be?” Octavia asked, “obviously Harper, Monroe and Fox.”

“Jasper and Monty?” Bellamy suggested. He put a couple of waffle on his plate.

“Yeah,” Clarke agreed, grabbing a waffle. “we should invite Raven too, and Lincoln.”

“Would it be weird if I told Harper that she can invite John?” Octavia asked, “I want to see him for myself.” She started buttering her waffles.

“He likes being called Murphy,” Bellamy told her.

“Will she even be able to come?” Clarke responded to Octavia, bring her plate over to the table. “She said she started working on Saturdays.”

“Let’s just invite everyone for next Saturday, and see who can come,” Octavia said.

 

After finishing the waffles, all three of them were sitting at the table.

“I should call my mom and tell he she’ll be having a granddaughter,” Clarke said.

“D’you think she’ll be excited?” Octavia asked.

“She’ll be overjoyed,” Clarke said. She pulled out her phone, dialed her mom’s number, and put it on speaker.

“Hello?”

“Hi mom,” Clarke said.

“Hi, Clarke” Abby greeted, “how are you?”

“I’m good,” Clarke said. “I’m with Bellamy and Octavia; you’re on speaker.”

“Hi,” Abby said.

“Hi,” They both greeted her.

“How are you two?” Abby asked.

“We’re good,” Bellamy said.

“We have something to tell you,” Clarke said.

“What is it?” Abby asked.

“Well,” Clarke started, “Bellamy and I went to the doctor’s today, and we found out that I’m having a girl.”

Abby gasped. 

“Mom?” Clarke asked.

“That’s so amazing,” Abby said. She sounded excited.

“Yea,” Clarke said.

“I’m going to have a granddaughter,” She said.

“After Bellamy and Octavia, you’re the first to know,” Clarke said.

“I really should come up there soon,” Abby said, “I’m missing all of this.”

“You’re really not missing much,” Clarke said, “I doubt much will happen before that baby’s born, and you’ll be here for that.”

“You’re right,” Abby said.

“We should probably go now,” Clarke said.

“Okay, be safe,” Abby said.

“I will,” Clarke said.

“All of you,” Abby said to all three of them.

“We will,” Octavia told her.

“Bye,” Clarke said.

“Bye,” Abby said.

They hung up.

* * *

 

On Saturday afternoon, Bellamy picked up Clarke from her apartment, and they went to the realtor’s office.

“Hello again,” she said to Bellamy as she shook his hand.

“Hi,” Bellamy said, “this is Clarke, my girlfriend.”

“I’m Kelsey,” the realtor said, sticking out her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Clarke said.

“Bellamy’s told me about what you two are looking for,” Kelsey said, “and I think I’ve got a few in mind. I’ll just grab the keys, and we can be on our way.”

 

The first apartment they went to was north of the university. It was fine for Clarke to get to school, but they were further from the cafe, and it would extend Bellamy’s commute by fifteen minutes.

Bellamy said as much when they arrived.

“We’re here already,” Clarke said, “let's at least give it a chance.”

Kelsey took them up the elevator to the seventh floor.

“It’s a bit small,” she said, unlocking the door, “but it has a very charming feel.”

She opened the door and walked in. Bellamy and Clarke followed.

“This is tiny,” Clarke whispered. 

To their right was the combined living room and kitchen, and at the end the was a small room that Bellamy assumed was the bathroom. On their left was a wall with a few doors.

“As you can see, we’ve got an open floor plan,” Kelsey said. “This door, and the one at the end of the hallway are the two bedrooms. The door in the middle is the closet, and the room on our right is the bathroom.” 

Clarke opened the door the closest bedroom and peered in.

“You two can look around. If you have any question, I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Bellamy smiled at her, as she walked over to the kitchen table, then he followed Clarke into the bedroom. She was standing at the foot of the bed. 

“The decorations are nice,” she commented

“It’s way to small,” Bellamy said, standing next to her. The only other floorspace was in the closet.

“There’s barely enough room to breathe,” Clarke agreed. 

Out of courtesy, they looked at the rest of the apartment. The second bedroom was even smaller, and the door of bathroom hit the toilet when it was opened.

“What did you think?” Kelsey asked when they were done.

“It’s very small,” Bellamy said.

“We need a third bedroom,” Clarke told her bluntly.

“Oh,” Kelsey said, “well then, the next apartment should be more to your liking.”

They went back to their cars.

“Why do we need three bedrooms?” Bellamy asked.

“One for you, one for me, and one for the baby,” Clarke said.

“Oh,” Bellamy said. He had assumed that him and Clarke could just share a room.

“We’ve only been dating for a week,” Clarke said, reading Bellamy’s mind, “I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“No, it’s fine,” Bellamy said, “that actually makes sense.”

 

The second apartment they looked at wasn’t noteworthy. There was nothing particularly wrong with it, but neither of them really liked it.

 

The third apartment was only a block away from the police station.

“At least it has that going for it,” Bellamy said, when Clarke pointed it out.

They took the elevator to the third floor, then went down to the end of the hallway.

“This is a great building,” Kelsey said, “there are a lot of young couples, and since the police station is just down the street, it’s a very safe neighbourhood.”

“It has that going for it too,” Clarke whispered to Bellamy before following Kelsey into the apartment.

“As you can see,” Kelsey said, “we have a combined kitchen and living room. Down that hallway,” she pointed to the hallway on the right, “are two of the bedrooms and the bathroom. Down this one,” she pointed to the one on the left, “is the other bedroom. You two can go ahead and look around. I’ll be here if you need me.”

They started down the hallway on the left, then look at the rooms in the hallway on the right.

“I could live here,” Clarke said once they had finally made their way into the living room.

“I like it,” Bellamy said.

They stood in the living room for another minute, then went back to the kitchen.

“What did you think?” Kelsey asked.

“We really like it,” Clarke said.

“That’s great,” Kelsey said, “We only have one more apartment to look at, and I think you’ll like that one too.”

 

Clarke got quieter and quieter the closer they got to the fourth apartment.

“Are you okay?” Bellamy asked when they finally got to the apartment.

“Yeah, fine,” Clarke said.

It was an obvious lie, but Bellamy didn’t push.

They followed Kelsey up to the third floor.

“This is a great building,” Kelsey said as they walked down the hall, “It’s a great location too. As you can see it’s very close to where you live now,” She told Bellamy.

Kelsey unlocked the door.

“The kitchen is a bit small, but the appliances are all new,” Kelsey told them, “The bathroom is just off the living room, and the bedrooms are down this hallway.”

Bellamy waited, but, for once, Clarke didn’t immediately move to look at any of the rooms. He decided to head towards the bedrooms, and Clarke followed him. She didn’t comment on anything.

They look through the apartment. Bellamy liked it enough.

“I don’t like it,” Clarke said.

“What’s wrong with it?” Bellamy asked.

“I just don’t like it,” Clarke told him.

They walked back to the kitchen.

“What did you think?” Kelsey asked.

“It’s not for us,” Clarke told her.

They went down to the lobby, and Kelsey said goodbye to them and left. Clarke started towards the door, but Bellamy caught her arm.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Bellamy asked, “you’re acting weird.”

“I told you I’m fine, and I am,” Clarke said, “can we leave?”

She pulled away from him and started towards the door, but stopped when Finn walked in. His eyes immediately fell on her, then landed on Bellamy.

Everything clicked. This was why Clarke was acting weird. Finn lived in this building.

Bellamy probably should have realized it before. He had never been here, of course, but he knew that Finn lived near him. Octavia had even told him the exact address.

“What are you doing here?” Finn asked.

“We’re just leaving,” Clarke said. She tried to go around him but Finn stepped into her path.

“Why are you here in the first place?” He asked, “I see you brought  _ him. _ ”

“Do you have a problem with me?” Bellamy asked, putting himself between Clarke and Finn.

“Clarke cheated on me with you,” Finn said, taking a step towards him, “so, yes, I have a problem with you.”

“You know what,” Clarke said, getting between them, “I didn’t cheat on you. I slept with Bellamy  _ after _ we broke up. You’d know that if you had actually listened to what I said when I came over. Even if I had cheated on you, you’re in no position to judge me. Get your facts straight and leave me alone.”

She stormed out, and Bellamy followed her.

“He is so frustrating,” Clarke muttered to herself as she climbed into Bellamy’s truck.

“I’m sorry we went in there,” Bellamy said.

“Don’t be,” Clarke said, “you didn’t know he live there. I hoped we wouldn’t run into to him, so of course we did.”

“At least we can cross that off the list of possible apartments,” Bellamy said.

“I really like the third one Kelsey showed us,” Clarke said. “Honestly, it’s the best one by far.”

“You think it’s the one?” Bellamy asked.

“It could be,” Clarke replied.

 

When they got back to Clarke’s apartment, they found Octavia and Lincoln packing some of Octavia’s belongings into boxes.

Clarke went to drop her belongings off in her room, leaving Bellamy, Octavia, and Lincoln packing boxes.

“Y’know,” Bellamy said, moving to beside Octavia so he could help her pack, “My apartment’s going to sell soon, so whenever you two want to move in together, I can stay here.”

“I don’t think I’ll have my stuff out of here until sometime next week,” Octavia said, “so maybe in a couple of weeks I can move out, and you can move in.”

“Okay,” Bellamy said.

“So how did apartment hunting go?” Octavia asked.

“It was great until we ran into Finn,” Bellamy told her.

“You ran into Finn? Where?”

“At his apartment building,” Bellamy told her, “We looked at an apartment there.”

“What happened?” Octavia asked.

“He accused Clarke of cheating on him,” Bellamy said, “then she put him in his place, and we left.”

“I knew something was off with her,” Octavia said.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Bellamy said, “especially compared to what it could have turned into. I think Clarke’s just worked up over seeing him again.”

“I don’t think she expected to see him much again,” Octavia said, “I don’t think it’s anything to worry about.”

* * *

On Wednesday, Clarke and Octavia were sitting next to each other at the kitchen table, doing coursework, and eating tacos. Octavia was flipping through one of her textbooks, when Clarke suddenly dropped her pencil and grabbed Octavia’s arm.

Octavia eyes shot up to look at Clarke.

“I just felt the baby move,” Clarke said in awe.

“Really!” Octavia said, a smile breaking out on her face.

Clarke nodded vigorously. For the past week, she’d been feeling movements almost like she was getting gas. She’d been suspicious, but never quite sure if they really were just gas, or if the baby was moving. This movement, however, had definitely been the baby.

“Do you think I can feel it?” Octavia asked.

Clarke grabbed Octavia’s hand and positioned it on her swollen stomach.

“She’s kicking right here,” Clarke said.

They both waited for a moment.

“I can’t feel anything,” Octavia said, a bit disappointed.

“It’s probably too early,” Clarke said.

Octavia took her hand off of Clarke’s stomach.

“I have to tell Bellamy,” Clarke enthused, grabbing her phone, “I know he’ll be excited.”

**Clarke:** I FELT THE BABY MOVE!!!!

She started rubbing her abdomen.

“It’s so weird to finally feel the baby inside me,” Clarke said.

Her phone beeped.

**Bellamy:** Really? When?

**Clarke:** Just now. I’ve been feeling her for the past week, but I wasn’t sure until now.

**Bellamy:** Should I come over? 

**Clarke:** No. You won’t be able to feel anything, if there’s anything to feel. Octavia tried, and she couldn’t.

**Bellamy:** :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether you liked it or not, please leave a review because I love hearing from you guys, and finding out how to make this story better.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait, she?” Fox asked.
> 
> “I didn’t say that,” Clarke said, quickly.
> 
> “Yes you did,” Monroe said, “you said she.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was supposed to be up yesterday, but I was busy fundraising, so you'll have to forgive me.
> 
> Also, quick update on how writing this story is going, I'm guessing that there are going to be about 25 chapters, give or take. As soon as I'm done writing them, I'll let you guys know, and I'll start updating more often.

 Saturday night, Clarke and Octavia squished ten people into their living room for movie night. Harper couldn’t make it, but all of their other friends were there.

“How’s apartment hunting going?” Monty asked Clarke from his spot, squished between Monroe and Jasper.

"Bellamy's already sold his apartment, and he has to move out soon, so our we're trying to make our decision," Clarke said, "we found a place we like."

“Where is it?” Monroe asked.

“We need to know how easy it’s going to be to get to you when we have to babysit,” Jasper said.

“It’s a block down from the police station,” Clarke told them, “and you won’t be babysitting anytime soon. She’ll have to be more than a few months old.”

“Wait, she?” Fox asked.

“I didn’t say that,” Clarke said, quickly.

“Yes you did,” Monroe said, “you said she.”

“Is it going to be a girl?” Monty asked.

Clarke tried to think of a way to talk her way out of this. She hadn’t meant to let it slip; they were supposed to tell everyone at the same time.

“I wasn’t supposed to tell you that yet,” She finally admitted.

“So we’re going to have a niece,” Jasper said.

“No, I’m going to have a niece,” Octavia said, walking in from the kitchen where her, Lincoln, and Raven were making popcorn. She was holding two bowls. She put them down the the coffee table and looked over at Clarke. “I thought you and Bell were going to tell everyone together?”

“I sort of accidentally let it slip,” Clarke said.

“I guess you’ll just have to tell everyone else when they come in,” Octavia sighed.

“I guess,” Clarke said.

Octavia went back into the kitchen.

“Let me tell them, okay,” Clarke told the other three, looking pointedly at Jasper.

“Will do,” Jasper said.

“So how’s the kid anyway?” Monty asked.

“Good,” Clarke shrugged, “I can finally feel her moving.”

“Really?” Monroe asked.

“Yeah,” Clarke said, “no one else can feel them yet, though. Octavia and Bellamy have tried, but nothing yet.”

“How are you?” Monroe asked.

“Fine,” Clarke said, “being pregnant is annoying… and painful.”

“That sounds awful,” Jasper commented.

Fox elbowed him.

“It is awful,” Clarke agreed.

There was a knock on the door.

“Got it,” Octavia yelled from the kitchen.

The sounds of Bellamy and Miller’s voices made it to the living room long before they walked in.

“Hey,” Clarke greeted.

“Hey,” The both responded.

“I brought the movie,” Bellamy said, tossing Clarke Jurassic Park, “I don’t know why you don’t have it. It’s a classic.”

“Octavia took it to Lincoln’s house, since I’ll have access to yours pretty soon anyway.”

She tossed it back to Bellamy.

“Put it in,” She told him.

Before Bellamy finally figured out the dvd player, the popcorn had been made, and everyone else had squished themselves onto and around the couch and chairs.

“I know I let it slip to most of you earlier,” Clarke said, “but we found out that the baby is a girl.”

The reaction was generally the same.

* * *

The weekend after, Bellamy and Clarke made an offer on an apartment. They had finally decided on the third apartment Kelsey had shown them.

* * *

By the end of the week, all of the housing arrangements were set. Clarke and Bellamy had gotten the apartment they had put an offer on, and the date of possession was in two weeks. Clarke had talked to her landlord, and the apartment had to be vacated in the next month. On Friday, Octavia was moving out. Bellamy was working the overnight shift, so he was set to move in on Saturday.

Since she wasn’t allowed to carry anything down to the parking garage, Clarke took it upon herself to make sure Octavia wasn’t leaving anything behind. She went through the furniture Octavia was leaving in her room, and looked through the bathroom drawers. All of the cupboards in the kitchen were thoroughly inspected for anything Octavia particularly liked, and Clarke took all of Octavia’s dvd’s out of the living room.

“You forgot these,” Clarke told Octavia when she got back upstairs. She handed her the box of dvd’s.

“You shouldn’t be carrying that,” Octavia reprimanded, taking the box.

Clarke rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

“It’s not going to kill me,” She said. “Anyway, I’ve looked through the apartment, and it’s all that’s left.”

Octavia put the box down on the floor beside her, and wrapped her arms around Clarke.

“I’m going to miss living with you,” She said into Clarke’s shoulder.

“I’m going to miss living with you too,” Clarke said, wrapping her arms around Octavia.

“You’re always welcome to come over,” Octavia said, pulling away, “any time, day or night.”

“You too,” Clarke said, “I’ll always be there for you.”

“Make sure to text me whenever something interesting happens with my niece,” Octavia said.

“I might tell Bellamy first,” Clarke said, “but I’ll make sure you’re second.”

They stood for a second, before Clarke enveloped Octavia in another hug.

“I’m really going to miss you,” She said.

“It’s not going to be the same,” Octavia agreed.

As they stood hugging, Clarke took it all in. The perfume Octavia was wearing was the same one Clarke had given her a couple Christmases ago. She was wearing a grad t-shirt from the year Clarke graduated; it had been hers at some point, but that had been years ago. They had been part of each other's lives for so long that everything showed it.

Octavia really was the best friend she’d ever had. They would still be best friends, a little distance couldn’t change that, but Octavia was right when she said it wasn’t going to be the same.

They would always be best friends, but they would never again lounge around in their pajamas watching reruns of Friends; never freak out together about what to wear on a date, or help each other with makeup.

Things were changing for the better, but she sure was going to miss it.

When they finally pulled away, Clarke had to wipe her eyes.

“You’ll come over next weekend, right?” Octavia asked.

“Of course,” Clarke said.

They said their goodbyes, and Octavia left.

Clarke walked over to the old, uncomfortable couch, and sat down. She surveyed the room. It was almost exactly the way it had been before Octavia had packed up all her things, but there were a few noticeable pictures, and a lovely houseplant missing. There was another difference too; the room seemed lonelier with Octavia’s presence.

Clarke leaned her head back against the back of the couch. For the next eighteen hours, she officially lived alone.

* * *

While the second trimester is generally hailed as the easiest, Clarke did experience a few annoying symptoms; most notably, insomnia. It didn’t seem to be caused by anything in particular; her back didn’t hurt too much, and she wasn’t all that anxious. That almost made it more annoying because she couldn’t just fix the issue.

With Octavia around, Clarke had tried to stay in her room, or quietly move to the living room or kitchen if she couldn’t sleep, but now, for once, she didn’t have to worry about waking anyone else up.

She tried to go to bed at ten, but after tossing and turning for twenty-five minutes, Clarke went back into the kitchen. She made herself a cup of tea, and brought it to the living room to try to read a bit, and see if that helped her insomnia.

* * *

Bellamy had been given a key, and been told to bring his stuff over whenever he wanted on Saturday. He texted Clarke, but by the time him and Miller loaded his remaining belongings into the back of their cars, she still hadn’t responded.

“Nothing yet?” Miller asked.

“Nope,” Bellamy said, checking his phone once again, though he knew that it hadn’t changed in the last three minutes.

“Why don't we just go over,” Miller said, “you do have a key. She probably just doesn’t have her phone with her.”

They went through his apartment one last time, then Bellamy and Miller went on their way.

They parked in front of Clarke’s apartment building. Bellamy got out of his truck and walked over to Miller’s window. Miller rolled it down.

“I’m going to go see what Clarke’s doing, and make sure my key actually works,” Bellamy said, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

He entered the building and made his way up the stairs to the fourth floor. He knocked on the door, with no response, before using his key to open it up; it did work.

“Clarke,” he called, closing the door behind him. He looked in the living room and kitchen, but didn’t find her. “Clarke,” he repeated. He opened the door to her room and peered in, only to be met with a pillow being thrown at his face.

“What was that for?” Bellamy asked.

“You woke me up, asshole,” Clarke grumbled into her other pillow.

“It’s like 10 am,” Bellamy said. He picked up the pillow and tossed it back onto Clarke bed.

“I only got to sleep at like four in the morning,” Clarke said.

“Why?” Bellamy asked.

“Why are you here?” Clarke said, ignoring his question.

“To move in,” Bellamy said.

“No really,” Clarke said sarcastically. “I meant, why are you in my room.”

“I thought you would want to know,” Bellamy said.

“I already know,” Clarke said.

Bellamy didn’t reply.

“I’m going to assume that you’re not going to let me help, so you can go start bringing your stuff up, and I’ll get out of bed,” Clarke said.

Bellamy went back out to Miller, who was standing at the back of his car.

“We can start bringing boxes up,” Bellamy said.

They each grabbed a box, and started inside.

“Why wasn’t Clarke responding to your texts?” Miller asked.

“She was asleep,” Bellamy said, “she’s getting up now, though.”

“You woke her?” Miller asked.

“By accident, yeah,” Bellamy said.

They brought their boxes into the apartment, and put them in Octavia’s old room, now Bellamy’s room. When they went back into the hallway, Clarke was heading towards the kitchen.

“Hey, Miller,” Clarke said.

“Hey,” Miller replied.

“Do you guys want anything?” She asked. gesturing towards the kitchen.

“Nah, we’re good,” Bellamy said.

“Okay,” Clarke said, “well, you live here now, so feel free to get whatever. You too Miller.”

“Will do,” Miller said.

Clarke went into the kitchen, and Bellamy and Miller went back down to grab some more boxes.

After a few more trips down to the main floor to grab some boxes, and back up to put them in Bellamy’s room, Clarke finished eating.

“I hope you don’t mind,” She said, “but I organized some of the clothes that were already here, and put them into your dresser. I know you’re never going to let me actually help, so if you want, I can unpack some of your boxes?”

“That would actually help,” Bellamy said.

Once all of the boxes were brought up, and Clarke had unpacked most of the boxes that could be unpacked, Miller and Bellamy decided to tackle the job of carrying Bellamy’s couch up four flights of stairs.

“Hey Clarke,” Bellamy said, “do you want to come help direct us up the stairs?”

“Sure,” Clarke said. She put his alarm clock on the dresser and followed Bellamy and Miller down the stairs, and out to Bellamy’s truck.

“Are you sure you two can carry that up to the apartment?” Clarke asked, “I’m feeling tired just thinking about it.”

“We carried in down from my apartment,” Bellamy said.

“That’s only two flights of stairs, and gravity’s working in your favour,” Clarke said.

“It’s not going to be fun,” Miller said, “but we’ll be fine.”

Clarke stood and called directions to them as the maneuvered the couch out of the back of Bellamy’s truck. Bellamy locked it again, then they started into the building.

It was slow and tedious, but after about fifteen minutes, Bellamy and Miller were able to carry the couch up the stairs with Clarke going ahead of them, calling directions.

“That was exhausting,” Miller said, slumping onto the couch that now took up half the width of the hallway in Clarke’s apartment.

Clarke sat down next to him, and Bellamy flopped down on her other side.

“What else do you have?” Clarke asked.

“The coffee table,” Bellamy said.

“I thought I told you to sell the coffee table,” Clarke said.

“I tried,” Bellamy said, “I haven’t had any potential buyers yet.”

“Well, make sure you get rid of it,” Clarke said.

After they brought up the coffee table, they unpacked the rest of the boxes that had to be unpacked, moved the furniture as to optimize the little space they had left, and took inventory of what they would get rid of. Clarke made them all chicken noodle soup, then Miller left, and Bellamy went to his room to try and get some well needed sleep.

Clarke sat down on the couch that was still in the hallway. They had tried their best, but it just hadn’t fit into the living room. She would have to sell her couch soon anyway; there was no way they were taking it to the new apartment.

She would need to go shopping for the baby soon aswell. She still had a while, hopefully, but she wanted everything to be ready well before the baby was set to arrive.

* * *

Clarke didn’t see Octavia for a week after she moved out. They texted every day, but it wasn’t the same.

On Saturday, Clarke went to visit.

She had been to Lincoln’s house before, but only a few times. He and his friends were nice. Clarke enjoyed the time she spent talking to most of them, but they weren’t her friends. A few were downright hostile towards her, but she never found out why; she mostly just avoided them.

Clarke drove up and parked in front of the house. Getting out of the car and walking up to the door, she surveyed the yard. It looked the same as it had been the last time she had been over. There was a evergreen tree that had lights on it, though there were no other decorations. Octavia had always wished to have an outside to decorate, so it was probably her doing.

She rang the door, and Octavia opened it almost immediately and enveloped Clarke in a hug.

“Hey,” Clarke said.

“Hi,” Octavia said, pulling away, “come in.”

Clarke entered the house, and Octavia closed the door behind her. After taking off her coat and boots, Clarke followed Octavia into the kitchen. She made them both hot chocolate, then they settled themselves on the couch in the livingroom.

“Where’s Lincoln?” Clarke asked.

“He teaches an art class on Saturdays,” Octavia told her.

“That sounds fun,” Clarke said.

“Lincoln likes it,” Octavia said, “I’ve never been.”

“Art never really was your thing,” Clarke said.

“Yeah,” Octavia agreed, “so how have you been?”

“Good,” Clarke said, “not a lot has changed in the last week.”

“How’s my brother treating you?” Octavia asked.

“He’s treating me well,” Clarke said. “He’s definitely not a bad roommate.”

“Is he a good boyfriend?” Octavia asked.

“Of course,” Clarke said, “It’s interesting, living with him. I mean, we don’t act like we’re not dating, and sometimes we do ‘couple-y’ things, but it’s really not that different than it was not living with him.”

“Of course it isn’t different,” Octavia said, “you spent practically half your time together before anyway.”

“I guess,” Clarke said, “but it’s weird. Things always change when you live with someone, but with Bellamy, they really haven’t happened yet. I mean, things have to be at least a little bit different between you and Lincoln.”

“They are,” Octavia said, “in a good way. We see each other all the time now, so we can just hang out more. But you and Bellamy saw each other all the time anyway. I said it before, but you spent half of your free time at his apartment.”

“That’s because we were cleaning out his apartment,” Clarke said, “that doesn’t count.”

“Yes it does,” Octavia said, “it doesn’t matter what you were doing while hanging out, you and Bellamy were still hanging out.”

“I guess you’re right,” Clarke said, “but it still freaks me out that things haven’t changed between us. I feel like I’m just waiting, and waiting for something to be different; for something to go wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up on the 18th.
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter. I'd love it if you left a review telling me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke moved into their new apartment at the beginning of March.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting pretty close to writing the ending, which is exciting, but also very nerve wracking because I hate writing endings, and I want it to be good.

Bellamy and Clarke moved into their new apartment at the beginning of March.

Clarke went to go pick up a box of clothes that she had packed. Bellamy got in her way.

"No you don’t," he said, "you can't carry that."

"Don't tell me what to do," Clarke said. She pushed past him and picked up the box, "it's just a box of clothes."

"A box of clothes that you shouldn't be carrying," He said. Bellamy tried to take the box from her.

"I can carry a box of clothes Bellamy," Clarke snapped, "I'm pregnant, not porcelain."

"But you shouldn’t be lifting something-" Bellamy said.

"It's not even heavy," Clarke cut him off, putting the box down in her new room, "Stop hovering over me. Don't you have your own boxes to unpack."

"I just want to make sure you don't hurt yourself," Bellamy said.

"I'm not going to hurt myself," Clarke yelled, "I know not to try and carry anything heavy. It's not like I'm trying to help you move furniture. It's just a box of clothes."

She started unpacking.

"Do you-"

"Go away," Clarke snapped.

Bellamy left the room.

Okay, Bellamy had a point. Normally, Clarke appreciated his concern, but she wasn't stupid. She know what could go wrong, and she knew what the limits were. Bellamy was driving her crazy. 

She had packed her stuff while he was out, purely by coincidence, and the people from the moving company had taken most of the boxes down to their truck themselves. 

He had started in on her after the people from the moving company had unloaded all of their stuff, and had left. She went to pick up a box of decorations to arrange on the mantelpiece, and he had swiped the box before she could pick it up. He deposited it next to the mantelpiece, right were she needed it, but it really caught a nerve.

Things just got worse from there. He kept on rushing to get boxes before she could, and whenever he saw her holding something mildly large, he swooped in and grabbed it from her.

After unpacking the box she had brought into her room, Clarke left to get another. Bellamy was in the kitchen, arranging the cutlery in a drawer. She ignored him. Clarke could feel his eyes on her as she grabbed another box, but he didn't intervene. She brought it back to her room.

* * *

The two of them didn't talk until the next day.

"I need you to arrange the living room for me," Clarke said stiffly, standing the the doorway of his room. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants, and a t-shirt that was a bit too small for Clarke not to notice. She wasn’t dressed much better, in her sweats that she had worn to paint her old bedroom, and a t-shirt from a concert she had gone to in high school.

There were boxes all over Bellamy’s room. It seemed that he had only unpacked what had been necessary for yesterday.

"Alright," Bellamy said.

They went to the living room.

"I want to try putting the couch over here," Clarke pointed, "the tv would go over there, and then we could put the bookcase up against this wall, and the plants can go on either side."

Bellamy pushed the couch to where Clarke pointed. She studied it for a moment.

"Do you like it there?" She asked.

"I thought we would be putting the couch against that wall," Bellamy nodded his head towards the adjacent wall.

"Where would we put the bookshelf?" Clarke asked.

"Beside the tv," Bellamy said.

"I don't think I'll like it there," Clarke said.

"Well, this is fine," Bellamy said, "good actually. I like the way you want it."

"Do you want to put up the bookcase, then I can put the books on it," Clarke said, "You'll have to bring them here, though, because they're much too heavy for me to be lifting."

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday," Bellamy said.

"Don't apologize," Clarke said, "you had a point. You were being really annoying about it, but you had a point."

Bellamy assembled the bookshelf, and hauled the boxes of books over so Clarke could organize them onto the shelf. While she did that, Bellamy tasked himself with hooking up the tv.

"Maybe we should hire someone to hook it up for us," Clarke suggested after watching Bellamy fiddle with the same cord for fifteen minutes.

"We don't need to that," Bellamy said, "I hooked up the tv at my old apartment, I can do it here."

"Did you get any help at your old apartment?" Clarke asked, "I can call Monty if you want, or even Raven. They're good with electronics."

"I'm good," Bellamy said.

It took him an hour and a half, but Bellamy did eventually hook up the tv.

He collapsed onto the couch next to Clarke, who had been sitting there watching him since she finished organizing the bookshelf.

"That was hard," he said, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"I offered to call someone to help," Clarke said.

"I didn't need help though," Bellamy said.

Clarke rolled her eyes. 

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked.

"Want to go out?" Bellamy asked.

"Like, on a date?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah," Bellamy said, "we've only really been on one date, which I think is completely irresponsible of me. I should take you on more dates."

"We live together," Clarke said, "we don't exactly need to go on dates."

"We should go on them anyway," Bellamy said. "You haven't answered my question though; do you want to go out?"

"Where?" Clarke asked, "because I really don't have anything nice unpacked."

"We don't have to go anywhere fancy," Bellamy said, "there's a really nice cafe about a block and a half from here. I've never tried it, but Trina told me all about it a few months ago."

"Let me put on a pair of pants that doesn't have paint on them," Clarke said decisively. She pulled herself off of the couch, and headed down the hallway towards her room.

Bellamy decided that he probably shouldn't wear his pyjamas, so he also left to get changed.

Ten minutes later, the got into the elevator and went down to the main floor.

"So what's the name of this place?" Clarke asked, slipping her hand into Bellamy's.

"I think there's the word leaf in the name," Bellamy said, "I drive past it all the time, so do you, probably, but I've never paid it much attention."

"I guess I've never paid it much attention either because I don't know what you’re talking about," Clarke said.

They walked, hand in hand, down the quiet street. The wind was blowing, and, even though she was wearing her coat, Clarke leaned against Bellamy.

"How've you been feeling?" Bellamy asked.

"You know how I've been feeling," Clarke said, "I complain to you all the time."

"You do," Bellamy agreed, "but I don't want to miss anything."

Clarke sighed.

"I've been feeling fine," She said, "I'm not sleeping well, which you know about. The baby's been moving more and more. You should be able to feel her kick soon. I mean, I’m already 26 weeks."

"Tell me the next time you feel her," Bellamy said.

"She usually kicks when you're not around," Clarke said, "she must not like you,” She teased. “But, yes, I'll tell you when she moves again. I can’t wait to see the look on your face when you feel her. It's... indescribable."

They arrived at the cafe, which was called 'the leaf bowl', and looked at the menu. 

Bellamy ordered a chicken sandwich, and Clarke got spaghetti. They found a table in the back corner, and sat down.

"This is quaint," Clarke said, looking around the cafe, “Trina has good taste.”

"It's got a very cozy feel," Bellamy agreed.

They started eating.

"How's school?" Bellamy asked, "What are you working on?"

Clarke launched into what she was learning about in her classes, and during her volunteer hours.

Bellamy saw her doing homework all the time, but he never wanted to bother her and ask what she was working on. The passion in her voice, and the way her face lit up when she talked about becoming a doctor warmed Bellamy's heart. 

She had told him a million times that he hadn't ruined her life. She liked him; really, really liked him. That had become apparent to him when they started dating, so Bellamy finally believed her. It didn't stop him from feeling a bit of guilt about how she would be putting becoming a doctor on hold to raise the baby, even if it was only for one semester. 

"How's work?" Clarke asked Bellamy, "you don't talk about it much."

"That's because there's never a lot to say," Bellamy said.

"There has to be something," Clarke said.

"Um," Bellamy thought, "I guess me and Miller have been doing a lot of paperwork recently. It's a bit monotonous, but there are some really interesting cases we get to look at."

"What kind of cases?" Clarke asked.

"Like, there was this case about fifteen years ago where this family's house burnt down with them inside, but when they pulled the bodies out, they never found the youngest son's," Bellamy said. "He was later found dead three miles away from the house, but no one knows how he got there."

"That's weird," Clarke said, shivering, though there was no draft, "I hate unsolved cases. They just freak me out."

"I find them intriguing," Bellamy said, "it's cool how a case can be solved even years after the incident happened."

"Solving them would be cool," Clarke said.

"It is," Bellamy said, "me and Miller love following leads, and solving cases.”

"So, you and Miller are, like, superheroes," Clarke said. She switched to an announcer voice, "you keep Seattle safe, one case at a time."

"Do you like superheroes?" Bellamy asked.

"I always thought that they were overrated," Clarke teased.

Bellamy fake gasped.

"You take that back," He said.

Clarke shook her head, smiling.

"I don't know if we can date if you don't like superheroes," Bellamy teased back.

"I guess I do like one superhero," Clarke flirted, leaning in.

“And who would that be?” Bellamy asked.

"You."

 

After they got back from the cafe, Clarke grabbed her coursework, and Bellamy started watching a documentary on the history channel.

"Bellamy," Clarke called from the kitchen, "Come here."

"One second," Bellamy said, distracted. The documentary had just gotten to the good part.

"Bellamy," Clarke said in a strained voice, "come here, right now."

He paused the tv, and hurried into the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke motioned for him to come closer.

He walked up to her, and Clarke grabbed his hands and placed them on her abdomen. 

They waited for a moment, then Bellamy felt a kick. His face lit up. He looked up at Clarke, whose expression matched his own.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

"I know," Clarke said.

Bellamy took his hands off of Clarke stomach, grabbed her face, and kissed her. She melted into it.

"Oh my god," he whispered again, after he had pulled away.

Clarke took his hands off of her face and put them on her stomach again. Bellamy kneeled infront of her, staring at her in amazement.

Tears welled up in Clarke's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Bellamy asked.

"I'm just so happy," Clarke whispered. 

They stayed like that for a while, just feeling their daughter kick, and move around inside Clarke. They stayed like that, even after she stopped moving.

“That was…” Bellamy started.

Clarke just nodded. She leaned down and kissed him, everything else being forgotten.

* * *

Long after Clarke started hearing Bellamy’s soft snores, she sat in her bedroom across the hall.

For once she wasn't awake only because of the insomnia. Clarke was also awake because she couldn't stop thinking about her relationship with Bellamy.

She had wanted to take it slow, she still did, but the situation was so weird. That was actually one of the reasons she wanted things to go slow.

During the six weeks that they'd been dating, her and Bellamy had done couple-y things like cuddle, and kiss. They had even had a couple of intense make out sessions, but neither of them had tried to go any further.

But earlier, Clarke hadn't wanted to go slow at all.

When she kissed Bellamy, he had pulled her into the living room, and pushed her down onto the couch. They had kept going and going, until Clarke freaked out and stopped them. She had grabbed her shirt, told Bellamy that she didn't want to go any further, and retreated to her room. The problem was that she had wanted to go further. She really wanted to go further, and that was the problem.

Later, Bellamy had knocked on her door and asked if everything was okay. She told him that everything was fine; that she had just realized that things were going fast.

Bellamy accepted her answer and left her alone in her room.

She didn't know what to do. Clarke needed to talk to someone. That someone should probably be Bellamy, but she didn't want to ruin things, or make them weird. She couldn't talk to Octavia, because that would just be weird for a number of reasons. Harper and Monroe were off the list too, because they worked with Bellamy, and she didn't want to make anything weird for any of them. Fox might tell Harper and Monroe, and Clarke just wasn't close enough with Raven.

Which really only left her with one choice; suck it up, and talk to Bellamy.

* * *

The next day was Monday, and things were too rushed to talk to Bellamy. There wasn't really enough to talk to him anyway. After school, Clarke had a shift volunteering at the hospital, so she didn't get home until ten. She then had to do a load of homework. Bellamy was reading a book anyway, which, if Clarke was being honest, was only an excuse.

On Tuesday, Bellamy didn't work, but Clarke still had school, and a shift at the cafe to get through before she got back to the apartment. Clarke used the same excuse again.

On Wednesday, Clarke finally got the courage to talk to Bellamy. She didn't have any work or volunteering, so she was home at four. Bellamy, of course, didn't get off until six, so Clarke used the time to make dinner.

She didn't bring it up during dinner, and she told Bellamy that she could wash the dishes just to waste time. After she washed the dishes, Clarke decided that it was now or never.

"Hey Bellamy," Clarke started, standing just outside the living room "I need to talk to you."

"Uh, sure," Bellamy said from his spot on the couch.

Clarke sat down on the other side.

"So, um, you know a few days ago how you felt the baby kick, and it was really amazing, and then we started making out, but I kind of freaked out and told you that I didn't want to go any further, and then I went to my room-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Bellamy asked in a strained voice.

"No," Clarke said, "no no, definitely no. Actually, kind of the opposite.”

“Oh,” Bellamy said, “sorry.”

“So, a few days ago I told you that I didn’t want to go any further than making out, and that’s not really true. I wanted to go further and that kind of freaked me out. This relationship is so weird, and there's so much at stake. I want to treat this like a normal relationship, but I just can't because I don't want to ruin anything."

"So, you're saying you want to sleep with me?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke glared at him.

"Okay, I get what you're saying," Bellamy said. "I feel the same way. I don't want to jinx anything. I've tried to think of the baby, and my relationship with you as different and separate, but they're really not."

"What can we do?" Clarke asked, sinking back into the couch. "We can't just walk on eggshells for the rest of our lives. If this relationship ends up working out, there's going to be sex involved, but, not to be pessimistic, if we don't work out, I’d rather figure that out before I have the baby."

"Me too," Bellamy agreed.

"We need to figure this out before the baby comes," Clarke said, "I want her to have a normal life, or at least, as normal as we can get it."

"Maybe we should treat the relationship as if there's no baby involved," Bellamy said, "Like, would you sleep with me if you weren't pregnant?" 

“I’ll have to think about that,” Clarke said.

“Take all the time you need,” Bellamy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up on April 1st.
> 
> Whether you liked this chapter or not, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy was fairly neutral about Murphy, all things considered. He was a bit of an asshole, but he had never done anything particularly bad, and he didn't abuse his power. Sure, he had gone a bit crazy after Mbege and Roma had died, but Bellamy sort of had too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started to write chapter 22, and my best guess is that this story is going to be 23 or 24 chapters long. It depends on how long chapter 23 gets. It's different being so far ahead of where you guys (the readers) are because I'm used to being able to ask for your opinions, but I can't because I don't want to completely spoil the whole plot.
> 
> This chapter is longer than most, so I hope you like it.

On Saturday morning, Bellamy was in the locker room after his shift, changing out of his uniform. Murphy, the only other person in the room was changing at the other end. Normally, Murphy didn't work the Friday-Saturday shift, but people were catching colds left and right, and he was one of the only other people who hadn't gotten sick yet.

Bellamy was fairly neutral about Murphy, all things considered. He was a bit of an asshole, but he had never done anything particularly bad, and he didn't abuse his power. Sure, he had gone a bit crazy after Mbege and Roma had died, but Bellamy sort of had too. From the little Bellamy knew about him, he had figured out the Mbege was all that Murphy had. The entire time they had worked together, he had never once mentioned his family, a boyfriend or girlfriend, or any friend outside of people from work.

Murphy kept to himself, and, as long as he continued to, Bellamy didn't really care what he did.

He started to care a bit when Murphy had started showing an interest in Harper. 

When she had first come to the station, she had reminded Bellamy of Octavia. Miller had somehow managed to hurt his leg, and was confined to a desk until he was all healed up, so Bellamy had been put in charge of showing Harper the ropes. Harper, unlike most rookies, hadn’t seemed intimidated by him, so they had hit it off. Her and Monroe had been friends with Roma as well, so they had been over at his apartment a few times. On top of that, she was friends with Clarke and Octavia, so he saw her outside of work sometimes.

So Murphy taking an interest in Harper had bothered Bellamy a bit.

Bellamy was pulling his shirt on when Murphy came up to him.

“Hey,” Murphy said awkwardly.

“Hey,” Bellamy replied.

“I heard you moved in with the girl you got pregnant,” he said.

“She’s my girlfriend,” Bellamy said, “and yeah, we’re living together.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Are you just here to ask me about my personal life?” Bellamy asked.

“No, um, actually, I wanted to ask you something. You’re friends with Harper, right?” Murphy asked.

Bellamy glanced over at him, and Murphy looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, I guess,” Bellamy said.

“Do you think she’d go on a date with me?” Murphy asked.

“I thought you two were already dating," Bellamy said.

"I don't think we are," Murphy said. It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"I assumed you two went on a date to the dinner a couple months ago," Bellamy said.

"We went as friends, I think," Murphy said, "and we haven't really done anything just the two of us, so I don't think we're dating."

"That doesn't sound like dating," Bellamy agreed.

"So do you think she'd say yes if I asked her out?" Murphy asked again.

"I think I already answered that," Bellamy said. "Yes," he clarified, "from what I know, she'd probably say yes."

"That's good," Murphy grinned.

"You don't have much experience dating, do you?" Bellamy asked.

"No," Murphy admitted.

"Well, Harper's a good kid, so don't you dare hurt her," Bellamy said, grabbing his duffel bag. He closed his locker, and walked out of the locker room.

* * *

That weekend, Bellamy and Clarke went shopping for baby stuff.

“There are so many kinds of cribs,” Bellamy said as he and Clarke walked hand in hand through the baby section of the current furniture store.

“I knew that we’d have options, but I never thought that there’d be this many,” Clarke said.

They walked past another row of cribs before they stopped, and Clarke let go of Bellamy’s hand so that she could examine one of the cribs. She adjusted one of the sides before moving looking at the price tag. She moved to the next one.

“Maybe we should go to a few more places before we decide on one,” Bellamy said. This  was the third store they’d been in.

“Let’s look at the carseats first,” Clarke said. She started towards them, and Bellamy followed.

All of the car seats looked the same to Bellamy. There were a few different colours, and a couple different brands, but Bellamy could tell what the actual difference was. He assumed that it had something to do with safety, but he had no idea how to figure out what was safer. Clarke apparently knew, or at least it looked like she knew.

“Do you know which one you want?” Bellamy asked. He wanted to contribute something useful to the decision, but they both knew that he had no idea what he was doing, and he was mostly just there for support.

“These ones are supposed to be the safest,” Clarke said, pointed at a specific brand. “I don’t want a gendered one, because that’s just stupid, so I guess a black one is good.”

“So, that one,” Bellamy said, pointing to the car seat that described Clarke’s description.

“Yeah,” Clarke said, “but we should shop around first.”

 

They went to a couple more stores before deciding what they wanted.

They ended up getting a carseat, but they held off on buying a crib just yet. Clarke said she needed to to think about it, and a carseat and a dresser was enough for one weekend. 

When they got home, Bellamy brought the carseat upstairs, and started looking at the instructions. 

"I have no idea how this is supposed to work," Bellamy said, glancing at the car seat that was situated on the table in front of him.

"You have almost three months to figure it out," Clarke said, "so don't worry about it."

"In want to figure it out early," Bellamy said.

"Google it," Clarke shrugged.

She left him alone in the kitchen, and went to go unpack more boxes. They had gotten a lot done the first couple of days they had been in the new apartment, but during the week they had gotten almost none of it done.

Clarke grabbed a box, and, after checking what was inside, started unpacking it into the linen closet. She found couple more boxes of towels, and unloaded them into the linen closet as well.

"Do you want to keep any of these boxes?" Clarke asked Bellamy, dragging the three empty boxes into kitchen.

"Nah," Bellamy said. He was still figuring out the car seat. "You can just break them down, and put them by the door. I'll get rid of them later."

Clarke dragged the boxes to the door. After breaking them down, she went back to the living room, and started looking through the boxes in there.

"Bellamy," Clarke said.

Bellamy made a noise of recognition.

"What do you want to do with the duplicate books and movies?" she asked.

"Keep my books," Bellamy said, not looking up from the instructions in his hands, "you can get rid of whichever movies."

"Why your books?" Clarke asked, "I like my books."

"I write notes in the margins," Bellamy said, looking up at her.

"Nerd," Clarke muttered. She put some of her books in a box to be given away.

"Am not," She heard Bellamy mutter.

Clarke added two more boxes to the stack by the door before Bellamy finally gave up on figuring out the instructions. 

Bellamy kneeled down next to her and started pulling movies out of one of the boxes.

"Did you figure anything out with the car seat?" Clarke asked.

"I think I know how they work," Bellamy said, "We can figure out how to attach it to our cars later."

They spent the next couple hours unpacking the boxes in the livingroom. Most of them were full of movies or books, and they managed to fill two boxes with things to be donated.

They added eight boxes to the pile by the door.

* * *

When she got home from work the next day, Clarke found Bellamy, Miller, and Murphy in the baby's room, assembling the dresser.

"Hey," She greeted hesitantly.

"Hey," Bellamy said. 

Miller nodded at her, and Murphy sent her a hesitant smiled. 

Bellamy noticed her hesitation, and explained, "Me and Miller were having trouble carrying the dresser, so Murphy offered to help. You two have met, right,"

"Yes, we have," Clarke said, "Nice to see you again though."

"Nice to see you too," Murphy said.

"Do you guys need anything?" Clarke asked, "like water, or a snack, or something."

Bellamy looked at the other two. 

"I think we're good," He said.

"Well, I'll just leave you to it," Clarke said.

She headed towards her room to change out of her uniform. After, she looked her coursework, but decided that she was already far enough ahead, so she headed back towards the baby's room.

"Do you want my help?" Clarke asked.

"I don't think there's really anything you can do," Bellamy said.

Clarke silently agreed. She watched them work for a minute before she said, "I think you're trying to attach the wrong pieces."

Bellamy studied the pieces they were trying to line up for a moment.

"I think you're right," he said.

Clarke leaned down to pick up the instructions off of the floor. 

"You need to attach that piece," she pointed the the one Miller was holding, "to that piece," she said, pointing a board behind Murphy. He picked it up.

They tried to line them up.

"It's a perfect fit," Miller said.

They put the screw in.

"Now what?" Bellamy asked Clarke.

"Attach those two," Clarke said, pointing.

After forty-five minutes of Clarke reading off the instructions to the boys, and them assembling, the dresser was finally made.

"I guess I should go," Murphy said.

"You don't have to," Clarke said, "I at least owe you dinner for helping."

While the boys cleaned up, Clarke made the four of them waffles.

"I know it's weird having waffles for dinner, but it was sort of me and my old roommate's thing," Clarke explained when they walked into the kitchen. 

"Do you need any help?" Bellamy asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Clarke said.

Bellamy, Miller and Murphy sat down in the living room and started watching the news. Clarke listened to the tv while also keeping an eye on the waffles. Nothing particularly interesting was happening in the city. They started talking about sports, which was mildly interesting, but Clarke had stopped following sports when she started med school, so she had no idea what was going on.

After Clarke had made about fifteen waffles, she turned off the waffle maker, and grabbed the butter and syrup.

"It's ready," Clarke called. She grabbed a plate, and took a couple of pancakes.

After everyone had grabbed their share of pancakes, and they were seated around their cramped table, they started smalltalk.

"So, when did you guys move here?" Murphy asked.

"Two weeks ago," Clarke said.

“I think Harper told me that,” Murphy said.

“How is Harper?” Clarke asked, “I haven’t seen her in forever.”

While it was true that Clarke hadn’t seen Harper in a while, pure curiosity was not the only reason she was asking. She could ask Bellamy, or text Harper herself. Clarke mostly just wanted to see what Murphy would say.

“She’s good, I think,” Murphy answered, “I only really see her at work.”

* * *

During her twenty-seventh week, it had seemed like Clarke insomnia might be going away. Once her twenty-eighth week rolled around, it hit again with full force.

She dropped her head to her textbook that was laid out in front of her on the kitchen table.

"I'm going to fail all my classes because I can't get enough sleep," Clarke complained to Bellamy on Thursday night.

"No you're not," Bellamy consoled, "you'll be fine. I know you're doing well in all your classes."

"There's still time to fail," Clarke pointed out.

"No there isn't," Bellamy said, "at least, not for you."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do about my insomnia," Clarke said, "it's not like I can spend all day trying to sleep. I have school, and work, and volunteering."

"Maybe you should quit work," Bellamy suggested.

"What?" Clarke asked.

"I just thought that maybe you could quit your job at the cafe," Bellamy said, regretting his decision to suggest it, but too afraid to back down.

"No way," Clarke said.

"Look," Bellamy said, "I know that you like having a job, and you especially like working at the cafe, but you know you're going to have to quit soon. It's not really safe for you to be working there."

"Of course it's safe for me to be working there," Clarke said, "I'm a barista. I deal with coffee, not explosives."

"You know what I mean," Bellamy said.

"No," Clarke said, "actually I don't. Can you please leave me alone, I'm trying to study."

"Don't be like that," Bellamy said.

Clarke ignored him.

Bellamy sighed, and went to his room. He'd been thinking that Clarke needed to quit her job for a while. He hadn’t told her before because he knew that it would go like this; not particularly well.

* * *

"I am so mad at you," Clarke said to Bellamy when he walked into their apartment on Tuesday.

He started a bit at her voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Bellamy asked.

"They sent me home, and it's all your fault," Clarke pouted.

"What did I do?" Bellamy asked.

"You gave me a cold," Clarke said, grabbing a tissue.

"I gave you a cold?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes," Clarke said, "I have a cold, because of you, and, since I'm pregnant, I can't take any of our cold medications."

She blew her nose.

"Sorry," Bellamy apologized.

"You should be," Clarke said. 

She picked up her book and started reading. 

Bellamy left Clarke to her reading, and went to his room to change out of his uniform. When he walked back into the living room, Clarke was still reading her book.

"I was talking to Octavia earlier, and she wanted to know if she could visit on the weekend," Bellamy said.

Clarke ignored him.

"I told her she could," Bellamy said.

Clarke continued to ignore him.

"Are you really that mad at me?" Bellamy asked

Clarke still ignored him.

"I said I'm sorry," Bellamy said.

"Not good enough," Clarke said.

"What else do you want me to do?" Bellamy asked.

"Not have gotten me sick in the first place," Clarke said. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose.

"Are you sure it was me?" Bellamy asked, "maybe you should blame one of your coworkers."

"None of my coworkers were sick," Clarke said, "you, on the other hand, had sick coworkers last week. You had to work today to cover for them, and you worked overtime yesterday to cover."

"I didn't get sick," Bellamy said.

"You didn't have to," Clarke grumbled.

Under normal circumstances, Clarke would only be mildly bothered by a cold. They were annoying, and she didn't want to be sick, but she could deal with it. Being pregnant, though, Clarke couldn't take any cold medication. That made a world of difference; and not in a good way. All she could do was sit around, blowing her nose a million times a day, and trying different kinds of tea to try to soothe her sore throat. She hated it, and therefor was mad at Bellamy for giving her a cold.

"Maybe the doctor will be able to give you something when we go tomorrow," Bellamy suggested.

"Maybe," Clarke sighed. She knew that there would be medications she could take, but she wanted to be sure what they were; she wasn't going to risk it.

"Since apparently I'm a horrible person because I gave you a cold, is there anything you'd like me to do for you?" Bellamy asked.

"Can you make me more tea?" Clarke asked.

"What kind?" Bellamy asked.

"We only have one kind," Clarke said, "Can you also make me some chicken noodle soup?"

"Sure thing," Bellamy said.

He went into the kitchen, and started opening the cupboards.

Clarke continued reading her book, only pausing to blow her nose, and when Bellamy brought her more tea.

* * *

The next day, Bellamy and Clarke had their doctor’s appointment.

He did the normal check up, determining everything was fine, and told Clarke exactly which medications she could take.

* * *

They had been planning to go and get a crib, but as soon as they got back to the apartment, Clarke took some medication and fell asleep on the couch.

Bellamy, who had been in the bathroom, sighed when he saw he saw her sleeping. He walked over to the couch and carefully picked her up. She didn’t stir as he carried her to her room, and put her onto the bed. He pulled Clarke’s blanket over her, then left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

On Saturday, Clarke still felt sick, so she enlisted Octavia to go with Bellamy to get the crib they had decided on.

"I'll make sure everything goes to plan," Octavia said.

"You're buying a crib, not performing a military maneuver,” Clarke said, “I only want you to go incase Bellamy needs any help."

"We get to have some quality sibling time," Bellamy teased.

Octavia pulled a face.

"C'mon," Bellamy said, "It's not going to be that bad."

After saying goodbye to Clarke, they left.

"How's Lincoln?" Bellamy asked when they were in the car.

"He's good," Octavia said, "he's been asked to do a piece for the lobby of some fancy building, so he's been working a lot. I'm really happy for him, though."

"That's great," Bellamy said, "how do you like living with him."

Octavia sighed.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"It’s not that I don't like living with him, because I do," Octavia said, "but I miss seeing everyone all the time. We just live so far compared to everyone else."

"Does Lincoln know?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah," Octavia said, "I haven't told him, but I think he's guessed. I wouldn't have it any other way, though. I'll just have to get used to it. I missed you when I moved in with Clarke, and that went away after a couple of months. That's how long it took me to realize how annoying you are."

"I knew you were annoying long before you moved out," Bellamy said.

"That's fair," Octavia said after a second.

They arrived at the furniture store and went in.

"So how's living with Clarke going?" Octavia asked.

"Good," Bellamy said, "it's kind of weird living with someone because I've been alone for a while."

“You guys don’t hate each other yet?” Octavia asked.

“Not most of the time,” Bellamy said.

“Most of the time?” Octavia said.

“We get on each other's nerves sometimes,” Bellamy shrugged, “you can’t tell me that you and Lincoln get along all the time.”

"Have you encountered her annoying habits yet?" Octavia asked.

"I mean, it's kind of weird that she eats ketchup chips and ranch dressing, and she really like spreading out on the couch," Bellamy said, "but they're really not that bad."

"No, not those," Octavia said, "the chips and ranch dressing is just a pregnancy thing, and it's not that hard to get her to move her feet. I'm talking about the really annoying stuff."

"I guess I haven't encountered those," Bellamy said.

"You will," Octavia said, "I'm going to give it a month, tops."

"What are her annoying habits?" Bellamy asked.

"I’m not sure if this would be considered a habit,” Octavia said, “but she starts fights. It’s never anything huge, and I don’t think she even knows she does it, but it’s definitely annoying.”

 

They found the right crib, bought it, and loaded it into the back of Bellamy's truck.

"Do you want to get lunch?" Octavia asked after they were back in the car.

"Sure," Bellamy said, "should we get take out and bring it back to Clarke?"

"I'll ask her," Octavia said. 

She pulled out her phone and started tapping away.

"She already made herself lunch," Octavia said after a minute. She put her phone back into her pocket.

Bellamy took them to Subway, where they each got a sub. Octavia made Bellamy pay for hers using the excuse that she was a broke college student. He rolled his eyes and told her that he was a broke dad-to-be when she said that, but he still payed for her sub.

They sat down at a table in the corner.

"Have you talked to Harper recently?" Bellamy asked. 

"Yeah, why?" Octavia asked.

"Has she said anything about Murphy?" Bellamy asked.

"No," Octavia said. "Why? What do you know?"

"Nothing," Bellamy said. "Forget that I said that."

"You know something," Octavia said.

“No I don’t,” Bellamy lied.

Octavia glared at him.

"Fine," Bellamy said, "Murphy asked me if I thought that Harper would go out with him if he asked."

"And?" Octavia asked when he didn't continue, "what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I thought she would probably say yes," Bellamy said. "I was there on Monopoly night, I know that she likes him. I just didn't think it was my place to tell him that."

"That's good," Octavia said.

"I thought he would have asked her by now," Bellamy said.

"As far as I know, he hasn't," Octavia said.

"I guess I'll probably know when he asks," Bellamy said, "Harper was very giddy the last time she went on a date. And Clarke will know"

They finished their subs, and went back to the apartment. 

“Can you keep a secret from Clarke?” Octavia asked on the way back.

“It depends,” Bellamy told her, side eyeing her.

“It’s nothing bad, I promise,” Octavia said, “and you won’t have to keep the secret for long, just a couple weeks.”

“Fine,” Bellamy said, “what is it.”

“I’m planning a baby shower for Clarke and I need your help,” Octavia revealed.

“That is not a real secret,” Bellamy said.

“Yes it is,” Octavia said, “You can’t tell Clarke. I want to surprise her.”

“I won’t tell,” Bellamy said.

“Can you help?” Octavia asked.

“What do you need me to do?” Bellamy asked.

“I just need you to make sure that Clarke doesn’t make any plans for three weekends from now, and I need you to bring her over to my house at eleven on the Saturday,” Octavia said.

“I can do that,” Bellamy said.

“Great,” Octavia said, “Clarke will love this.”

They managed to get the crib out of the back of Bellamy's truck, and into the elevator. They brought it into the baby's room, and set against one of the walls.

Octavia had to go get ready for a dinner party with some of Lincoln's friends, leaving Bellamy and Clarke to look at the instruction manual and try and put it together.

"Maybe one of our friends can come over and help," Clarke said.

"I can ask Miller," Bellamy said.

Twenty minutes later, Miller, Monty, and Jasper arrived at their apartment.

"This is a pretty cool apartment," Jasper said. He and Monty hadn't been before. Miller, on the other hand, had been over a few times.

"I like the setup," Monty said, walking through the living room-kitchen, "so, what did you guys need help with?"

"We're trying to assemble the baby's crib," Clarke said, leading them to the baby's room. The baby wouldn't be sleeping there, at least not at first. She'd be in Clarke's room for at least a few weeks before they moved her into her room; but it was easier to assemble and store the crib in the baby's room.

The pieces of the crib were spread out across the floor.

Clarke picked up the instruction off of the dresser.

"It doesn't look that hard," Clarke said, "I just thought that Bellamy could use an extra set of hand."

The four boys went to work on the crib. Clarke held the instructions and told them all what to do. It took them a while, but the crib was completely assembled, and it looked safe and sturdy.

After, the boys piled into the living to watch tv, and Clarke went to have a nap after taking some drowsy medicine.

“How’s Clarke?” Jasper asked after she had left.

“She’s fine,” Bellamy said, “she just has a cold.”

“It wasn’t very hard to figure that out,” Jasper said.

“How pissed was she when you gave it to her?” Monty asked.

“Fairly mad,” Bellamy said, “I never even got sick, though.”

“You didn’t have to get sick for her to get the virus,” Monty said.

“That’s what she said,” Bellamy told him.

“She would know,” Jasper said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling like my writing is horrible recently, so your comments mean a lot to me. One reason I keep on writing this story is because I get so many nice comments on it.
> 
> Anyways, the next chapter should be up on the 15th. I don't know how I feel about it, so I might have to change it, but if it's not up by then, go bother me on tumblr.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I doubt this visit will go anywhere as bad as the last one did," Clarke said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for posting this a day late, but I was exhausted yesterday, and didn't feel like editing this.
> 
> I said that I might change this chapter, and I did, a bit. I'm still not completely sure about it, but I guess I'll just have to live with it since I'm posting it.
> 
> Also, I've been getting a lot of comments about how Clarke seems to be really grumpy and that they don't even seem to be getting along. I've noticed that too, and it's mostly because I'm not very good at writing playful fighting (there has to be a better word for it, but I still don't know it) so a lot of it comes off as mean. I've been trying to fix that, and hopefully it's better, but, by nature of this chapter, there are some things that I can't fix. Hopefully the next chapter will actually be better.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

They made a last minute decision to visit Abby over spring break. Bellamy got the time off of work, and Clarke went through her last week of school before the break, then they packed up Clarke's car, and were on their way. 

They had another hour to go when they stopped for lunch.

"I really have to use the washroom," Clarke said, as she hurried towards the bathroom.

Bellamy got them a table, and a few minutes later, Clarke slid into the booth across from him.

"Does you mom work this week?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah," Clarke said, "she's working Monday to Thursday, no night shifts, so she'll be around. When she's working, or even when she isn't, we can do whatever we want."

"That's cool," Bellamy said.

The waitress came by and they ordered from her.

"Is Miller happy about having to work with someone else this week?" Clarke asked.

"He actually took off  time as well," Bellamy said, "he and Monty are going to visit Miller's dad."

"Oh, wow," Clarke said, "where does Miller's dad live?"

"Vancouver," Bellamy said, "I've met him, and he's pretty cool."

"That's a ways away," Clarke said.

"It's about the same distance from Seattle as Portland is," Bellamy said.

"I guess," Clarke said after a moment, "I didn't know Miller and Monty were that serious."

"Neither did I, really," Bellamy said, "I think it was sort of spontaneous."

"Meeting someone's parents is a big step in a relationship," Clarke said.

Bellamy though for a moment, then let out a laugh.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Clarke asked.

"Aren't we doing the whole 'meet the parents' thing?" Bellamy asked, "I mean, we are going to see your mom."

"You've known my mom for, like, twenty years," Clarke pointed out.

"Yeah," Bellamy said, "but this is the first time I'll be seeing her as your boyfriend."

"I guess," Clarke said, "it's not the same as meeting her for the first time. Fair warning, though, she might interrogate you a bit, I don't really know, but I wouldn't be surprised."

"Didn't she do that last time we visited her?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah," Clarke said, "but you weren't my boyfriend last time. I think she's worried about how serious we are. She doesn't want us to ruin the baby's life by having a horrible break up when she's young."

"I think we're pretty serious," Bellamy said, "at least, I'm pretty serious about this relationship."

"You know I'm serious about too," Clarke said. "God knows, I've done enough worrying about how this might end to last me a lifetime."

"So have I," Bellamy said.

"Just answer her questions truthfully," Clarke said, "she'll see that we're serious about this, and it'll put her mind to rest."

"She has absolutely nothing to worry about," Bellamy said.

"I doubt this visit will go anywhere as bad as the last one did," Clarke said. "My mom likes you, I think, so everything will be fine."

"Hopefully," Bellamy said.

* * *

They arrived at Abby's house on Saturday afternoon.

"Hi Mom," Clarke said as her mom pulled her into a hug. She hugged her back.

"Hey Clarke," Her mom said.

They pulled apart.

"Hi, Bellamy," Her mom said.

"Hi," Bellamy said. 

Abby ushered them inside.

"How are you guys?" She asked.

"We're good," Clarke said.

"How was the drive?" Abby asked.

"Fine," Clarke said.

"She slept through most of it," Bellamy said.

"And I deserve to," Clarke said, not unkindly, turning to him. "This," She gestured to her round stomach, "is hard."

Abby smiled, watching the exchange.

"What?" Clarke asked when she saw the smile.

"Nothing," her mom said, looking down, "you just remind me of your father and I. Anyways," she started towards the kitchen, "you two are probably starving. I made some sandwiches."

As the followed her to the kitchen, Bellamy leaned down to whisper to Clarke.

"Is it good or bad that she just compared me to your dad?" He asked.

"I think it's good," Clarke told him.

They ate the sandwiches as they updated Clarke's mom on what was going on in their life.

"How's your new apartment?" Abby asked, "I'll have to see it soon."

"It's nice," Clarke said, "and you'll see it when you come up when I have the baby."

"Maybe I should take time off before the due date, and come up early," Abby said, "you'll need the help after you have the baby."

"You really don't have to, Mom," Clarke said, "I appreciate the thought, really, but who knows when I'll go into labour."

"Exactly," Abby said, "you need someone with you when you go into labour."

"I have friends," Clarke said, "and Bellamy works down the street from our apartment. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"If you insist," Abby said, "but at least think about it."

"I will," Clarke said.

* * *

On Monday, Clarke and Bellamy decided to have fun, and try all of the tourist attractions in the city. They both had done then all a million times, but it brought back fond memories for both of them.

While they were at the zoo, they bought ice cream, then sat and watched the elephants.

"When I was in grade 3, I was in a split class," Clarke said, "and your sister was in the other half. We came here, and Octavia and I managed to get separated from the rest of the class. We were gone for so long that they called our parents. The teacher and both of our moms were so mad when they found us."

"I remember that," Bellamy said, "my mom was so mad at Octavia. She had to leave work early anyway, so she picked me up from school. Even though my mom was pissed, Octavia swore it was the best field trip ever."

"She always has loved doing her own thing," Clarke said.

"I can't disagree with you there," Bellamy laughed.

They watched the elephants for a while.

Clarke looked over at Bellamy and burst out laughing.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"You have ice cream on your face," Clarke said. She picked up her napkin and wiped his face.

"Oh my god," Bellamy smiled.

"What?" Clarke asked.

"You are such a mom," He laughed.

"I am a mom," Clarke said, gesturing to her stomach, "and you're the one who got me knocked up, so I get to practice on you."

They walked around the zoo for another hour.

"Do you want to go bowling?" Clarke asked once they were back in the car.

"Can you even bowl anymore?" Bellamy asked.

"I'll still be better than you," Clarke teased.

"Do you just was to bowl to prove that, even when pregnant, you are astronomically better than me?" Bellamy asked.

"Maybe," Clarke said coyly.

"I just want to prove you wrong," Bellamy said, changing lanes and heading towards the bowling alley.

* * *

As it turned out, even at seven months pregnant, Clarke was astronomically better at bowling than Bellamy.

They both still had fun, and by the time they finished their game, Clarke had a stitch in her side from laughing so hard at Bellamy's attempts to bowl.

They were both still grinning when they got back to the house.

"I see you two had a good time," Clarke's mom said when they walked into the kitchen.

"We did," Clarke said.

"What did you two get up to?" Abby asked.

They told her about the zoo, and bowling. By the end, Abby was smiling as well.

"Tomorrow we plan on going to the science museum," Clarke said.

"That sound fun," Abby said, "when's the last time you went?"

"I don't think I've been in fifteen years," Bellamy said, "I think I went there on a field trip, but I haven't been since."

"I think I went maybe five years ago," Clarke said.

 

After dinner, Clarke went to go shower, and Bellamy took the opportunity to talk to Abby.

"I'm worried about Clarke," he told her, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch from Abby.

"It's normal to be a little bit concerned about her," Abby said. "She is pregnant. And with your child."

"I know, I might just be stressing over nothing," Bellamy said, "but I think Clarke should quit her job. I've met her boss, and he's really nice, and I'm sure he isn't making her do anything that might be dangerous, but I think Clarke's too stubborn to let other people do things for her. She doesn't need to work either. I know you pay for her university, and I don't mind paying the full rent."

"I guess I know why you're concerned," Abby sighed, "Clarke has always been stubborn. But she can take more than you think she can. A lot of women work up until the day they have their baby."

"I know," Bellamy said, "I know that she wants to feel useful and productive, but she already does enough with her school, and volunteering. She doesn't have to work either. I just wish she would relax."

"Y'know what," Abby said, "I'll talk to her about it. I won't try and convince her to quit, God knows I couldn't anyway, but maybe she'll think about it."

"Thank you," Bellamy said.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"So you and Clarke decided to try and date," Abby said.

"Yeah," Bellamy said, "we started dating a couple months ago."

"I know," Abby said, "Clarke told me."

"We have feelings for eachother, and we think it could go somewhere," Bellamy said.

"Have you considered what you do if things don't work," Abby said. "I like you, I really do, but you need to be aware of the reality of your situation. If you and my daughter break up, you'll still have to see her, no matter the circumstances of your break up. And you two have to get along. I won't have my granddaughter see her parents fight."

"I know," Bellamy said, "and I think Clarke knows too. I don't know exactly what Clarke thinks, but if we can make this work out, our daughter will have as close to a 'normal' family as possible. That would be best. And if we break up, I believe that me and Clarke are mature enough to deal with it."

"Good," Abby said. "I'm glad that if she doesn't have me there, that she has you and your sister. Your mother was an amazing woman, and I see that you two are just like her."

"I hope so," Bellamy said.

* * *

The next night, there was a knock on the door of the guest bedroom.

"Come in," Bellamy said.

Clarke opened the door and walked in.

"Hey," Bellamy said.

"Why did my mother just give me a talk about the dangers of working until my due date?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know," Bellamy avoided.

"You asked her to talk to me, didn't you?" she asked, not unkindly.

"I didn't ask her to," Bellamy said.

"So what did you do?" Clarke asked.

"I just told her about my concerns," Bellamy said.

Clarke sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Do you really think I should quit my job?" she asked.

"I don't want you to overwork yourself," Bellamy said.

"I just want to able to pull my own weight," Clarke said, "I don't want you to have to pay rent, and buy groceries and baby furniture. I know that you still support Octavia a bit, and I don't want you to have to support me as well."

"Is that really what you're worried about?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke nodded.

"Clarke, you're on your way to becoming a freaking doctor," Bellamy said, "You're definitely pulling your weight  Maybe you'll have to depend on me to pay for things for a while, but in a couple years, you're going to be making more than I ever will. And the only thing I do for Octavia is pay for her University courses, which I use the money from selling my mom's house for, and Octavia isn't going to need after this term. Just because you're not making money, doesn't mean you're not pulling your weight."

"I guess," Clarke shrugged.

"I'm not kidding," Bellamy said, "I can't force you to quit your job, but I'm more than willing to pick up the slack. I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind paying for you either, if you don’t like me using my money for you."

Clarke sighed, “I’ll think about it.”

* * *

The next morning, Clarke and her mom were eating breakfast. Bellamy was still in the guest room, probably still sleeping.

“I talked to Thelonious yesterday,” Abby said.

Clarke’s face fell. “Does he know?”

“Know what?” Abby asked.

“That I’m pregnant,” Clarke said.

“I assume Wells has told him,” Abby said.

“Did you tell Wells?” Clarke asked.

“Haven’t you?” Abby asked.

“No,” Clarke said. “I haven’t talked to him in months.”

“I thought you two were friends,” Abby said.

“It’s complicated,” Clarke said.

“Oh, well both he and Thelonious will find about it later, I guess.” Abby said.

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked.

“Wells in back in town for Spring Break,” Her mom told her, “I invited them over for dinner tonite.”

“You mean I only have a few hours to figure out what I’m supposed to tell them?” Clarke asked.

“Just tell them that you’re pregnant,” Abby said. “It shouldn’t be that hard.”

“Of course it’ll be hard,” Clarke said. "Thelonious always pushed Wells to be perfect, and he always loved how I had my life planned out, and I'm becoming a doctor, and 'shouldn't Wells be more like me,'" Clarke said, doing a bad impression of Thelonious. "I always hated it, but at least he thought I was doing something right."

"You're still becoming a doctor," Abby pointed out.

"You know what I mean," Clarke said.

“You didn’t make the wrong choice,” Abby said, “if that’s what you’re thinking about.”

“No, that’s not it,” Clarke sighed. “I made my choice, and that’s that, but there’s no way he’ll see it that way.”

* * *

After Bellamy had breakfast, Clarke told him.

"The Jaha's are coming over," She told him. 

"You mean Jaha the senator?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah, that Jaha," Clarke said, "and his son, Wells."

"Sometimes I forget that your mom's an important person," Bellamy said, "then you guys have dinner with your friends, Senator Jaha and his son."

"Thelonious and my mom were friends as kids" Clarke said, "my mom really isn't that important. But you should probably know that they don't know I'm pregnant."

"I thought you and little-Jaha were friends," Bellamy said.

"We were,” Clarke said. “Some stuff happened, and… it’s complicated.”

“Didn’t your mom tell Senator Jaha, though?” Bellamy asked, deciding not to press her on the subject of Wells.

“Apparently not,” Clarke said.

"Do you think they'll be offended?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah," Clarke said, "probably. I also don't think they'll be supportive."

"Well that changes things," Bellamy said.

"Yup," Clarke said.

"Are you sure, though," Bellamy said, "we should think positively. You haven't seen them in six months, maybe they've changed."

"I doubt it," Clarke said. She sighed.

"You shouldn't worry about it," Bellamy said, "it's bad for the baby."

"I can't exactly stop worrying," Clarke pointed out.

"You can try," Bellamy said.

"You try not to worry about the opinion of a close family friend," Clarke said.

“I guess,” Bellamy said.

Clarke groaned and slid her hands over her face. “There’s no way this is going to go well.”

* * *

At noon, Clarke walked up to where Bellamy was seated on the couch.

"I'm going to go visit Wells," Clarke said, "I figure he should know before he comes over."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Bellamy asked.

"You probably should," Clarke said. She started walking towards the door.

"Will his dad be there?" Bellamy asked, getting up and following her.

"Wells said he wouldn't be," Clarke told him.

The drive to Wells' house was mostly silent. Bellamy could tell that Clarke was deep in thought.

When they got there, they walked up the long driveway, and Clarke rang the doorbell. Wells answered.

It looked like he was about to greet her, but he stopped once he saw her swollen stomach.

"Hey, Wells," Clarke said.

"You said you had something to tell me, but I never imagined it be something like this," He said.

"I know it's kind of a surprise," Clarke said.

"Kind of?" Wells said. He noticed Bellamy. "Who's this?"

"This is Bellamy Blake," Clarke said. "You two have met."

"Right," Wells said. "I remember you."

"Can we come inside?" Clarke asked.

Wells moved to let them in, and closed the door behind them.

"Do you guys want anything?" Wells asked, as if suddenly remembering his manners.

"I'm good," Bellamy said. He looked to Clarke.

"Some water would be great, actually," She said.

After Wells got Clarke a cup of water, and they were sitting in the living room, Wells really started in on them.

"I'm assuming you're the father?" He asked Bellamy.

"That would be correct," Bellamy said.

"How long have you two been dating?" Wells asked.

"Two months," Clarke said.

"Two months!" Wells said, "how far along are you?"

"About seven months," Clarke said.

"You're seven months pregnant, and you two have only been dating for two months," Wells said, incredulously. "I didn't think you were the type to have a one night stand."

"I was in a bad place," Clarke said, defensively.

"Did you know that?" Wells asked Bellamy.

"He was in a really bad place too," Clarke defended.

Wells sighed.

"What does your mom think?" He asked.

"She wasn't happy with me," Clarke said, "but she's supportive."

"So she's letting you ruin your life over this," he said.

"I'm not ruining my life," Clarke said.

"You can't become a doctor with a baby in tow," Wells said.

"Yes I can," Clarke said, “you don’t know me anymore, so you have no idea what I can and cannot do.”

"Clarke," Wells said.

"I think I’m going to leave now,” Clarke said, getting up.

Bellamy got up and followed her.

"Clarke," Wells said, following them. “You know I don't mean it like that. I care about you, that's all."

Clarke spun around.

"If you cared about me, you'd be supportive of my choices," She said.

* * *

Wells arrived early to apologize to Clarke. She accepted it, but she still seemed pretty mad at him.

The dinner was tense. Thelonious made a few comments about Clarke 'had so much potential,' and that he 'thought she was better than this'. Abby still got along with him, which infuriated Clarke.

"I can't believe she's siding with him," Clarke said after she excused herself, and dragged Bellamy into the backyard.

"She isn't really siding with him," Bellamy said, watching Clarke pace around the yard.

"She isn't siding with me," Clarke said, "I'm her daughter."

"She hasn't really taken a side," Bellamy said.

"By keeping quiet she's on his side," Clarke said.

"He probably sees it the other way," Bellamy said.

“I knew this dinner wouldn’t go well,” Clarke said. She sighed, “I’m just going to go to bed. If you stay, just say that I’m tired or something.”

Bellamy ran a hand through his hair as he watched her go back inside. He didn’t really want to rejoin the party, but he also wanted to make a good impression with Abby and the Jahas. He ended up back in the living room.

"Is Clarke okay?" Thelonious asked. "She just went upstairs."

"Yeah, she's fine," Bellamy said, sitting down, "just tired."

"Has she not been sleeping well," Thelonious asked, looking at his watch, "it's only eight."

"She's been sleeping fine, as far as I know," Bellamy said.

Thelonious sighed. "I guess she should be getting more sleep while she can," He said. "A child will wake her up at all hours. She'll never be able to get anything done. I always thought she would know better."

"What were you saying about Senator Sydney?" Abby asked, very obviously trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"She is a wolf in sheep's skin," Thelonious said, taking the bait.

He continued to tell them all about Senator Sydney for the next twenty minutes. Bellamy mostly kept quiet. So did Wells. After a while, though, he asked Bellamy if they could talk.

"Sure," Bellamy said.

They went out into the backyard.

"What are your intentions with Clarke?" Wells asked.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"I said," Wells repeated, "what are your intentions with Clarke?"

"I don't know," Bellamy laughed. He hadn't known what to expect when he followed Wells out of the house, but he never thought he'd get this talk. "I intend to date her, and hopefully make her happy for as long as I can."

"How serious are you about the relationship?" Wells asked, "because I know Clarke, and I see the way you two are together, and she's in this for the long run. If you aren't into that, you should break it off now."

"I'm in this for the long run," Bellamy said, "I appreciate your concern, and Clarke probably does too, but Clarke knows what she's doing, and even if she didn't her mom gave me this talk a while ago."

"I just need to know for myself," Wells said, "Clarke means a lot to me."

"I can tell," Bellamy said, genuinely, "She cares about you too. At least enough to value your opinion of her."

Wells let out a laugh.

"I'm not sure you're right," he said.

"She does," Bellamy said, "she cared about telling you that she was pregnant before you came over here."

"Yeah, after she's seven months pregnant, and knew I would find out anyway," Wells said.

"Okay," Bellamy conceded, "that's true, but she did come tell you."

"I guess," Wells said. He shook his head, "anyway, I guess you're good enough for Clarke. If you hurt her, I will personally make sure you pay for it."

"You and about fifteen other people," Bellamy said.

Wells laughed at that. "Y'know, you're not half bad."

They went back inside and sat with Abby and Thelonious for another hour, until Thelonious decided that it was late, and that he and Wells should head home.

When Bellamy went upstairs, he knocked on Clarke's door, but she didn't answer. When he tried to open it, it was locked. He decided to leave her be for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Clarke tried to leave early.

“If my mother isn’t going to support me in front of her friends, I don’t want her support at all,” Clarke said.

“I think you should at least go talk to her first,” Bellamy said, “I don’t think she even knows why you’re mad at her.”

"So you want me to talk to my mother?" Clarke asked.

"Yes," Bellamy said.

"And if I talk to her, we can leave?" She asked.

Bellamy nodded.

"Fine," Clarke said. She stalked down the stairs to where they both knew Abby was listening to their argument, with Bellamy on her heels.

"I see you finally came around," Abby said.

"Not really," Clarke said, "I just want to leave."

"What did I do wrong?" Abby asked.

"Thelonious was making snide comments about me," Clarke said, "and you didn't say anything."

"I was trying to avoid a confrontation," Abby said.

"So you care more about staying friends with him," Clarke said, "you'd rather him degrade me than have him stop calling."

"No," Abby said, "I know that Thelonious wasn't being nice to you, but I never supported him. He's my friend, and I know that he will come around eventually, and I want to give him that opportunity."

"If he doesn't support me," Clarke said, "then I don't want him to come around. He can keep his opinions to himself, he's not my dad."

There was silence for a moment.

"No, he's not your dad," Abby said, the fire gone from her voice.

"Dad never would have let him say those things," Clarke said, tears welling up in her eyes, "he would have supported me because he knows that I can make my own decisions, not just because I'm his daughter." She furiously wiped her eyes "I'd rather have him here."

She ran out of the room, and Abby collapsed into a chair.

"I'd rather have him here too," She said.

Bellamy didn't really know what to do. He doubted Clarke would be happy if he followed her, but he wasn't sure what to do if he stayed.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that," Bellamy said.

"I know what she meant," Abby said, "she's my daughter. I raised her. I know she'll come around, probably." She let out a shaky breath, "Can you leave me alone for a while?"

"Yeah, sure," Bellamy said. 

He sat in his room, reading for a few hours.

It was nearing suppertime when Bellamy heard Clarke walk past his room, and into the kitchen. There was no yelling, so he assumed that there was some kind of apology going on.

After a while, Clarke came into his room.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," Clarke said, "I guess you were right."

"Apology accepted," Bellamy said.

"My mom wants to know what you want for dinner?" Clarke asked.

"What do you want for dinner?" Bellamy asked.

"I haven't really been craving anything today," Clarke said, walking across the space between the door and the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"The baby doesn't have any requests?" Bellamy joked.

"Not today, I guess," Clarke said.

"Well, I don't either," Bellamy said.

"Okay," Clarke said, "I'll tell my mom."

* * *

They left after breakfast on Sunday morning.

"Overall, I think the trip was okay," Clarke said.

Bellamy gave a side glance.

"What?" Clarke said, "I admit that I was a bit hormonal, but we had fun sightseeing."

"A bit hormonal," Bellamy laughed, "okay."

"Okay,” Clarke admitted, “very hormonal. I feel like a teenager who hasn’t figured out how to control themselves.”

“That sounds unpleasant,” Bellamy said.

"It’s not a walk in the park, I’ll tell you that. I just want to get it over with and have her," Clarke said, "I'm not even 30 weeks and I'm so done with this."

"Apparently it just gets worse from here," Bellamy said.

"Wow, that's exactly what I want to hear," Clarke said sarcastically. "Thank you Bellamy, for those kind words of support."

"It's true though," Bellamy said.

"Don't remind me," Clarke groaned.

 

They got back to their apartment on Sunday afternoon. Clarke collapsed onto the couch.

"I hate travelling," She said, "it's so tiring."

"I'm sure it's just exhausting sitting in the passenger seat playing on your phone," Bellamy said.

"You offered to drive," Clarke said.

"No I didn't," Bellamy said, "you asked me if I wanted to drive, and I said sure."

"You didn't say no, though," Clarke said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you now understand what I meant in my note at the beginning, and I hope I'm getting better at writing their relationship as a happier one. (If you think I'm not, please tell me how you think I should fix it because I really do want to make this better)
> 
> I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter, and If you did I'd love to hear what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to stop apologizing for not posting these on Fridays. The short version is that a lot of stuff has been happening in my life that on their own would be fairly insignificant, but together they're making life in general really shitty. One of those things is that I'm really questioning my writing, which really affects this.
> 
> On a better note, I'm almost done writing this story! It's actually a bit scary because I feel like I'm never going to do the ending justice. As much as a love it, I'm going to be quite happy to finally be done with it.

After they got back, Bellamy called Octavia.

“Who’s invited to the baby shower?” He asked.

“Me, Clarke, Monroe, Harper, Fox, and Raven,” Octavia said.

“I have one more person you need to invite,” Bellamy said.

“Just give me their phone number, and I’ll see what I can do,” Octavia said.

“I think you should invite Abby,” Bellamy said.

“Why?” Octavia asked.

“Because she’s Clarke’s mom,” Bellamy said. “Why else?”

“She lives in Portland,” Octavia said. “Will she even come?”

“I don’t know,” Bellamy said, “but I think she wants to be more involved, so it would really make her happy if you at least invited her. And I think Clarke would like it if she came.”

“I’ll call Abby and let her know,” Octavia said.

“Thank you,” Bellamy said.

* * *

A few days after spring break, Bellamy received his monthly bank statement. He was almost dreading it. He knew there would be money in there, he wasn’t broke or anything, but he almost didn't want to know how much. Bellamy opened the rest of the mail first, then sat staring at the letter from the bank.

He had been supporting himself for a lot longer than most people. He had supported Octavia for a long time as well. He still payed for her university courses, but that savings account was almost empty anyway. It was an expense he was more than willing to take on, but right now he should be saving up to support Clarke and the baby, not worrying that he might not have enough at all.

After Octavia had gotten a job and moved out, Bellamy lived pretty comfortably. He had lived with Roma, so he split most of the expenses. He made enough to really start saving up for things he had never thought he'd be able to get. Once she was gone, he made enough to get by by himself.

When he had sold his apartment, Bellamy had used most of the money he had made to pay for his half of the new apartment, and the rest of it to pay for baby furniture, and to help Clarke pay for doctor's appointments. Clarke insisted that she didn't need his help paying for doctor's appointments, and she probably didn't. The problem was that Bellamy needed to pull his own weight. He didn’t want Clarke to use her mom’s money to pay for things that he should be paying for. Even with her half of the rent, he was reluctant to let her pay because she worked part-time in a cafe while he had a full-time for-the-rest-of-his-life job. As shitty as traditional gender roles were, Bellamy felt like he wasn’t a good enough boyfriend or dad if he couldn’t provide for Clarke and the baby.

Clarke still hadn't decided if she was going to quit her job, or, at least, she hadn't said anything to Bellamy. If she did quit her job, and Bellamy had to pick up the slack, they would get by, just not the way Bellamy wished they could.

He finally decided to get it over with and open the letter.

It wasn't as bad as he thought it might be.

While he was looking it over, Clarke came home from volunteering at the hospital.

"Hey," She said, "what are you up to?"

"Nothing," Bellamy said. He shoved the statement back inside the envelope, "just looking at the mail."

"Anything for me?" Clarke asked.

"I don't think so," Bellamy told her, shuffling through the pile of mail, "it's mostly just fliers."

"Any useful coupons?" Clarke asked.

"Why do we need coupons?" Bellamy asked quickly.

"Who doesn't like saving money," Clarke said, picking up the fliers and quickly looking through them, "and with the baby, we could use all the money we can get."

She pulled one out and flipped through it. After looking through a couple, she put them back down.

"Nothing good," she sighed. "Well, I'm going to change out of my scrubs, then we can get going."

"Don't you want to eat?" Bellamy called after her as she walked towards her bedroom.

"I can eat when we get back," Clarke called over her shoulder. "We don't have time anyway."

She changed, and they went out to the car, and started driving towards the hospital.

"What should we expect at these classes?" Bellamy asked.

"Stuff about birth," Clarke said. "They are birthing classes."

"I know," Bellamy said, "but why does teaching us about birth take a month? It doesn't seem that hard of a concept. I just have to listen to you. You know enough for both of us."

"I do not," Clarke said, "this is important stuff, that both of us have to learn about."

"Haven't you delivered babies?" Bellamy asked, "you have real life experience with this stuff."

"I've never delivered a baby," Clarke said, "I've only observed. It doesn't count because I've never experienced childbirth. And, unless there's something you have to tell me, you haven't experienced it either."

"I don't think I ever will, either," Bellamy joked. "I don't think that's possible, being a guy and all."

"You know what I mean," Clarke said, "they are an important part of pregnancy. I've already payed for them anyway, so we shouldn't bail."

"How much were they?" Bellamy asked.

"Like a hundred and fifty," Clarke said.

"You should have let me at least pay for my half," Bellamy said.

"It's like a week's pay," Clarke said, "it's really not that much. You pay for enough anyway."

They got there with a few minutes to spare. Clarke parked, then they headed inside. Clarke passed by the front desk, and headed straight down on of the hallways. Bellamy followed. They stopped in front of one of the rooms and went inside. There were about ten young couples seated in chairs in a semicircle formation. Clarke and Bellamy sat down in one of the three pairs of chairs left. Bellamy slung his arm over the back of Clarke's chair.

The class went on for about an hour, most of which Bellamy and Clarke spent listening to the instructor, a woman named Maureen, talk about what they were going to learn in the class, and why it was beneficial to take it.

* * *

By the time they got back to their apartment, it was getting late, so Clarke grabbed some dinner, then went straight to bed.

By this point, Clarke was in a state of perpetual discomfort. Nothing she did made her less uncomfortable, so she had resigned herself to spend the six weeks remaining before her due date uncomfortable.

One of the many downsides to being uncomfortable was that she couldn’t sleep well on most nights. Tonight was one of those nights.

Clarke tossed and turned for an hour and a half, before getting up, and waddling over to the door.

Normally she didn't waddle. The first time she had, at just over 30 weeks, Bellamy had laughed at her, and she was not happy about it. But right now, she was sore from being on her feet all, tired from not getting enough sleep, and overall she just didn't have the want or energy to walk like a normal person.

She waddled past Bellamy's bedroom, where there was a faint light shining from underneath the door, and into the kitchen. She grabbed herself a cup of milk, drank it, then waddled back down the hallway. She went into her room, but instead of climbing back into bed, Clarke grabbed her pillows and went back down the hallway. She stopped in front of Bellamy's door, and knocked softly while opening it.

Bellamy looked up from his book.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I just can't sleep," Clarke said, closing the door behind her. She waddled over to the other side of Bellamy's bed and started arranging the pillows she had brought.

For some reason, she slept better with Bellamy. Whether she dragged him to her room, or she ended up in his bed, she always slept better when he was next to her.

Bellamy moved over to make room for her.

"How's the baby?" He asked.

"Awake," Clarke said. She settled down into his bed.

"Do you think she'll go to sleep soon?" He asked.

"Hopefully," Clarke said, her eyes closed, "don't you need to sleep too?"

"Yea," Bellamy said, "I just need to finish this chapter."

"Finish it quickly," Clarke mumbled into her pillow.

A few minutes later, Bellamy turned off his lamp and settled down into bed.

"'Night Bellamy," Clarke said.

"Goodnight Clarke," Bellamy said, leaning over to kiss her forehead, "goodnight baby," he leaned down and kissed her stomach.

The baby kicked.

"The baby says goodnight too," Clarke said.

* * *

The next morning, Clarke's alarm clock went off.

"Go turn it off," Clarke groaned, pulling her pillow around her ears.

"Why don't you do it," Bellamy complained, though he was already pulling himself out of bed.

"You can do it faster than I can," Clarke said.

Bellamy left the room, and a moment later, Clarke's alarm clock stopped beeping. Bellamy came back to his room and fell back into bed.

"It's time to get up now," Clarke sighed.

"Do I have to?" Bellamy mumbled into his pillow.

"Yes," Clarke said, "I need your help getting out of bed."

* * *

While they were eating breakfast, Clarke brought up a topic that Bellamy had been wondering about.

"I've been thinking about what you said about me working," Clarke said, "and I've decided that you're right."

"That's great," Bellamy said.

"I'm going to hand in my two weeks notice today, then I just have to get through the next two weeks, and I'll be done," Clarke said, "I'm still going to be helping pay for the apartment. I have money saved up, and it's not fair for you to shoulder it all."

"You really don't have to," Bellamy protested, though he was internally sighing in relief.

"I want to," Clarke said.

* * *

A week after spring break, Bellamy was at work.

“Bellamy,” Kane said, “can I see you in my office.”

“Yes sir,” Bellamy said, getting up from where he had been talking to Monroe. He followed Kane into his office.

“Have a seat,” Kane said, closing the door behind him. 

Bellamy sat down in front of Kane’s desk, and Kane sat down behind it.

“As you may know, many of the captains are nearing retirement,” Kane started, “and, therefore, there is a need to train new individuals to become captains. Every year, I’m asked to recommend someone for the training program, and this year I’d like to say you.”

“Thank you,” Bellamy exclaimed.

Kane handed him some papers.

“Here is the information about the training program. It’s three weeks long, and held in Olympia. It runs during July every year, and the Seattle police department only sponsors a few candidates per year.”

“I’m flattered,” Bellamy said, taking the papers and rifling through them.

“There is a bit of a catch,” Kane said. “The requirements to be promoted to captain are a high school diploma, ten years of service, and this course. You of course need two more years of service, which shouldn’t be a problem; however, it’s highly unusual for someone to be promoted to captain without some sort of post-secondary education. Since you’ve already worked here for eight years, I’m going to assume that you’re not interested in a bachelor's degree, though that is a valid option. I, personally, would recommend that you take one of the diploma programs. I don’t think I have anything on those,” he said, spinning his chair, “but I really think you should consider it. You have a lot of potential. Take some time, and tell me what you decide”

“I will,” Bellamy said. He quickly got up and left Kane’s office.

 

When he got home from work, Clarke was still at the cafe. Bellamy took the time to research diploma programs.

When Kane had told Bellamy that he wanted to recommend him for the captain’s training program, Bellamy hadn’t known what to say. To even be considered was… unbelievable. He couldn’t take it, though. As soon as Kane told him that it was held in Olympia in July, Bellamy knew he would have to turn it down. He couldn’t leave Clarke and his newborn child for three weeks just to go to Olympia to train for a job he wasn’t really qualified for; would probably never really be qualified for.

Bellamy wasn’t even sure why he was looking up diploma programs. He didn’t have the time or money to even consider it. University was for people who didn’t have a younger sister to put through university. University was for people who didn’t have a full-time job; didn’t have a baby on the way and a family to support. University was for people who weren’t Bellamy, and he had made his peace with that a long time ago. There was no point in even entertaining the idea.

He closed his laptop without waiting for the page to load

* * *

The next week, Clarke noticed the papers on Bellamy’s desk in his bedroom. She picked them up and looked them over. She took them to the kitchen.

“What are these?” Clarke asked, holding up the papers.

Bellamy looked up at the papers and his eyes widened. 

“Oh,” he said, schooling his expression. “It’s just some information on the captain’s training program. Kane wants to recommend me, but I can’t go.”

“Captain’s training program?” Clarke said. She knew how big this was for Bellamy. “Why can’t you go?”

“It’s three weeks long in July in Olympia,” Bellamy said.

Clarke didn't know what to say. This was a dream come true for Bellamy, and he was going to turn it down for her and the baby.

“I know how much doing this would mean to you,” Clarke started slowly.

“You don’t have to tell me that I should go,” Bellamy cut her off. “The baby isn’t the only reason I’m going to turn down the recommendation.”

“What else could there possibly be?” Clarke asked. “If it wasn’t for the baby and I you’d be all over this.”

Bellamy sighed. “They don’t promote people who don’t have a post-secondary education,” he shrugged. “Kane recommended that I get a diploma, but I can’t afford it. It’s alright. I’m fine where I am.”

“Would you be able to afford it if you didn’t have the baby and I?” Clarke asked carefully.

“Does it matter?” Bellamy asked, not unkindly, telling Clarke exactly what she needed to know.

“Yes,” Clarke said, “I have money. If you want to go to school and get yourself a diploma, I will pick up the slack.”

“I don’t want your charity,” Bellamy said.

“It’s not charity,” Clarke said, “it’s an investment in your future.”

“That’s what charity is,” Bellamy said.

“It’s an investment in the baby and I’s future,” Clarke said, “same as you offering to pick up the slack after I quit work.”

“No it isn’t,” Bellamy said. “You are going to take care of our child, and end up with a job with a salary I can’t even imagine. I, on the other hand, am going to get a diploma, and go back to the exact same job and make the exact same salary as I do right now. It’s not going to happen, so can we not talk about it.”

“Just,” Clarke started, “if you turn this down, will you even get this opportunity again?

“Yes,” Bellamy said, “the program is run every year, I just won’t be sponsored.”

“Alright,” Clarke said, “I just don’t want you to do something you might regret because of the baby and I.”

 

The next day, Bellamy turned down Kane’s offer.

“My girlfriend’s due in June, so it’s just not possible right now,” Bellamy said. “I’m grateful for the offer, I really am, but I can’t go.” He left out that he couldn’t afford to go to school. While Kane didn't know the whole story, he knew enough about Bellamy to understand that money had always been a bit of an issue for him.

“I understand,” Kane said, “I hope that one day you’re able to do this, because I really do think that you have a great deal of potential.”

* * *

The next few days went by quickly and uneventfully, and soon enough, Bellamy and Clarke were driving over to Octavia's house.

“It’s nice that Octavia invited us over for lunch,” Clarke said. “I wonder what she’s making.”

“Does the baby have any requests?” Bellamy asked.

“No,” Clarke said, “she hasn’t wanted anything in awhile.”

“I’m sure she’ll like whatever Octavia’s making,” Bellamy said.

As they drove up to Octavia’s house, Bellamy scanned the street for their friend’s cars. He knew they all were already there, but he didn’t see any cars. That was good; Clarke wouldn’t guess that they were there, and that this was a baby shower.

Bellamy parked his truck in the driveway and they went up to the door. Octavia answered.

“Hey,” Clarke said, going in to hug Octavia.

“Hey,” Octavia said, wrapping her arms around Clarke the best she could. “Hey big brother,” She said to Bellamy after pulling away from Clarke. She pulled Bellamy into a hug.

“Hey,” Bellamy said.

“C’mon in,” Octavia said, after she had pulled away from Bellamy. She didn’t say anything as she led them towards the living room. 

Clarke was in front of Bellamy, so he could only hear them when Clarke rounded the corner.

“Surprise!”

Clarke gasped as Bellamy rounded the corner.

“What’s this,” Clarke said, looking around the room at her friends.

“Your baby shower,” Octavia said, gesturing to an armchair for Clarke to sit down.

“You really didn’t-” Clarke started as she sat down.

“It’s nothing, you deserve it,” Octavia said.

Bellamy spoke up. “I guess I’ll be back in a while.”

Clarke looked up at him.

“You knew about this didn’t you,” She said.

Bellamy just grinned.

“And you didn’t tell me,” She said.

“That would have ruined the surprise,” Bellamy shrugged as he backed out of the living room.

 

After Bellamy backed out of the living room, Clarke turned back to her friends. All the girls were here; Octavia, Harper, Monroe, Fox, and Raven.

“You really didn’t have to do this for me,” Clarke repeated.

“Nonsense,” Raven said, “it was nothing.”

“So,” Fox said, “how are you and Bellamy?”

“Bellamy and I are great,” Clarke said.

“You’re in it for the long run?” Monroe asked.

“Whether we like it or not,” Clarke joked, patting her swollen stomach. They all laughed. “But, yes,” Clarke said, more serious, “I don’t have any other plans, and it doesn’t seem like Bellamy has any either.”

“I should hope not,” Octavia said.

 

After they played a game where everyone tried to guess what kinds of chocolate Octavia had smeared onto a few diapers, which Fox won, they started lunch.

“You can’t be serious,” Clarke said when she saw what they were having, “baby back ribs?”

“I don’t know how many opportunities I’m going to have to throw a baby shower,” Octavia replied, “and I didn't want to waste my chance.”

Clarke just rolled her eyes and sat down. They all grabbed various ‘baby’ sized finger foods that were set out in the middle of the table.

“Have you and Bellamy decided on a name yet?” Raven asked.

“Yes,” Clarke said tentatively, “but I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?” Harper asked.

“Bellamy and I decided to keep it a secret until she’s born,” Clarke said.

“I bet it’s some really nerdy name,” Octavia said.

“Can you give us any hints?” Fox asked.

“It’s not nerdy,” Clarke said, addressing Octavia. “and no,” she told Fox, “I’m not giving any hints. You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Two months is not soon,” Octavia said.

“It’s less than two months,” Clarke said. 

“Exactly how far along are you, anyways?” Monroe asked.

“Thirty-three weeks,” Clarke said, “Thirty-four on Tuesday.” 

“That’s six weeks until you’re due,” Octavia said.

“That’s not long at all,” Harper said.

“It’s not,” Clarke agreed. 

Just how close she was to having this baby, was something that Clarke had been realizing more and more recently. A month and a half was a long time, but, then again, a month and a half wasn’t long at all before her life would irreversibly change forever.

* * *

A few days later, Bellamy and Clarke had gotten back from a doctor’s appointment an hour earlier, and Bellamy had been watching a history documentary since. Clarke had watched with him, but then she had gotten a phone call and had been in her room ever since. She’d been gone for twenty minutes when she walked back into the living room, tossed her phone back onto the coffee table, and sat down next to Bellamy, snuggling up to his side once again.

“Who was that?” Bellamy asked, slinging his arm around her.

“Wells,” Clarke said.

“You guys don’t talk for six months, then he calls you after seeing you a couple weeks ago?” Bellamy commented.

“He didn’t want to leave things the way we did,” Clarke said. “Especially with the baby, he doesn’t want to be somebody I used to know.”

Bellamy decided to bring up something he’d been thinking about since their trip during spring break. “Why did you say that you and Wells have a complicated relationship during spring break?” He asked.

“That’s a good question,” Clarke sighed. “Wells and I were always fairly close when we were kids. We’re almost the exact same age, his mom died when he was eight and his dad’s been senator since before I was old enough to care,” She started. “Being a senator, his dad was away for weeks at a time, and after his mom died things got hard for him. He had a nanny, and his father loved him and all that, but he spent a good deal of time with my parents and I, and we all started to feel like a family.”

“What happened?” Bellamy asked when she paused. This explained the argument between Clarke and Abby about Thelonious not being her father, but it made Wells and Clarke’s relationship, or lack thereof, more confusing.

“Wells was involved in my father’s death,” Clarke said bluntly.

“What?”

“Wells’ dad was away, and Wells was old enough that he didn’t have a nanny anymore, and he stayed with us a lot, but that night he was supposed to be at home by himself. At like two in the morning he called me from a party, drunk. I didn’t really know what to do, but I knew that I couldn’t go get him, so I told my parents, and my dad went to go get him and my mom and I went back to sleep. An hour later the police were at our door telling my mom that there had been an accident, and I didn’t know if it was Wells or my dad, because they would have come to us either way, and then I found that my dad had gotten into the accident before he got to Wells, and I couldn’t help but blame Wells. I know it’s not his fault, but I blamed him for a long time, and he’s always blamed himself, and that’s not something our relationship could recover from.” By that point she had started tearing up. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

Bellamy started rubbing her arms.

“Sorry,” Clarke apologized, “I just don’t talk about it much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter, and I hope you guys did too. I know I do this a lot, but I'd really love it if you guys told me what you think. It would mean so much to me especially now that I'm just not feeling great about my writing.
> 
> (The next chapter should be up on the 13th. However, I have stuff going on that weekend so it might now be up until the 15th or 16th)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi," a female voice said, "is this Bellamy Blake?"
> 
> "Yes," Bellamy said.
> 
> "I'm calling from the General Hospital,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very iffy about what happens in this chapter but it affects the rest of the story so I've decided to leave it.  
> This is also a very good chapter to say that I'm not an expert on most of the things I write about. I'm just a 16 year old with a computer, so I can get things wrong and I'm sorry if what I write is really inaccurate.

Two weeks later, Clarke was studying in the kitchen, and Bellamy was reading in living room.

Bellamy's phone rang. He didn't bother to look at the caller ID before picking up.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," a female voice said, "is this Bellamy Blake?"

"Yes," Bellamy said.

"I'm calling from the General Hospital," the woman said. "Octavia Blake has been in a car accident, and you are her emergency contact."

Bellamy froze.

"Mr. Blake?" The woman said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bellamy choked out.

Clarke's head snapped up when she heard his voice.

"I don’t have any information on that," the woman said. "Once you're here, we may be able to tell you more."

"I'll be right there," Bellamy managed.

He hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Clarke asked.

"Octavia's been in a car accident,” Bellamy strained.

"Did they say anything else?" Clarke asked, pushing herself out of her chair, and hurrying over to the couch.

"No," Bellamy said, "she just just said that Octavia's been in a car accident, and that they might tell me more when I get there."

"We should go down there," Clarke said, already hurrying to the closet to grab her coat.

On their way, Clarke called Lincoln to make sure he knew; he didn't. He said he'd meet them there.

Bellamy dropped off Clarke while he went to park. She hurried through emergency, and up to the desk.

"Maternity is on the fourth floor," the receptionist said when Clarke got to the desk.

"What?" Clarke asked before she realized what the receptionist meant, "no, I'm fine. I'm here for Octavia Blake. I was told that she was in a car accident."

The receptionist typed something into her computer, then scrolled for a bit.

Bellamy walked in. He spotted her at the desk, and hurried over.

"You can follow me," The receptionist said. She led them to a small, private room. 

"Can you tell us anything about how my sister is doing?" Bellamy asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything," The receptionist said, "I'll let the nurses know that you're here. You can talk to them."

She left them alone.

Bellamy collapsed into the nearest chair, and Clarke sat herself down next to him.

Bellamy put his head in his hands.

"What if she's not okay?" He said.

Clarke started rubbing his back.

"Don't think like that," Clarke said, "It could be nothing; she could be absolutely fine. Maybe she was only brought here as a precaution. We don't know anything. Let's at least wait until someone tells us what's going on before we make assumptions."

Bellamy didn't respond.

Clarke continued to rub his back as someone knocked on the door. A doctor walked in.

"Hello," he said, "you two are here for Octavia Blake?"

"Yes," Clarke said.

"I'm Dr. Hansen," He said, "how do you two know Miss Blake."

Bellamy looked up and wiped his eyes.

"I'm her brother," He said, "and this is my girlfriend."

"I'm her best friend," Clarke said.

"How is she?" Bellamy asked.

The doctor sat down across from them.

"She's in critical condition," the doctor said, "she has three broken ribs and a collapsed lung. She was unconscious when paramedics arrived on the scene, and we aren't sure if her brain suffered any damage. She's in surgery right now, but we can't tell how she's going to be."

Bellamy put his head back in hands, and Clarke put her hand on his shoulder again.

"Do you know what happened?" Clarke asked.

"She was involved in a collision with a pick up truck," the doctor said. He got up, "We'll let you know when we find out more."

"Thank you," Clarke said.

The doctor left. Bellamy started sobbing. Clarke pulled him into as as close to a hug as she could manage.

"Those injuries are all survivable," Clarke soothed, "They don't want to jinx it, but Octavia has a chance, I promise."

Bellamy continued to sob.

"What if I lose her?" Bellamy asked, "She's all I have left."

"We don't how she's going to be," Clarke said, "and you have the baby and I."

"It's not the same," Bellamy said. 

That stung, but Clarke knew he was right.

Of course he had Clarke and the baby, but Octavia was his sister. He had grown up with her; spent his entire life trying to protect her. He must feel so hopeless to now be able to do nothing to help Octavia. Clarke had no idea what he was going through, and there was nothing she could say that would make anything better for him.

This was one of the reasons Clarke was afraid to be a doctor. It would one day be her job to tell people devastating things. There were no classes on how to lessen the blow of a negative prognosis; it was something that everyone had to figure out by themselves.

There was another knock on the door, then Lincoln walked in. He stopped when he saw Bellamy sobbing.

Clarke got him to sit down. She told him what the doctor had told them, then her interpreted version.

"It's not great," Clarke said, "but Octavia is healthy and young."

After she was done, Lincoln let out a shaky breath.

During this, Bellamy had stopped sobbing, but he still had his head in his hands, and Clarke kept her arms around him.

The three of them sat there for what seemed like hours. After Bellamy seemed better, Clarke called all of their friends and told them. She also got some numbers from Lincoln, and called them as well. 

When she was done, she, Lincoln, and Bellamy sat in the private waiting room for what seemed like an eternity.

It was well past midnight when Bellamy checked the time.

"You should go home," Bellamy said.

"No," Clarke said, "you need me here."

"You have class tomorrow," Bellamy said, "I'll be fine. You should go home and get some rest. I'll call you if they tell us anything."

"I'll have to take your truck," Clarke said.

"You can use my car, if you need to get anywhere," Lincoln told Bellamy.

"You need your rest," Bellamy said. "This isn't good for the baby."

Clarke sighed.

"I'll go to the police station and tell them that you won't be in," Clarke said.

"Thanks," Bellamy said.

Clarke took the keys, kissed Bellamy, then left.

* * *

When Clarke woke up at her normal time of six am, she still hadn't heard from Bellamy. She decided not to check in until she was at least done getting ready for school.

Her phone rang just as she was getting out of the shower. It was Bellamy.

"Hello," Clarke said.

"Hey," Bellamy said.

"How are things?" Clarke asked.

"She’s out of surgery," Bellamy told her. "They won't let me see her. A different doctor came in, and he said that they fixed everything inside, but they won't really know how she's doing until she wakes up, and they can tell how bad her head is."

"That's good," Clarke said.

"Is it?" Bellamy asked. He sounded relieved

"Yes, that is good," Clarke repeated. "Are you going to come home?"

"I don't think I can just sit there and wait to find out," Bellamy said.

"Okay," Clarke said. "I'll bring you a change of clothes on my way to school."

She dried herself off, and threw her hair up into a bun. Clarke grabbed herself a quick breakfast before going through Bellamy's drawers to find him a new outfit. She grabbed a few extra pieces in case Lincoln wanted to borrow them, and a couple of books that she knew Bellamy was reading, then headed out the door.

The drive to the hospital was slow, but that was to be expected. When Clarke finally arrived, she parked in the visitor parking lot, then shuffled inside to the room she had left Bellamy and Lincoln in yesterday. They were still there, sitting silently, waiting for news on Octavia.

When Clarke knocked and opened the door, they both perked up.

"Hi," Bellamy said.

"Hi," Lincoln greeted.

"Hey," Clarke said. She sat down next to Bellamy and handed him what she brought. "I brought some extra clothes, just in case you want to borrow something," Clarke said to Lincoln.

"Thank you," Lincoln said.

"Has there been any news?" Clarke asked, anxiously.

"Not more than what I told you about," Bellamy said. "They still won't let me see her."

"That's probably for the best," Clarke said. "They must have their reasons, you'll see her soon enough,"

"I hope so," Bellamy said.

"Did you two get any sleep?" Clarke asked.

"No," Bellamy said.

Clarke looked over at Lincoln, who shook his head.

"I didn't get much either," Clarke said. She sighed and stood up. "I have to go, but promise me you two will at least try to sleep. It's not good to be awake for this long."

After they both agreed to try and get some sleep, Clarke left.

As much as it seemed like Clarke was holding together, she was almost at the end of her rope. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that Bellamy and Lincoln needed her to be positive. She knew the full extent of what Octavia's injuries could mean, and she knew that, to Bellamy and Lincoln, her positivity meant the world, but she didn’t know how long she could keep up the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Octavia going to be okay? Is she going to wake up? Who knows (I do, but I'm not saying anything until I post the next chapter). Sorry that this chapter is short, but I wanted to leave you guys hanging a bit.  
> Anyways, I'd love to hear what you guys think.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy stood in the doorway for a moment, taking it all in. He forced himself to walk in and pull a chair up to the bed. He sat down in it and stared at his sister. He tentatively reached out and grabbed Octavia's hand. When he registered her limp, cold hand, Bellamy started to feel everything he had been holding back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter, especially compared to the next one, so hopefully you guys will to.  
> I was reading through the part of this story that I haven't posted yet, and I realized that what I consider to be 'the end' starts at the end of next chapter, which is sort of scary for me because I'm not done writing yet. (That's just what I consider to be the end. What you guys will probably consider to be the end is around chapter 23).  
> Also, once again, I'm no expert on what I write about, so i'm sorry for any inaccuracies.

Bellamy tried to sleep. He knew that he needed to, and Clarke had made him promise, but he just couldn't do it. Not without knowing Octavia was okay. It was either that or wait until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

Lincoln slept for about forty-five minutes, but that was it.

After Lincoln woke up, Bellamy went to change into the clothes Clarke had brought, then he gave Lincoln the extras. Lincoln was bigger than Bellamy, so they would be a tight fit, but it was better than nothing.

Lincoln thanked him and left to change.

Bellamy got really fidgety after while. He was so tired, and so scared, and all he wanted was to know that Octavia was going to be okay.

Lincoln bought them both lunch at around noon, but Bellamy wasn't hungry.

"You have to eat," Lincoln said.

"I'm not hungry," Bellamy said.

"Not eating won't help anything," Lincoln said.

"I said I'm not hungry," Bellamy said, harsher than he meant to.

"It doesn't matter," Lincoln said, “you need to eat.”

Bellamy forced down a fibre bar and a glass of orange juice.

Bellamy offered Lincoln one of his books, but Lincoln declined. Bellamy tried to read, but he was still too fidgety.

Miller showed up at one, bringing Monroe with him. They came in quietly, greeting Bellamy.

They said hello to Lincoln before turning back to Bellamy.

"We're on our lunch break," Miller explained, sitting down next to Bellamy. 

Monroe sat down across from them. 

"How is she?" She asked.

"Fine," Bellamy shrugged, "she's unconscious; has been since they arrived on scene. Her lung collapsed and some of her ribs are broken, and she was in surgery all night. They don't know if she has any brain injuries, or how bad her brain injuries are, but they find out when she wakes up."

"I'm sure they're doing the best they can," Miller said.

Bellamy looked over at him. For once, he wished that he wasn't a police officer, and he didn't know that was what they were taught to say. Miller meant well, but it wasn't the same not knowing how much Miller meant it.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Have you seen her?" Miller asked.

"They won't let me," Bellamy said.

"If she's out of surgery, you should be able to see her soon," Monroe said.

Miller and Monroe sat with them until their lunch break was over. They left, promising to be back later.

"They’re nice," Lincoln said after they left.

"They are," Bellamy agreed.

"You work together?" Lincoln asked.

"Yea," Bellamy said, "Miller's my partner, and I've worked at the same station as Monroe for five years. Did Clarke call your friends?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes," Lincoln said, "but if they visit, it won't be until late."

"Why?" Bellamy asked.

"They have work, and they're not going to use their lunch breaks to visit Octavia," Lincoln said.

The way he said it caught Bellamy's attention.

"Do they not like her?" Bellamy asked.

"They like Octavia," Lincoln said, "She's just not one of them."

At about three, there was a knock on the door, then a nurse entered the small waiting room.

"You two are here for Octavia Blake?" she asked.

"Yes," Lincoln said.

"How do you two know her?" The nurse asked.

"I'm her brother," Bellamy said.

"I'm her boyfriend," Lincoln told her.

"Has something happened?" Bellamy asked.

"Miss Blake's condition is the same, but she can now receive visitors," The nurse said, "Unfortunately, she's in a family only ward." She directed the last part at Lincoln, who sunk back down into his chair.

"You go see her," Lincoln said to Bellamy.

Bellamy looked at him for a second before turning back to the nurse.

"Lincoln's practically family," Bellamy said. "I know Octavia would say the same."

"I'm sorry," the nurse said, "but he can't come. If she gets moved to a different ward, things may change."

Lincoln stayed in the waiting room while Bellamy followed the nurse through the hospital. She took him up to the third floor, and down a long and narrow hallway.

"I'll have to warn you," the nurse said, "she's in bad shape."

"I'm a police officer," Bellamy said, "I've seen people in pretty bad shape."

Bellamy had seen people in all kinds of conditions; from mangled bodies to dismembered ones. That didn't prepare him for what it was like to see his sister in such a condition. 

She looked horrible. Her skin was pale, and almost translucent, and she had cuts and bruises all along the skin Bellamy could see. There were too many machines for Bellamy to bother counting them, and they were all hooked up to Octavia.

"I'll just leave you here," the nurse said. She was quiet as she left.

Bellamy stood in the doorway for a moment, taking it all in. He forced himself to walk in and pull a chair up to the bed. He sat down in it and stared at his sister. He tentatively reached out and grabbed Octavia's hand. When he registered her limp, cold hand, Bellamy started to feel everything he had been holding back. He started crying. 

He started rubbing her hand, trying to restore warmth to it. It wasn't cold like a dead body, but it was too cold for a live one.

* * *

Clarke was at the apartment getting ready to go to the hospital when she got a phone call from Bellamy. He was crying.

"I'm with Octavia," he said as soon as Clarke picked up, "I don't know what to do. She's hooked up to so many machines, and she looks so pale, and there's nothing I can do."

Clarke managed to console him, and got him to hang up the phone with the promise that she was on her way.

Once she hung up, Clarke broke down. Having to hear Bellamy like that was what finally tipped her over the edge.

How was she supposed to go support him when there was nothing Clarke could say? How could he expect her to be that person? Could she handle seeing Octavia? Would they even let her in? It wasn't the hospital Clarke volunteered at, but she thought that it was a family only ward.

Clarke called her mother.

"Hello?" Her mom said.

"Mom," Clarke's voice shook.

"Clarke?" Abby said, "what's wrong."

Clarke hadn't told her when it had happened, so she told her mom all about what had happened. By the end of it, Clarke was in tears.

"I don't know what to do," Clarke cried, "Bellamy needs me, and I'm trying to be positive, but I can't do it anymore."

"Yes you can," Abby said firmly, "you are stronger than you think you are. You can do this. I know you want to be strong for Bellamy and Octavia, and I know you can. I know it's hard, and scary, and I know that's what Clarke Griffin does best. The best thing you can do for him is to be there," Abby said, "go to the hospital and stay there for as long as you can."

After a few more comforting minutes on the phone with her mother, Clark hung up, and mentally prepared herself to go to the hospital.

She grabbed Bellamy a pair of pajama pants and a hoodie. Clarke didn't need to ask to know that Bellamy wouldn't be coming home that night. Until Octavia woke up, Clarke doubted he would leave the hospital at all.

When she got to the hospital, Clarke found Lincoln alone in the waiting room.

"Hey," Clarke said, sitting down across from him.

"Hi," Lincoln said.

"Bellamy said he got to see Octavia," Clarke said.

"He went up a few hours ago," Lincoln said.

"Why aren't you there?" Clarke asked.

"Family only," Lincoln said.

"I’m sorry," Clarke said.

"Did Bellamy say how Octavia's doing?" Lincoln asked.

"She still hasn't woken up," Clarke said, "He said that there are a lot of machines, and she's looking pale. That could mean anything really."

After talking with Lincoln for a while, Clarke decided to see if she could see Bellamy and Octavia. She knew Octavia would be up in the trauma ward on the third floor, so she rode the elevator up, then quickly made her way to where she knew Octavia would be.

Volunteering at a hospital had helped give Clarke the expertise she needed to be the kind of family member that they granted easy access to wards without being totally obnoxious.

She hurried up to the desk and asked about Octavia in a panicked voice.

"How are you related to her?" The nurse asked calmly.

"I'm her sister in law," Clarke said, "Is she okay? Do you know anything else?"

"Nothing has changed since this morning," the nurse said, "Miss Blake is down in room 327."

"Thank you," Clarke said, before hurrying down to the correct room.

Clarke saw people in bad shape hooked up to large, intimidating machines all the time, but it was different when the person was someone she knew.

Bellamy was sitting in a chair with his back to her. He was silently holding one of Octavia's hands.

"Bellamy," Clarke said after a moment.

Bellamy turned around.

"Clarke?" He got up to hug her.

"If anyone asks, I'm your wife," Clarke said.

Bellamy nodded.

Clarke pulled up another chair. She sat down next to Bellamy, who had resumed his position beside the bed, holding Octavia hand.

"She's been like this since I got here," Bellamy said, "hooked up to all these machines."

Clarke studied the machines that Octavia was hooked up to. They were what she had expected. A ventilator that was connected to a tube that they had taped to Octavia’s mouth, a heart monitor, and a few iv’s, among others.

She explained what each machine was, and what they did. This seemed to ease some of Bellamy's worries, and it gave Clarke something to concentrate on.

A nurse came in while Clarke was explaining one of the machines.

"You really know your stuff," the nurse said.

"I'm in my third year of med school," Clarke said.

After the doctor had been through a few times, he decided to take Octavia off the ventilator.

“Is she ready for that?” Bellamy asked, his voice shaking.

“He wouldn’t take her off if she wasn’t,” Clarke said.

“But what if she isn’t?” Bellamy asked.

“Then they’ll put her back on it,” Clarke said. She looked over at him and saw the apprehensive look on his face. “This is a good thing, Bellamy. This means that they think she can breathe by herself.”

“This is good,” Bellamy repeated to himself.

* * *

Clarke stayed with Bellamy until he told her to go home.

"This isn't good for the baby," Bellamy said, "you need to rest."

"Sitting here with you is resting," Clarke said.

"No it isn't," Bellamy said. "You need to sleep."

"So do you," Clarke pointed out.

"Clarke," Bellamy said.

"I'll go home," Clarke said, "just promise me that you'll call me as soon as you hear anything, and you'll try to get to sleep."

"I'll try," Bellamy said.

Clarke gave him a quick kiss before heading back down to the waiting room where she knew Lincoln would be. When she got there, she found Harper and Murphy as well. Clarke knew that Harper and Murphy were supposed to be going out together, so she was surprised to see them. They all stood up when Clarke entered the room.

"Hey," Harper said, closing the space between them to give Clarke a hug. Clarke hugged her back.

"Did you get in?" Lincoln asked.

"Yea," Clarke said after she had pulled away from Harper, "I told them that I was her sister in law."

"How is she?" Lincoln asked.

"It's what I expected," Clarke said.

"Is Bellamy staying up there?" Murphy asked.

Clarke nodded. "I don't think anything could get him to leave."

Clarke stayed with them for a few moments.

Harper and Murphy had been there for about an hour. Jasper and Monty had waited as well, but they had left a while ago. Raven wanted to come too, but she was just much too busy. She had told Harper to tell Clarke that she would be there as soon as possible.

"Thank you for coming," Clarke said, as Harper were leaving, "it means a lot."

After they left, Clarke turned to Lincoln.

"Do you need anything?" She asked, "I can go get stuff now if you really need them, or I'll bring them tomorrow."

"I have everything I need," Lincoln said, "my aunt is going to bring me some belongings tomorrow."

"Okay," Clarke said, "Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Clarke went home.

She had bigger things to worry about than what was happening with the baby, but Clarke assumed that the stress hadn't done anything horrible to her, as she was still moving around about the same amount as she did before the accident.

She was sitting up in bed after making herself a quick snack.

"Your aunt is in the hospital," Clarke said, rubbing her stomach, "she hurt herself pretty badly. I want you to stay in there for a while longer, but I hope you get to see your aunt soon after you come out. She's your daddy's little sister; I'm sure you'll love her too. Your aunt is amazing," Clarke started tearing up, "she's so happy and full of life, and she already loves you so much."

Clarke wiped her eyes. 

The baby had been moving when Clarke had started talking to her, but she had stopped.

"I guess it's time to go to bed," Clarke said.

* * *

She was woken up by her phone ringing loudly on her bedside table. Clarke glanced at the time, 2:38, before picking up the call from Bellamy.

"What is it?" Clarke asked.

"She woke up," Bellamy said, hope in his voice, "like ten minutes ago. They kicked me out to check on her, but she woke up."

"That's great," Clarke said. Her eyes started welling up with happy tears.

As positive as Clarke had tried to be, and as much as she knew the reality that Octavia was doing better than she could have been, Clarke knew that she was still human; she had still been terrified of the reality that Octavia might not wake up. Now that she was conscious, her odds went way up. She didn't want to be too optimistic, though.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Clarke said.

She threw on a pair of sweatpants and one of Bellamy's old sweaters, and all but ran out the door.

When she got to the hospital, she found Lincoln and Bellamy in the waiting room.

"This is good, right?" Bellamy asked hesitantly.

"This is good," Clarke confirmed, "they just have to check how much brain damage Octavia has."

"What could that mean?" Lincoln asked.

"It depends," Clarke said, being purposely vague.

At best, Octavia had a concussion, and would recover with minimal lasting side effects. At worst, she would be permanently, severely physically and mentally disabled. Clarke silently prayed that that wasn't the case.

They waited for another hour before someone came in.

"How is she?" Bellamy asked.

"The good news is that Miss Blake has control of all of her limbs. There seems to be minimal issues with that," the doctor said.

"And the bad news?" Lincoln asked carefully.

"Miss Blake most certainly has a brain injury. She is very confused," the doctor said, "that is to be expected, and she still has the chance of a full recovery, but brain injuries are extremely unpredictable."

"Can we go see her?" Clarke asked.

"We think it would be best if only her brother saw her, right now," the doctor said, "we don’t want to overwhelm her." He turned to Bellamy. "We have to warn you that she is extremely disoriented, and shows signs of amnesia. It's most likely that she'll remember something about you."

Bellamy followed the doctor back up to Octavia's room.

"She might say things that make no sense, or ask questions repeatedly," the doctor said, "it's just part of having a brain injury. Do your best to do as she asks, and answer any of her questions."

Bellamy tried to prepare himself to see Octavia before walking through the doorway.

"Hi Bellamy," Octavia said.

Other than being sitting up, and moving around, she looked pretty much the same. She was still hooked up to most of the same machines, and she was still very pale.

"What am I doing here?" Octavia asked. Her speech was slurred.

"You got in a car accident," Bellamy said.

"Did you tell dad?" Octavia asked.

"We don't know your dad," Bellamy said.

Octavia looked around, as if she hadn't heard him.

"Why am I hooked up to these machines?" Octavia asked.

"You got in a car accident," Bellamy told her.

He stayed with her until she went to sleep. 

Bellamy tried to be happy that she was awake; and he was, sort of. It was just hard to be happy when they still didn't know if Octavia would be okay.

He sat with Octavia long after she fell asleep. Eventually a nurse came in to check up on Octavia. When she saw the state Bellamy was in, she suggested that he go home, take a shower, and get a good night's sleep.

"She might be out all night," the nurse said, "we'll call if anything at all happens."

Bellamy gave in, and headed back down to the waiting room where Clarke and Lincoln were still sitting.

"She's asleep," Bellamy said. "Her nurse told me that I should go home for the night."

"We should all go home," Clarke yawned, "you two really need to get some sleep."

"I don't know if I want to," Bellamy mumbled.

"I know you're afraid you're going to miss something," Clarke said, "but Octavia is doing well, all things considered. It's unlikely anything significant is going to happen in the next six hours. You really need your sleep. Trust me when I say that a good night's sleep can give you a new perspective."

The three of them walked out to the parking lot together before Lincoln went towards his car, and Clarke led Bellamy to theirs.

Clarke drove them back, she absolutely refused to let Bellamy since he hadn't slept in the past few days, and they went up to their apartment. 

Clarke gathered all of her school supplies, and left for school soon after they got back.

Bellamy had the day off, so he stayed at the apartment. He napped on and off until Clarke got back from school, and woke him up so they could visit Octavia again.

When they got to the hospital, there was a doctor in Octavia’s room, asking her a series of questions.

“Hi Bell,” Octavia said when she saw him. She was still slurring her speech.

“Hi, O,” Bellamy greeted.

Bellamy and Clarke sat down out of the way while the doctor finished up the questions.

“What’s your name?” The doctor asked.

“Octavia Blake,” Octavia said.

“Can you write that down?” The doctor asked Octavia.

She picked up the pencil that was on the table that was positioned over her lap, and started to write, or, at least, try to write. It took longer than it should have, and it was a lot messier than Octavia’s normal writing, but it looked like her name.

“Very good,” The doctor said, “do you know where you are?”

“The hospital,” Octavia said after a moment.

“Do you know which hospital?” The doctor asked.

“The children’s hospital,” Octavia said.

The doctor scribbled down some notes.

“You are in the general hospital,” the doctor told her. He turned to Bellamy and Clarke, “you two are the brother and sister-in-law?”

“Yes,” Bellamy said.

The doctor motioned for the three of them to step outside.

“All things considered, Octavia is doing quite well,” the doctor said, “as you know, she has control of her body. She has lost some of her fine motor skills, but they may return. While she can move her legs, she may need a cane, depending on how she does when we get her up and walking. Our biggest concern is her confusion and memory issues.”

“How so?” Clarke asked. 

The doctor continued, “It’s still too close to the time of the accident to know whether those symptoms will go away, or if they are permanent. It is expected for her to have a certain amount of amnesia surrounding the accident, but she seems to have forgotten more than just the accident. We still don’t know extensive her memory loss is, and if her memories will ever return. Brain injuries are unpredictable.”

“What happens if her symptoms don’t go away?” Bellamy asked.

“She could have trouble forming new memories,” the doctor said, “entire years of her life could be blank. It’s hard to tell right now, how she’ll be in a few days, even. Those would be worse case scenarios, though. Octavia could end up being virtually the same as she was before.”

Bellamy didn’t say anything.

“Thank you,” Clarke said to the doctor, glancing at Bellamy, “is there anything else?”

“There are no concerns with her physical injuries,” the doctor said, “that’s all.”

“Thank you,” Clarke repeated when Bellamy still didn’t speak up.

The doctor excused himself, leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone in their section of the hallway. 

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked Bellamy.

“My sister’s in the hospital,” Bellamy said, sarcastically, “of course, I’m just fine and dandy.”

He stalked into Octavia’s room. Clarke followed.

“Hi Bell,” Octavia greeted when he walked in.

“Hey, O,” Bellamy said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, “how are you.”

“My side hurts from gardening,” Octavia said.

Bellamy glanced over at Clarke, who was staring back at him. Octavia noticed Clarke.

“Hi Clarke,” She said.

“Hi,” Clarke responded

Clarke walked farther into the room.

"Why are you so fat?" Octavia asked, not unkindly.

"I'm pregnant," Clarke said.

Octavia paused for a moment.

"Why'd you let him knock you up?" Octavia asked, "you know he doesn't feel the same way."

"Why'd I let who knock me up?" Clarke asked.

"Luke" Octavia said.

Clarke and Bellamy shared another look.

"The baby is mine and Bellamy's," Clarke said carefully.

"Where'd you two get a baby?" Octavia asked, "they don't grow here."

* * *

They stayed with Octavia for a few hours, until she went back to sleep. As they were leaving, Clarke got a call from Lincoln.

He asked if they had seen Octavia, so Clarke told him everything the doctor had told them, and the things she had noticed in their conversation.

They were both exhausted when they got home.

While Clarke changed into her pajamas, used the bathroom, and went to sleep in Bellamy's bed; Bellamy took a long shower, then crept into his room so as not to wake up Clarke. He didn't sleep, though; he couldn't. He was absolutely exhausted, and any logical person would think that Bellamy would be out as soon as his head hit the pillow, but he just couldn't fall asleep.

Clarke deserved some sympathy for having to deal with insomnia for weeks on end.

Finally, Bellamy slid out of bed, and padded down to the kitchen. He grabbed himself a bowl of cereal, and sat at the table. Even if he still couldn't sleep, at least his appetite had returned.

Bellamy ate a couple of bowls of cereal before returning to his room. As he tiptoed in, Clarke turned to him.

"Can't sleep?" She whispered.

"No," Bellamy said, slipping into bed, "You can't either?"

"The baby kicked my small intestine," Clarke said.

"Can I feel her?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke slid her hands around her stomach. 

"I'm not sure," she said. She took Bellamy's hands and placed them on her abdomen.

Feeling his daughter move around inside Clarke was almost a peaceful experience. Clarke felt like her insides were being beaten up by the baby, but the movement reassured that the baby was still okay; at the very least, the baby was still okay.

Bellamy fell asleep soon after. He didn't stay asleep for long, and neither did Clarke, but Bellamy felt better once they woke up. Clarke did not feel better. She felt almost the same, maybe even a bit worse since the baby continually tried to stretch, and kicked Clarke's intestines, and pushed down on her bladder. 

Bellamy went back to work, and Clarke, who had traded her shifts from the previous days, continued with school and volunteering. Bellamy visited virtually every day, and Clarke visited when ever she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this. I'd love to hear what you think :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you hungover?” Miller asked.
> 
> “Because I’m stupid,” Bellamy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for most of this chapter

Over the next weeks, Octavia’s condition improved dramatically. Her memory only got spotty for the last few months, and everything she was saying made sense. Her speech was still slurred, but now it was more understandable.

She was moved to a ward where Lincoln and her other friends could visit. They all trickled through during the first few days. 

* * *

After a few days, they started taking Octavia to physical therapy. When Bellamy had gone with her, the therapist had given her a worksheet that gave Bellamy memories of first grade. It had rows of letters across it that Octavia had to trace. Octavia had gone through the entire alphabet before the end of her session.

"These are looking better," the therapist said at the end.

"Do you think I'll be able to write like normal?" Octavia asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see," the therapist said.

Bellamy followed Octavia and her nurse back to her room, they got her back into bed, and, a few minutes later, they brought her lunch. Her cutlery was almost comically large, and they gave her a bib.

"You can go get your own lunch," Octavia said.

"I'm not hungry yet," Bellamy said.

"Are you sure?" Octavia asked.

"It's like you're trying to get me to leave," Bellamy laughed.

Octavia blushed and looked down.

"Why would you want me to leave?" Bellamy asked.

"I don't want you to watch me eat," Octavia mumbled.

"I lived with you for more than twenty years," Bellamy said, "I've seen you eat a thousand times."

"Can you still leave?" Octavia asked.

"If that's what you want," Bellamy said, "I'll be back after lunch."

"Thank you," Octavia said.

 

When he got back, a nurse was wiping Octavia's face. For her sake, Bellamy waited outside until the nurse came out before going in.

"Hey," Bellamy said.

"Hi, Bell," Octavia said.

He sat back down in the chair by her bed.

"Were you here earlier?" Octavia asked.

"Yes," Bellamy said.

Octavia grinned.

* * *

After she had been there for a week, they got Octavia out of bed, and tried to get her walking.

Bellamy had the day off, and he was the only one at the hospital when they took her to physical therapy, so he went with her.

He sat on one of the chairs while they explained to Octavia what exactly she'd be doing.

"You should be able to walk," the therapist said, "but since it's been a while, and you've displayed issues with fine motor skills, we'd like to have you try walking with assistance at first."

Octavia nodded in understanding. 

The therapist wheeled her over to the walking bars.

"Would you like to help?" the therapist asked Bellamy.

"Sure," Bellamy said. He got up and walked over to the walking bars.

"If you could stand on the other side, and help her up," the therapist directed.

Bellamy complied, and together they helped Octavia up.

Holding onto the bars with both hands, Octavia took a few tentative steps.

"Good job," the therapist said.

Octavia took a few more steps before she got to the end of the bar.

"Do you think you can  go back?" the therapist asked.

Octavia nodded, so they helped turn her around, and she walked back.

Her walking wasn't graceful by any definition of the word, but she was walking. The look on Octavia's face when she got back to her wheelchair warmed Bellamy's heart.

* * *

On Thursday, Bellamy was visiting with Octavia. Lincoln was there too.

They were trying to test Octavia's memory. She didn't remember a whole lot since the accident, especially the first few days, and the time leading up to it was a bit questionable as well.

"Do I live with you?" Octavia asked Lincoln. It was the first time she had talked about her current address. The doctor's hadn't asked her for her address in a few days, and when they had, she had told them the apartment she had lived in with Bellamy the first couple of years in Seattle.

"Yeah," Lincoln said, "what do you remember?"

"I remember going to see you family," Octavia said, "and you asked me to move in with you."

"I asked you that over last Christmas," Lincoln said, "that was only a few months ago."

"That's good?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah," Bellamy said, "you haven't remembered a lot from the past few months."

"Did you move recently?" Octavia asked him.

"Yeah," Bellamy said.

"I think I was bringing you a box of your things," Octavia said.

"When?" Bellamy asked.

"Maybe something got mixed up in the move," Octavia said.

"You mean you were bringing me a box when you got in the accident?" Bellamy asked.

"Did I give you a box before?" Octavia asked.

Bellamy shook his head. 

* * *

When Clarke got home late that night, Bellamy wasn’t there. It was late for him to still be at the hospital, but he hadn’t said that he’d be anywhere else.

She changed quickly and got into bed. For two reasons, she lay awake for a while. One was because she simply couldn’t sleep, and the other was that she was waiting to see if Bellamy came home.

He didn’t, and Clarke eventually fell asleep.

 

She was woken up in the middle of the night by a loud thump from the other side of the room.

“Shit.”

Clarke rolled over.

“Bellamy?” she asked. 

He was sprawled out on the floor. From the looks of it, he had been trying to change out of his jeans, but had fallen over with only one leg out. 

She glanced over at the clock and was that it was 1:42 am.

Bellamy’s eyes shot up when she said his name.

“Shit,” He repeated, this time Clarke caught the slight slur, “you weren’t supposed to wake up.”

When Clarke tried to sit up, she smelled the alcohol on him.

“You can’t be serious,” Clarke said, “are you drunk?”

Bellamy nodded hesitantly.

Clarke stared at him for a moment

“What is wrong with you?” Clarke demanded, “it’s one o’clock in the morning on a Friday. You have work, I have school, you can’t just show up to work hungover. Not to mention that I didn’t even know where you were. You could have been anywhere. How did you even get here? Your car wasn’t parked outside.”

“I got a cab,” Bellamy mumbled.

“At least I don’t have to worry about that,” Clarke muttered, “Why would you get drunk anyway?”

He collapsed onto the bed, burying his face in his pillow

“It’s all my fault,” Bellamy mumbled.

“What are you talking about?” Clarke asked.

“Octavia,” Bellamy said, “it’s all my fault.”

“I don’t have time for this,” Clarke said, pulling herself out of bed, “I have school tomorrow, and you have work. Maybe you can explain tomorrow why you decided to get yourself drunk.”

She grabbed her pillows and stormed out of his room. She went down the hallway to her own room, locked the door behind her and collapsed into bed.

Clarke had been having a great rest before Bellamy had so rudely woken her up. Now that she was back in a bed and away from him, Clarke couldn’t sleep.

What had Bellamy been talking about? Octavia was his fault? That made no sense.

* * *

The next morning, Clarke left without saying a word to Bellamy. That was probably a fair reaction, considering that he had been stupid.

Bellamy felt like shit. His hands hurt from when he had fallen over taking off his pants,  and his head was throbbing from his hangover.

He put on a pair of sunglasses, and walked into the precinct four minutes late.

When Miller saw him he stopped what he was doing and stared for a moment. Honestly, Bellamy was quite aware that he was obviously hungover, and, yes, he knew he shouldn’t be here. Miller, thankfully, came up with an idea to save both of their asses pretty quickly. He walked up to Bellamy, and, without saying a word to him, grabbed his arm and dragged him towards Kane’s office.

“Bellamy and I want to organize files again today,” Miller told him. He didn’t give Kane a chance to get a good look at Bellamy before he dragged him away from Kane, and into the filing room.

As soon as he had closed the door, and lowered the curtain, Miller spun on Bellamy.

“Why are you hungover?” Miller asked.

“Because I’m stupid,” Bellamy said.

“That is obvious,” Miller said, “but it doesn’t answer my question. Did something happen? Is Octavia okay?”

“Octavia’s still doing fine,” Bellamy said, “she remembered some stuff from right before the accident yesterday.”

“That’s good,” Miller said. “So if Octavia’s fine, why are you hungover on a Thursday?”

“I said I’m stupid,” Bellamy said, “can we leave it at that.”

“Does it have to do with Clarke?” Miller asked, “Is she okay? Did you two break up or something.”

“Clarke is fine,” Bellamy said, “and after this morning, she just might break up with me, but she has nothing to do with it. I told you I don’t want to talk about it.”

"Fine," Miller said, his face softened, "just, if you're not okay, you can tell me."

"I know," Bellamy said, "I'm fine."

He wasn't, and they both knew it

Octavia was in the hospital, and it was his fault. She had a box of his stuff, and she had been bringing it over to his apartment. If she hadn't have had that box, she wouldn't have been in the right place to get in an accident; she wouldn't have a collapsed lung and three broken ribs; she wouldn't have a brain injury that could ruin her life.

Bellamy had spent his entire life protecting Octavia. Now, she needed to be protected from him. There was nothing Bellamy could do to help her; he felt so helpless. Not only could he not solve Octavia's problems, he couldn't solve the problems that he had caused.

While they organized the files in the filing room, Miller made smalltalk. It was nice to not have to think, but Bellamy could tell that Miller was worried about him.

Miller was his best friend, and the best friend someone could have. He remembered small details, and was really good at figuring out what Bellamy was feeling. The problem was that Bellamy didn't want to talk about how it was his fault that Octavia was in the hospital.

* * *

After lunch, Miller and Bellamy were back in the filing room.

"What did you mean when you said that Clarke might break up with you after this morning?" Miller asked.

"I came home piss drunk at two in the morning," Bellamy said.

"That would do it," Miller said.

"She was asleep in my bed," Bellamy said, "and I tried to take off my jeans and fell over and woke her."

"I thought you have separate rooms," Miller said.

"We do," Bellamy said, "Clarke just likes my bed better."

"Okay, so you woke her up at two in the morning," Miller said.

"She would have been mad about that," Bellamy said, "but I also got myself drunk on a Thursday night, and I didn't tell her I was going out, and she thought I was being an idiot," He sighed loudly, and stopped what he was doing, "Miller, never get a pregnant woman mad."

"I don't think I’m going to have that problem any time soon," Miller said, "and I don't think she's mad at you because she's pregnant."

"It's definitely not helping," Bellamy said.

* * *

When he got home that evening, Clarke was vigorously mopping the kitchen floors.

"Don't step there," she said when he tried to walk across the floor to put his duffel bag in his room, "can't you see I'm mopping."

"Sorry,' Bellamy apologized. He stood in the doorway.

"Don't just stand there," Clarke snapped.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Bellamy asked.

"I don’t know,” Clarke said.

"I shouldn't have done what I did yesterday," Bellamy said.

"No shit," Clarke snapped.

"I'm sorry," Bellamy said.

"That doesn't help things," Clarke said, "You shouldn't have to apologize to me, you should just stop being an idiot. Now go away, I have to mop."

"Do you want my help?" Bellamy asked.

"No," Clarke said, "I'm not kidding. leave me alone. Go visit your sister or something."

"My car's at the hospital," Bellamy said.

"Get one of your friends to drive you," Clarke suggested.

Bellamy left, saying goodbye to Clarke, who ignored him. As he walked towards the elevator, he pulled out his phone, and dialed Lincoln's number.

"Hello," Lincoln picked up.

"Hey," Bellamy said, "are you at the hospital."

He got into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Yea," Lincoln said.

"Okay," Bellamy said, he internally cursed. Who else would be going to the hospital today?

"When will you be here?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm not sure," Bellamy said, "My car's still at the hospital."

"Are you okay?" Lincoln asked, "you left pretty quickly yesterday."

"I'm fine," Bellamy said, "I just walked somewhere, and got a cab home."

"Okay," Lincoln said, "well, tell me if you don't get a ride, I can come get you."

"I'll be fine," Bellamy said. He hung up.

He stood outside their building for a few minutes, calling different people and asking if they were going to see Octavia.

He finally called Monroe.

"Hey, Bellamy," Monroe answered, "what's up?"

"Hey," Bellamy said, "I was just wondering if you and Harper are going to visit Octavia today?"

"Harper isn't here, but I was thinking about it," Monroe said, "is that okay?"

"Yeah," Bellamy said, "that's actually great because I kind of need a ride."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," Monroe said.

Twenty minutes later, Monroe pulled up infront of his building.

"Hey," Bellamy said, climbing into the passenger seat of her car, "thanks so much for giving me a ride."

"No problem," Monroe said. She pulled out into traffic, "where's your truck?" She asked.

"I left it at the hospital yesterday," Bellamy told her.

"And is Clarke volunteering or something?" Monroe asked.

"She's sort of mad at me," Bellamy said.

"When did this happen?" Monroe asked, "I haven't heard anything about it."

"About two am this morning," Bellamy said.

"Why were you awake awake at two in the morning," Monroe asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Bellamy said.

"You don't have to," Monroe said, "but you should realize that I'm going to hear about it from Clarke, who apparently isn't too happy with you. If you'd like me to get your side of the story, now would be a good time."

"Surprisingly enough," Bellamy said, "Clarke's story is probably just as accurate as mine."

"Does this have to do with you being hungover at work this morning?" Monroe asked.

"Yup," Bellamy said.

“Wanna tell me?” Monroe asked.

“I’d rather not,” Bellamy said

 

They arrived at the hospital, and went up to Octavia's room.

"Hi Bell," Octavia greeted when she saw them, "Hey Monroe."

Lincoln was sitting in a chair beside her bed, but other than that, the room was empty.

"How are you feeling?" Bellamy asked.

"Okay," Octavia said, "my side hurts because of the broken ribs."

"That's too bad," Bellamy said.

"How are you?" Octavia asked Monroe.

"I'm good," Monroe said, "how have they been treating you here?"

"Good, as far as I can remember," Octavia joked.

“Have they told you when you can leave?” Bellamy asked.

Octavia shrugged.

“They said she might get to go home tomorrow,” Lincoln said, “As long as she doesn’t get worse.”

“Am I doing good?” Octavia asked.

“You have to be, if you’re going home,” Bellamy said.

“I think I’m remembering more,” Octavia said, “I think I remember a lot of yesterday.”

“What did you do yesterday?” Bellamy asked.

“They woke me up for breakfast at seven,” Octavia said, “I got to walk to the cafeteria, and I had cereal. Then I went to physical therapy again. They had me sort marbles with my feet. After, I sat here with Lincoln, and a speech therapist came in, and you came in the evening.”

“That’s pretty much what happened,” Lincoln said.

"See," Octavia smiled.

"You'll be great in no time," Monroe said.

"Do you live with Harper?" Octavia asked Monroe.

"Yes," Monroe said.

"Oh good," Octavia said, smiling again at remembering something, "where is she?"

"She went out after work today," Monroe said, "I think she's with Murphy."

"Are they dating?" Octavia asked.

"I'm not sure," Monroe said, "she spends a lot of time with him."

"He actually came to see you," Bellamy said, "the day after you came in. He and Harper were here, but you still couldn't see anyone but me and Clarke."

"I can't remeber that," Octavia said, a little downcast.

"You wouldn't," Bellamy said, "You hadn't woken up yet, and I wouldn't have told you."

"I don't think I remember him at all," Octavia said.

"You haven't met him," Monroe said. "Harper hasn't brought him around yet."

"Oh," Octavia said. She looked around the room.

"Are you looking for something?" Lincoln asked.

"Where's Clarke?" Octavia asked.

"She's at the apartment," Bellamy said, "she was cleaning when I left."

"So she's started nesting," Octavia laughed.

"Yeah, I guess," Bellamy said.

"How is she?" Octavia asked.

"She's good," Bellamy said, running a hand through his hair, "I don't think she's going to visit today, but maybe she'll visit tomorrow, or when you're back at home."

"How's the baby?" Octavia asked.

"The baby's good," Bellamy said, "she's been moving around a lot."

"Can you feel it?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah," Bellamy said, "you can even see it sometimes."

"That sounds amazing," Octavia said.

"It really is," Bellamy said.

They sat around talking for a while. Monroe left after an hour, but Bellamy and Lincoln stayed until visit hours were over.

* * *

When Bellamy got home, Clarke wasn't in the livingroom or kitchen. She wasn't in his room when he threw his duffel bag in either. She must have gone to bed in her own room.

Bellamy walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. He hadn't eaten dinner, and he was starving.

He was digging through the fridge when Clarke walked into the kitchen.

"Hi," She said in a cold voice.

Bellamy turned around and saw her standing at the edge of the kitchen.

"Hey," he said, "couldn't sleep?"

"I wasn't trying to," Clarke said, "I was in the baby's room."

"What were you doing in there?" Bellamy asked.

"Sitting," Clarke said. She didn't offer anything else.

Bellay turned back to the fridge and grabbed himself a yogurt.

"What was up with you yesterday?" Clarke asked.

"It was nothing," Bellamy said, "I was being stupid, that's all."

"Don't lie to me," Clarke said, "something is up with you. I know that you’re going through a lot, and I’m trying to be supportive, but I can’t help if you don’t talk to me."

Bellamy sighed and grabbed himself a spoon.

"Octavia said something to me yesterday," He said. He sat down at the kitchen table.

Clarke sat down across from him.

"What did she say," Clarke asked.

"She remembered something," Bellamy told her. "She said that she remembered finding a box of my stuff at Lincoln's house. Said it must have been mixed up when she moved or something. Anyway, she asked me if she had returned it to me, and she didn't."

"Okay," Clarke said, "there's a box of your stuff at Lincoln's house, why is that a problem."

"She got in the accident trying to return the box to me," Bellamy finally said.

Clarke was silent for a moment, and Bellamy saw her face soften as she connected all of the dots. She got up and walked around the table to sit down beside him.

"That's not your fault," She said, "that was completely out of your control. You didn't even know that she was coming."

"That doesn't matter," Bellamy said, "if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have gotten in the accident."

"You can't think like that," Clarke said, "it's not your fault. These things just happen sometimes. It's horrible, but it's not your fault, it's nobody's fault."

"It can't just be nobody's fault," Bellamy said, "It's my fault she's in the hospital. It's my fault she has a brain injury, and may never be the same. It's my fault that she might never be able to get a job. And there's nothing I can do."

Clarke grabbed Bellamy's hands.

"No it's not," Clarke insisted, "It's not your fault, and you can't protect her from what happened. You want to protect Octavia, and that's great, and it's one of the reasons I love you, but you can't protect her from everything. You have to accept that some things are just out of your control."

"How do I do that?" Bellamy asked, quietly tearing up.

"It's a slow and difficult process," Clarke said, pulling Bellamy into a hug, "but you just have to do it."

They sat there for a moment, with Clarke's arms around Bellamy, and him crying into her shoulder.

Bellamy pulled away.

"I love you too," He said.

Clarke laughed.

"Y'know, you've told me that before," She told him.

"What?" Bellamy asked, smiling, "when?"

"Remember when you called me from a bar at three in the morning, absolutely hammered?" Clarke asked.

"Oh my god, really?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke nodded.

"You wouldn't come to bed in my room, so I put you to bed on the couch, and, as I was leaving, you told me you loved me," Clarke said.

Bellamy, whose face had turned red, put his head in his hands. 

"The first time I confess my love to you, and I don't even remember it," He said.

"I consider two minutes ago the first time you confessed your love for me," Clarke said, "before doesn't count. You were very drunk, and I had just rescued you from a bar at three in the morning, that's enough to make anybody love me."

"That's true enough," Bellamy said.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Clarke said, pulling herself out of her chair, "but before I do, you should know that I have a lot of things I need you to do tomorrow."

"I'll be here," Bellamy said.

"I guess that means you're not coming to bed with me," Clarke said.

"You know what I meant," Bellamy said, getting up and following her down towards their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I really want to see Octavia, too. I haven’t seen her in a few days.”
> 
> “Did I tell you that she might get out of the hospital?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys get a weird deja vu moment while reading this, it's because I posted a different version of it a while ago, but I took it down and edited it and now I think it's much better.  
> I'd like to thank my new beta, Katelynne, for helping me out. This would not be as good without her.
> 
> I'd also like to say that some stuff happens in this chapter that may seem weird and ooc, but there's some stuff in the next chapter that should hopefully explain everything. (I'll explain more in the endnote)

The next morning, Clarke was up at six, which woke up Bellamy. She didn't seem to care about waking him up, since she was going through his drawers, pulling out clothes, folding them, and putting them into a bag that was set beside her.

"Whatcha doing?" Bellamy mumbled into his pillow, taking her in. Even at six o’clock in the morning, she was absolutely radiant. The fact that she was also eight and a half months pregnant with his daughter only intensified that beauty.

"Packing your bag," Clarke said.

"Are we going somewhere?" Bellamy asked, propping himself up on his elbows and running his hand through his hair;

"It's your hospital bag," Clarke said.

"Are we going to hospital?" Bellamy asked.

"Not right now," Clarke answered, "but we have to be ready for when we do."

“I thought we have like two weeks,” Bellamy said. He rolled onto his back.

“If the baby is born on her due date,” Clarke said. 

She grabbed another shirt, folded it, and put it in the bag. 

“How long have you been up?” Bellamy asked.

“I think I got up around four,” Clarke said, “I didn’t really sleep much before then, though. I’ve been having contractions.”

“Contractions!” Bellamy exclaimed.

“I’m pretty sure they’re just Braxton Hicks contractions, so we’re fine,” Clarke said, smiling at how adorable his concern was, “even if they’re not, they’re not that bad, and they’re like thirty minutes apart.”

“Oh,” Bellamy said.

“Well, now that you’re awake, can you get up?” Clarke asked, “I have things I need you to do.”

She picked up the bag, and left the room. A minute later she poked her head back in.

“I also got you breakfast,” she said.

* * *

When Bellamy got to the kitchen fifteen minutes later, he found and egg Mcmuffin on the table.

“When did you go to McDonalds?” Bellamy asked Clarke, who was dusting the mantle.

“About an hour ago,” Clarke said, “I really needed a cheeseburger, and I figured you would want breakfast when you got up.”

“Did you have a cheeseburger for breakfast?” Bellamy asked with a smirk on his face

Clarke just nodded.

Bellamy sat down and unwrapped the egg Mcmuffin.

“So what do you need me to do?” Bellamy asked.

“First, we have to put the carseat in my car,” Clarke said, “then I need you to arrange our room so that the crib will fit, then you have to move the crib. I also need you to help turn the other room into a guest room where my mom can stay.”

“M’kay,” Bellamy said.

“We should visit Octavia later too,” Clarke said.

“Don’t you have to study?” Bellamy asked, “your finals are this week.”

“I need a bit of a break,” Clarke said.

Bellamy gave her a pointed look.

“I’m going to study later, I promise,” Clarke said, “I really want to see Octavia, too. I haven’t seen her in a few days.”

“Did I tell you that she might get out of the hospital?” Bellamy asked.

“No,” Clarke said, turning around, “really?”

“Yeah,” Bellamy said, “at least, that’s what Lincoln said.”

“Well then,” Clarke said, “find out if she is, and if they need any help. We can spare an hour or two.” She squealed, “that’s so great. She’s getting better.”

After Bellamy finished his egg McMuffin and changed out of his pajamas, he grabbed the car seat and its instructions from the baby’s room and brought them to the living room.

“Aw,” Clarke pouted, when she saw him, “you changed your shirt.”

“I was wearing a shirt that’s too small,” Bellamy said, eying her with confusion.

“Exactly,” Clarke said, “it showed off your very attractive arms.”

“My ‘very attractive arms’?” Bellamy asked, raising his eyebrows with a grin on his face.

“Yes,” Clarke said, walking over to him and slinging her arms around the back of his neck, “you have very attractive arms, and very attractive eyes, and really just a very attractive everything. It’s really unfair to me.”

“How is it unfair to you?” Bellamy laughed, putting his arms around her waist. “If anything, it’s unfair to everyone else. They can’t have me; you can.”

“It’s unfair because you’re stupidly attractive and I can’t even do anything about it because I’m eight months pregnant and have no energy to make a move,” Clarke said. She took the instructions for the carseat from Bellamy. “Damn you,” she said playfully, walking towards the door.

They went down to Clarke’s car.

While Clarke read out the instruction as she lounged in the backseat, Bellamy tried to install the carseat. It only took two attempts, and fifteen minutes.

After, Bellamy and Clarke went back up to their apartment.

“I’ve been thinking that we should put the crib along the front wall,” Clarke said.

“That would be easiest, considering I wouldn’t have to rearrange my room,” Bellamy said.

“Our room,” Clarke smiled, bumping his shoulder.

“Our room,” Bellamy agreed, smiling back at her.

Bellamy moved the crib with Clarke giving him directions. He managed to avoid hitting the walls on the way down one hall, through the kitchen-living room, and down the other one.

It took almost as long for Bellamy to position the crib exactly where Clarke wanted it as it took to get it from the baby’s room to theirs.

“Perfect,” Clarke said eventually.

“Thank god,” Bellamy groaned.

“I was going to thank you,” Clarke teased. “Have you heard from Lincoln?”

“She gets out at eleven,” Bellamy said.

“What time is it now?” Clarke asked.

“Eight,” Bellamy said.

“Does Lincoln want help with Octavia?” Clarke asked.

“Will we have time?” Bellamy asked, “it seems like you’ve planned us a jam-packed day.”

“I think I can squeeze it in,” Clarke teased. She stuck out her hands. “Now help me up, we have things to do.”

“Your request is my command,” Bellamy said, grabbing Clarke’s hands and pulling her to her feet.

Clarke leaned up and kissed him. “You’re the best,” She said, “but we really do have a jam-packed day.” She started towards the kitchen. “We need to make some freezer meals ‘cause who wants to cook when they have a new baby?”

She stopped halfway down the hallway, putting one of her hands on her back, and the other on the wall for support.

“Are you okay?” Bellamy asked, hurrying to catch up with her.

She put up and finger and blew out a long breath.

“That one kind of hurt,” She said in explanation when she was finished. She continued down the hallway.

“Are you sure that this is normal?” Bellamy asked, following her down the hallway.

“Yes, Bellamy,” Clarke said, “I promise that I’m fine.”

They got to the kitchen.

“Can you grab all of the pans?”

Bellamy shot her a worried look, but didn’t say anything as he knelt to pull the pans out from the drawer below the oven.

Clarke started pulling ingredients out of cupboards, and setting them along the counter.

“How many meals are we going to make?” Bellamy asked, when he saw the pile of recipes on the counter. He put the pans down and picked up the recipes.

“We’re not going to do all of them,” Clarke said, “but we should have enough food for a few weeks.”

“Isn’t this going to take a while?” Bellamy asked.

“Yeah,” Clarke said.

“How ‘bout we do this,” Bellamy started, “I will make these meals, and you can study and make sure I don’t ruin anything.”

“I want to help,” Clarke pouted.

“You can help me by studying,” Bellamy said, “I want you to ace all of your tests.”

“Fine,” Clarke sighed.

* * *

Clarke and Bellamy arrived at the hospital at 10:30.

“Hi,” Octavia greeted when they walked in. For the first time in two weeks, she wasn’t wearing a hospital gown.

“Hey,” Bellamy returned.

“You excited to be getting out today?” Clarke asked, sitting down beside Octavia on the hospital bed. Bellamy sat down in one of the chairs.

“Yeah,” Octavia said, her speech was only slightly slurred. It was so little that anyone who didn’t know better wouldn’t notice. “I just hope things are like I remember.”

“I’m sure they will be,” Clarke said, rubbing Octavia’s shoulder. “I doubt Lincoln’s rearranged anything in the last little while.”

“Where is Lincoln, anyway?” Bellamy asked.

“He went home, I-I think,” Octavia said. The uncertainty was clear in her voice.

“He probably did,” Bellamy said, quickly. “I’m sure he just needed to get something.”

Clarke scanned the room, quickly changing the subject. “Do you want me to do your hair?” she said when she noticed the hairbrush on the table beside Octavia’s bed.

“Sure,” Octavia said.

“Switch places with Bellamy,” Clarke told her, grabbing the hair brush. “Bellamy, help me up.”

 

She was halfway through french braiding Octavia’s hair when Lincoln walked in.

“Hey,” Bellamy said, “where’ve you been?”

“I had to go home to grab a duffel bag,” Lincoln said.

Octavia smiled at that.

A nurse entered the room.

“Ah,” he said, “I see that everyone’s here.”

After he explained everything about Octavia’s discharge papers to the four of them, Octavia was released, and they started towards the elevators. 

Though she could walk on her own, Octavia still chose to walk near the wall incase she needed support. Her pace was slow, which was fine with Clarke because, being pregnant, slow was a comfortable pace for her.

“How far along are you?” Octavia asked.

“Thirty seven weeks,” Clarke said.

“I bet you can’t wait to finally get the thing out of you,” Octavia said.

“I don’t think I’ll miss being pregnant,” Clarke said. “I just want her to wait one more week, that’s all I ask.”

“Why one more week?” Octavia asked.

“My exams will be done,” Clarke explained.

“Oh,” Octavia said, sounding disappointed in herself, “I forgot that it’s exam time.”

“You had bigger things to worry about,” Clarke comforted.

They got to the elevator, and Bellamy pressed the button. After a few seconds, the elevator arrived and they all got in.

“Shouldn’t you be studying for you exams?” Octavia asked. “You’re the smartest person I know, but even you need to study.”

“I’m making sure she doesn’t slack off,” Bellamy said.

“Like you’re any help,” Octavia said.

Clarke laughed. “He actually isn’t that bad,” Clarke said, “he made me study this morning. Granted, I didn’t get much done since he needed so much help cooking, but.”

“I didn’t need that much help,” Bellamy argued, though not unkindly, “you just didn't want to study.”

“I have it all planned out,” Clarke said, “I will study later, and I’ll study tomorrow, and I’ll study after my exam on Monday.”

“Good to know that you know what you’re doing,” Bellamy teased.

They arrived at the main floor, and the two couples went their separate ways, planning to meet up at Lincoln and Octavia’s house.

“She’s starting to sound like herself again,” Clarke said once they were on their way.

“She really is,” Bellamy said, a wide smile on his face. “She’s much too stubborn to stay hurt for long.”

“That’s true enough,” Clarke laughed. She started rubbing her abdomen.

“How are you doing?” Bellamy asked when he noticed.

“Fine,” Clarke said.

“Have you had any more contractions, or anything?” He asked.

“I had one while walking to the car in the hospital parking lot,” Clarke told him. “I only have them if I’ve been standing for a while, so they’re definitely Braxton Hicks.”

“Do they hurt?” Bellamy asked.

“No,” Clarke said. “They’re really uncomfortable, but the don’t hurt. Real contractions will hurt.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re not in pain,” Bellamy said. “I hate that you’re going to be.”

“There’s nothing to be done about that,” Clarke shrugged.

* * *

After eating lunch with Lincoln and Octavia, and promising that they would visit soon, Bellamy and Clarke went back to their own apartment. At Bellamy’s request, Clarke studied while he continued down Clarke’s list of things to do.

* * *

During dinner, Clarke was oddly quiet.

Bellamy nudged her foot with his own.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“I’ve just been thinking,” Clarke said.

“Really,” Bellamy teased.

Clarke’s face stayed serious.

“I’ve been thinking about you coming home drunk,” She started.

“Clarke, I-”

“I know why you did it,” Clarke interrupted. “You told me why, and I get it, really.” She took a breath, “But this isn’t the first time you’ve tried to drown your problems with alcohol.”

“What!” Bellamy sputtered, “I do not.”

“Yes you do,” Clarke reenforced. “When the going gets rough you go out and get drunk. You’ve been doing it ever since you’ve been able to get your hands on alcohol.”

“So you’re saying I’m an alcoholic?” Bellamy defended.

“Not at all,” Clarke said, “I’m just worried about you.”

“Just because I like to have a drink or two after a long day,” Bellamy said.

“It would be different if it was just a drink or two,” Clarke said, “I know that it takes a lot more than that to get you wasted.”

“Even if I was an alcoholic, you have no right to criticize me,” Bellamy said. “What were you trying to do at the party you got knocked up at.”

“I wasn’t drunk and neither were you,” Clarke said. “That’s not my point though. I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine,” Bellamy said.

“No you’re not,” Clarke insisted. “You drown your problems with alcohol, and that’s not healthy. You can talk to me if you want.”

“It has nothing to do with you,” Bellamy said angrily. “Do you really think that I’m not comfortable talking to you?”

“I’m not questioning our relationship,” Clarke said, “I just know that talking to someone can really help. If you don’t want it to be me that’s fine, and if you don't feel like talking that’s okay too, but drinking to forget your problems isn’t healthy.”

Bellamy didn’t respond.

“I just want you to be okay,” Clarke said softly, “I don’t want to have the baby see you drinking your problems away. I don’t want to have to worry about you when things go wrong. I want you to be able to cope with all of the shit that happens.”

“I’m fine,” Bellamy said. He stood up and angrily left the room.

After he left, Clarke stared down at her plate, wondering if she had been right to bring it up?

She was just worried about him. Drinking away his problems could lead down a dark and dangerous road that Clarke couldn’t follow, especially with the baby. That wouldn’t happen, though. Clarke knew that. Bellamy was a good man, and he only ever tried to drown the really big problems. The issue was that, with the baby, the stakes were even higher.

If something happened to the baby, his reaction would be much worse than when Roma had died, and that had been bad. If something happened to her and Bellamy was left with a baby, he needed to be able to take care of her and Clarke wasn’t sure he’d be able to. Not to mention what drowning his problems did to his mental health.

Clarke knew that Bellamy wasn't exactly the healthiest person, mental health wise. He had self-destructive tendencies that really worried her. His drinking was one of them.

All she wanted was for him to be okay.

She finished up her dinner alone, cleaned up from the meal. 

She wasn't sure where she was going when she started down the hallway, but she found herself standing in front of the closed door of Bellamy’s bedroom. Clarke knew that going in wouldn’t do anything to help them, but she didn’t want things with Bellamy to be like this. She had said what needed to be said, but, at the same time, wasn’t this all her fault because she was the one who brought it up?

Clarke sighed, and continued down the hallway to her old bedroom. It had been weeks since she slept in it, and Bellamy had rearranged it earlier that day to accommodate her mother when she came up to help them with the baby. Most of her belongings were now with Bellamy, but she managed to find a pair of stretch pants to wear. One of Bellamy’s sweaters was in the closet, and Clarke hesitated before changing into it. 

When she went back down to the kitchen, Bellamy was still holed up in his bedroom. That didn’t surprise Clarke. She grabbed a couple of her textbooks, and brought them back to her old bedroom to study for a while before bed.

She only half paid attention to what she was studying. The other half of Clarke was listening to the rest of the apartment, waiting to hear Bellamy at least move around his bedroom, but he never did. She wasn't sure if she just couldn’t hear him, or if she had missed the little noises he made. She even began to question if he was still in his bedroom, but quickly discarded that thought because there’s no way he could have left without her noticing.

Eventually she gave up studying and went to bed.

Clarke missed Bellamy’s presence on the other side of the bed. They weren’t the couple that slept tangled together, especially with Clarke’s massive baby bump, but it was comforting to have him there. 

* * *

The next morning, Bellamy left for work before Clarke got out of bed. She hadn’t been sleeping well anyways, but his morning routine had woken her up. She had stayed in bed to avoid a confrontation she wasn’t willing to have at six o’clock in the morning.

No longer riding the emotions from the night before, Clarke regretted her decision to bring up Bellamy’s drinking.

Was it really that much of a problem? He was well-adjusted and he was in no way a destructive drunk. On the whole, he was actually a pretty good drunk person. He had been doing it for most of his life too, and he had always been fine.

When Clarke went down to the kitchen to find herself breakfast, all of the beer bottles that had been hanging around the refrigerator since they had moved were gone, further reinforcing Clarke’s belief that she had been wrong to bring it up. She had made the going get rough, and he had taken all of their alcohol and gotten himself drunk. What had she expected to happen?

Throughout the morning, Clarke tried to distract herself by finishing up the tasks from the day before, and studying.

On most Sundays, depending on where Bellamy and Miller were, Bellamy came home for his lunch break and ate with Clarke. She didn’t even hear from him. Not even a simple ‘Can’t make it’ text. That’s when she finally snapped and decided that she couldn’t take it anymore.

She pulled on her shoes, grabbed her keys, and left the apartment.

* * *

Clarke almost left twice before she finally gather the courage to knock on the door in front of her. There was really only one person she could to talk to. Only one person who wasn’t connected enough to Bellamy for her to take her predicament to.

After she knocked, she lost her nerve, and was about to leave when the door swung open.

“Clarke, hey,” Raven said. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Sorry,” Clarke said, “is this a bad time? I can leave.”

“No, I’m free,” Raven said moving to let Clarke in.

Clarke took a breath, and walked past Raven into her apartment.

“So, um, how are you?” Clarke asked.

“I’m fine,” Raven said, closing the door, “you?”

“I’ve been better,” Clarke said.

Raven walked into the living room, Clarke following. She moved a large metal contraption from the coffee table.

“Sorry for the mess, I’ve been working on some stuff,” Raven said.

“It looks cool,” Clarke said, sitting down.

“Do you want anything?” Raven asked.

“No thank you,” Clarke said.

“I’m going to be real with you,” Raven said, “I know you’re not just here for a visit, so, why are you here?”

“It’s just… some stuff going on with Bellamy,” Clarke said. “I know we’re not really close, but I feel like I can trust you, and you’re the only person I know who isn’t really connected to Bellamy too much. I know I shouldn’t just dump my problems on you; I can go if you want.”

“What happened?” Raven asked, sitting down next to Clarke.

“I guess it started on Thursday night,” Clarke started, “Bellamy got wasted for a really stupid reason. Whenever something really bad happens to him, he goes out drinking. He came home at like three in the morning, and I got really mad at him, and we made up on Friday, but all yesterday I was thinking about it, and it really hit me how unhealthy what he was doing is. Anyways, I tried to tell him how worried I am, but I don’t know if I said it wrong or something, because he didn't take it very well.” She put her head in her hands. “I think I’ve ruined everything. He doesn’t really have many people in his life. You know what happened to Octavia, and I don’t know if anything’s happening with Miller but now I’ve basically pointed out his biggest flaw, and he hates me, I know it.” She started crying. “I love him, and I care about him, but now I’m going to have a baby in less than a month, and I’m going to be alone, no boyfriend, no friends, no job. This kid is going to hate me.”

“Hey,” Raven said, tentatively putting her hand on Clarke’s shoulder, “I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think it is.”

“No it is,” Clarke said. “He took all of the alcohol from our fridge; probably got wasted again.” She looked up. “I didn’t word it right, I know it. He thinks that I don’t love him.”

“You weren’t wrong to bring it up,” Raven said. “I don’t really know if you said something wrong or not, but you’re worried about your boyfriend. That itself proves that you love him. And you won’t be friendless,” she added, “you’ll have me. I know we’re not close or anything, but, like you said, I’m not tied to Bellamy.”

“Thanks,” Clarke sniffled, “but I’ve still ruined everything. I was going places with my life, and now I’ve ruined everything. At least with Bellamy I had a chance at a happy ending.”

“Who says you don’t have a chance at a happy ending?” Raven comforted. “You can still find someone’s who’s right for you, you can still get your degree and become a kickass doctor. Women do it all the time. I said it before, but I’m still your friend. I know how I am with Octavia and all of them, but you’re the only reason I’m friends with them. I thought you’d hate me for what happened with Finn, or at the very least not been keen on talking to me, but you invited me in when I had nobody. I don’t care what happens with everyone else, I’m friends with you first. At the very least, you have me.”

“Thank you,” Clarke said, wiping her eyes. “It means a lot to me that you’ll still be my friend.”

“This story isn’t even over yet,” Raven said, “you haven’t lost anyone yet. Wait until you hear from Bellamy.”

“I will,” Clarke said.

“In the meantime,” Raven said, “I’ve got nothing to do all day, so you can stay here if you want.”

“I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Bellamy's reaction seemed very over the top, but he will explain himself in the next chapter.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'd love to your what you guys think :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy hated Clarke.  
> But even more than he hated her, he hated himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% if this comes across the way I want it to, so, for clarity, a lot of stuff that happens in this chapter and that happened in the last isn't Bellamy or Clarke doubting each other or their relationship, it's their own insecurity.
> 
> Anyways, thanks to Katelynne, my awesome beta.

Bellamy hated Clarke.

She thought that he had a drinking problem just because he liked to forget every once a while; because he had made a mistake and let her figure out that he was piss drunk on a Thursday night.

Bellamy hated Clarke because she was right.

Maybe not right, but there was at least a little bit of truth in what she was saying, and Bellamy hated her for it. 

Hated her for implying that he’d be an unfit father; hated her for trying to protect one of the only good things left in his life; hated her for being right.

But even more than he hated her, he hated himself.

He was the only one to blame for being this way. It was his fault if Clarke kept the baby from him; It was his fault that Octavia ended up in the hospital; it was his fault that his mother had ended up alone; it was probably his fault that Clarke was pregnant. Everything was his fault, and it always had been.

He couldn’t even own up to it. The mere thought had sent him storming out of the kitchen, thinking he was mad at Clarke. He wasn’t. It was just easier to blame her than to come to terms with the fact that it was his fault.

He didn’t know how he ever thought that he could be good enough for Clarke. He had grown up around alcoholism and abuse and he was stupid for thinking that he could be any different from those people.

After storming into his room, Bellamy sat on his bed with his head in his hands, unmoving, for what seemed like hours, trying to sort everything out. He wanted to yell, and thrown things, and get stupidly drunk. He didn't do any of those things, though, he just sat with his head in his hands. Yelling, and throwing things, and drinking would only make things worse. 

He had been sitting on his bed for a while, when he heard Clarke’s soft footsteps down the hallway. The stopped in front of his bedroom door, and Bellamy stared at the door and prayed that she wouldn’t come in. She would probably tell him that she had thought it through and that it was over, and he just couldn’t deal with that right now.

After what seemed like an eternity, the footsteps continued down the hallway. She walked up and down the hall a couple more times, but she didn’t stop again.

Bellamy waited until after he heard her get into bed, and hopefully gone to sleep, to leave his room.

While waiting for her to finally go to bed, Bellamy had come up with a plan to try and fix everything. He needed to fix everything. 

He tiptoed into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He grabbed all of the alcohol he could carry and brought it back to his room. He dumped it all onto the bed, and went back for more. Once he had cleared all of the alcohol out of the kitchen, Bellamy put all of it into shopping bags. He put them in the corner, and went to bed. The rest of the plan required Miller, who wouldn’t appreciate Bellamy texting him in the middle of the night. After that, he just had to tell Clarke some things about himself that he never told anyone.

* * *

The next morning he texted Miller as soon as he woke up.

**Bellamy:** meet me in the parking lot before work.

During breakfast, Miller responded.

**Miller:** why

**Bellamy:** it’s important

After cleaning up, Bellamy grabbed his duffel bag and the grocery bags full of alcohol, and walked down to the precinct. He waited by Miller’s parking spot until he arrived. Miller and Monty got out of the car and walked around to the back.

“Hey.” Monty said.

“Hey,” Bellamy said.

Monty turned to Miller, “I’ll be inside.”

After watching him walk away, Miler turned back to Bellamy.

“‘It’s important’ is not a valid explanation for why you need me here,” Miller said.

“You’re here though,” Bellamy said.

“I would be here anyway,” Miller said. “I work here, incase you haven’t noticed.”

“I need you to take these,” Bellamy said, ignoring his sarcasm and handing Miller the grocery bags of alcohol. “I don’t care what you do with them, they just cannot be in my apartment.”

Miller took the bags from him and looked inside. “You know, if you’re trying to support Clarke by not drinking along with her, you probably should have started before she was eight months pregnant.”

“She’s more than eight months,” Bellamy said, “and that’s not why.”

Miller opened the trunk of his car and put the grocery bags inside.

“Then why are you sobering up?” Miller asked.

“It’s long story,” Bellamy said, ducking his head and running a hand through his hair.

“When has that ever stopped you?” Miller asked.

* * *

“I think you’re doing the right thing,” Miller said after Bellamy recounted what had happened, and explained his plan to him, “it’s what I would do in your situation.”

They were patrolling the neighbourhoods a few blocks over from the precinct in one of the police cars.

“I just- I don’t know,” Bellamy said from the passenger seat. “This is our first big fight, and I’m glad it happened before the baby, but if me and Clarke don’t figure things out then we’re screwed, and there’s so much at stake, like, this really is the rest of my life. I don’t want to lose her over something like this.”

“Clarke’s a reasonable person,” Miller said, “and she cares about you, so I don’t think she’s going to let you go easy. I know that this hits closer to home for you, but Clarke knows that you’re a good person and wants you to be the baby’s father as much as you do.”

“But what if she doesn’t?” Bellamy asks. “She’s going to make the logical decision. I know that she loves me, but if I don’t make sense, I’m gone.”

“I will admit,” Miller said, turning the corner, “I don’t know Clarke as well as you do, but I don’t see why she’d be better off without you. Especially with your plan. Just tell her why you reacted the way you did. I get that you don’t like to talk about the bad parts of your childhood, but she has to find out eventually. Anyways, you’re supportive, you’re the reason she can take the time off of school, you’re good with kids, she loves you. You’ve got one deal breaker, which you’re trying to fix. This particular problem is kind of on you, but, as a whole, you’re way too hard on yourself.”

“I guess,” Bellamy said, “but I’m not perfect.”

“Neither is Clarke,” Miller said. “Look, I know you love her, and you know that I think she’s a pretty cool person, but she’s not perfect. I’m sure that she has some demons in her past; everyone does. If she didn’t you probably never would have gotten in the situation where she ended up pregnant in the first place.”

* * *

When Bellamy got back to the apartment after work, Clarke wasn’t there. He wasn’t sure why he expected her to be, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

Maybe she just didn’t want to talk to him. It made sense if she didn’t, and it wasn’t like she didn’t know what time he got off work. Maybe she had just gone out for groceries or something. He was almost afraid that she had left him, even though he knew that Clarke would never do that, but he went through both the closet in their room and the one in the guest room to assure himself, and all of her clothes seemed to be there. 

He was halfway through making dinner when he received a text from Clarke.

**Clarke:** at raven’s. staying for dinner. be home after.

He stared at it until the screen of his phone went black, then he quickly turned it back on and sent her a reply.

**Bellamy:** Okay

He wanted to say more, but he thought it would only make things worse.

Clarke wasn’t an expressive texter, but he had never received clipped sentences from her. To him, that meant one thing; she was still mad. At least she had texted Bellamy, because he had started to worry. Texting him meant that she still cared, right? As long as she still cared he had a chance, didn’t he?

* * *

He ate his dinner in front of the tv, trying in vain to keep his mind from imagining all of the worst case scenarios and how they would all go down.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Bellamy heard the scrape if the key in the lock. He held his breath as the door opened and Clarke walked in. She didn’t look at him as she closed the door behind her and pulled off her shoes. She finally turned to him after hanging up her coat.

Bellamy had been trying to read her since she walked through the door. He had expected anger and dislike, but that’s not what he got.

“Hi,” Clarke said, finally.

“Hi,” Bellamy returned.

There was a moment of silence before the both started talking. They stopped abruptly.

“You first,” Clarke said.

“No, you can go,” Bellamy told her.

Clarke took a breath. “I feel like things ended up the way they did because of me, and I’m sorry. I think I could have said things better. I’m just worried about you. You’re a better person than I am, and you’ll be a better parent than I will,” she started tearing up, “and you’d have to do something really horrible for me to even consider taking that away from you. I know that I made a mistake, and I understand if you don’t want to be with me.”

It took Bellamy a solid minute to process what she told him.

“I don’t want to break up with you,” He said. “I’m worried that you’re going to break up with me.”

“What?” Clarke said, wiping her eyes.

“You told me a hard truth, and I didn't like it, but I needed to hear it,” Bellamy said, “I’m not going to drink any more. I gave all of our alcohol to Miller.”

“You don’t have to stop-” Clarke said.

“No, I want to,” Bellamy said, “maybe not forever, but I shouldn’t want to get drunk every time something bad happens.” He took a deep breath. “I still have some things I need to tell you,” He said

“Anything,” Clarke smiled.

“Why don’t you sit down,” Bellamy said.

“Um, okay,” Clarke said, falling back onto the couch. 

“I need to tell you why I got so defensive yesterday,” He said.

“If you want to,” Clarke said.

“My mom didn’t date much, especially after she had Octavia,” Bellamy struggled. “I wasn’t that old and most of them were before Octavia was born.”

“It’s okay if you can’t tell me,” Clarke said softly.

“I need to,” Bellamy said.

Clarke nodded and took his hands.

“The last boyfriend she had was when Octavia was a year or two and I was about eight,” Bellamy continued. “He used to hang around the house, and he would watch us when my mom was working night shifts. He was nice enough when my mom was around, but when she wasn’t it was hell. He would mostly just ignore us if I stayed out of his way, but if I didn’t he would push me around and yell and me. Octavia was only a baby, and whenever she cried or whined, he’d scream at me to do something about it. It was worse if he was drunk, which happened on a regular basis. He would throw me around and yell at me, and I let him so long as he left Octavia alone. I don’t think my mom ever knew, and I knew not to tell her. You know that I grew up in a bad neighbourhood, so this wasn’t an odd occurrence, and I had neighbours that were abusive alcoholics so I’ve always grown up around it.” He stopped for a moment and Clarke squeezed his hands. “I promised myself that I’d never be like that, which is why I got so defensive when you brought up that I have a problem; drinking problems have always equated to alcoholism and abuse for me.”

“Oh Bellamy,” Clarke said, throwing her arms around him and pulling him into as best of a hug as she could manage, “I know you’d never do anything to hurt the the baby and I.” She pulled away. “I’m not even that worried about you drinking, I’m worried that you have unhealthy coping methods. But you’re nothing like that, and you’ll never become that.”

“Thank you,” Bellamy said softly. Hearing Clarke say that he was nothing like the people he had grown up around, even though he already knew it was true, made him feel a lot better.

“So I guess this means we’re good?” Clarke sniffled.

“Yea, we’re good,” Bellamy said. He pulled her into another hug. “That means you can stop crying now.”

“It’s not me, it’s the baby,” Clarke insisted.

“Sure it is,” Bellamy smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, and I would love to hear what you think.
> 
> The next chapter should be up sometime around the 20th.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke spent the next week writing her exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a writing slump for like the past three months, but, on the brighter side, I have managed to finish writing this story.
> 
> Anyways, thank you to my amazing beta, Katelynne.

Clarke spent the next week writing her exams. Bellamy spent the week keeping Clarke as relaxed as possible. She wasn’t sure exactly how successful Bellamy’s attempts were, but at the very least she wasn’t stressed enough to go into labour, which meant that he was successful enough. 

At 38 weeks, going into labour wouldn’t be the end of the world. It would be a major pain though, pun not intended. Ideally, Clarke wanted to have the baby around her due date, but, at the very least, she wanted to finish her finals so that she could be completely done her third year of med school. As much as she wanted to just get it over with and have the baby, it would really suck if she had to redo some of her classes because she was in labour during the final.

At the end of the week, Clarke was still pregnant, and a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

“I did it,” Clarke smiled, collapsing on the couch on Friday after her last exam.

Bellamy, who was eating dinner before his shift at the police station, grinned at her. “Congratulations,” he said.

“Thanks,” Clarke said, “University is hard.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Bellamy laughed.

“I guess you wouldn’t know,” Clarke said, getting up off the couch.

“You and Octavia have given me a pretty good idea of how hard it is,” Bellamy said.

Clarke sat down at the table with him. “Do you ever wish you had gone?” She asked

“To University?” Bellamy asked, “sometimes, I guess. It was never really in the cards for me, so...” he shrugged.

“Would you have gone if you could have?” Clarke asked.

“Probably,” Bellamy told her, “I don’t know what I would have done, though. Maybe history. I’ve always been interested in that, but what would I even do with with a history degree?”

“You could work at at a museum, or teach,” Clarke suggested.

“Imagine me as a teacher,” Bellamy snorted.

“I think you’d be a great teacher,” Clarke said.

“Well, I like being a police officer,” Bellamy said, “and since I want to continue to be one, I should probably go so I’m not late.”

He cleaned up his dishes and grabbed his duffel bag.

“Bye,” He said to Clarke.

“Bye,” Clarke said.

Bellamy leaned down and kissed her.

“Call the the station if anything happens,” He said.

“I know,” Clarke said. “And call Octavia if I can’t get a hold of you, and if I can’t get a hold of her, call Monty, or Harper, or Monroe, or any of our other friends, and if I can’t get a hold of any of them, call my mother. I know what I’m doing Bellamy. I’m probably just going to go to bed.”

“I’m just worried about you,” Bellamy said.

“I know,” Clarke said, placing her hand on his cheek, “and it’s adorable, but I promise I’ll be fine.”

“I know,” Bellamy said.

“You should actually go now,” Clarke laughed.

“Bye,” Bellamy said, kissing her again. He headed out the door.

* * *

As usual, Clarke was eating breakfast when Bellamy got home from work on Saturday. He took his duffel bag to their room, and came back to the kitchen.

“Hey,” Clarke said, “how was your night.”

“Fine,” Bellamy said, “same as always; public intoxication is the most I had to worry about. There were a lot more than usual, though.”

“Probably because exams are over,” Clarke said.

“Probably,” Bellamy said. He grabbed the breakfast that Clarke had made for him, and started eating. “Anything interesting happen here?” He asked with his mouth full.

“Same as on every other night. I slept, the baby moved, I peed, I walked up and down the hallway a couple of times, I slept some more,” Clarke said.

“Sounds action packed,” Bellamy said.

“I missed you,” Clarke said. “I always sleep better when you’re there.”

“Sorry,” Bellamy said, ducking his head and running a hand through his hair.

“Don’t apologize,” Clarke said, “you’re out doing important things like dealing with drunk university students. I just miss you when you’re not here.” She shrugged.

“Well, if it’s any consolation,” Bellamy said, “I miss you when I’m not here too.”

“That does help a bit,” Clarke said, spooning some cereal into her mouth. “Are we doing anything today?” She asked.

“I actually have something planned for us for later,” Bellamy said.

“What is it?” Clarke asked.

“A surprise,” Bellamy told her.

“You can’t just say you have something planned, and then not tell me,” Clarke said, using her puppy-dog eyes on Bellamy.

“It’s a date. That’s all I’m going to tell you right now, so don’t even bother asking. My lips are sealed.” He pretended to zip his lips shut, lock them, and throw away the key.

“Are you a teenage girl?” Clarke asked.

“No, but I grew up with a couple,” Bellamy said.

“A couple?” Clarke asked.

“You and Octavia,” Bellamy answered. “Also, I did have this thing called a social life back when I was a tennager.”

“Back when you were a teenager?” Clarke laughed. “You sound like an old man.”

“I am an old man,” Bellamy told her. He picked up his empty plate and went to the sink to wash it.

“If you’re an old man, what does that make me?” Clarke asked.

“Old minus five years,” Bellamy said, putting his dish in the drying rack. “Now, I’m going to go to bed because I’m exhausted. Feel free to join if you want, but wake me up before five if I’m not already awake.”

“That’s eleven hours from now,” Clarke said.

“Being this old is tiring,” Bellamy told her.

He gave Clarke a quick peck on the cheek before walking down the hall towards their bedroom.

Clarke finished up her breakfast, then lounged around the apartment for a while before deciding to visit some of her friends. She grabbed a piece of paper and and pen.

“I’m going out. I’ll be back before five,” she wrote, just incase Bellamy woke up. She put it on the kitchen table, then grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

* * *

Clarke hadn’t seen Jasper in a while, and when she had texted him and asked if she could visit, he had said yes, so she was on her way to Jasper and Monty’s apartment. She arrived, parked her car, and took the elevator up to the seventh floor. When Clarke knocked, Jasper answered.

“Hey,” He greeted, stepping to the side to let her in. “How’s the spawn?” he asked.

“Still cooking,” Clarke said, rubbing her swollen abdomen.

“How long do you have?” he asked.

“Two weeks,” Clarke told him.

“That sounds scary,” Jasper commented.

“I think I’ve come to terms with it,” Clarke said, “I’m not really sure.”

“You’ll find out pretty soon, I guess,” Jasper said.

When she walked into their living room, Monty was watching TV.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Clarke said sitting down next to him. 

Jasper sat down in one of the arm chairs.

“Bellamy just had a shift?” Monty asked.

“Yeah,” Clarke said, “he got home a while before I left. He’s sleeping.”

“So’s Miller,” Monty said.

“Everything’s good between you two?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah,” Monty said, “no relationship issues yet.”

“They’re still disgustingly in love,” Jasper said.

“We don’t even do anything in front of you,” Monty said.

“You mean it gets worse?” Jasper asked.

Clarke laughed. “You two were pining after each other for so long, I’m not surprised you’re still disgustingly in love.”

“You and Bellamy weren’t disgustingly in love for long,” Monty said.

“Bellamy and I didn’t have the luxury,” Clarke said, patting her baby bump.

“I guess,” Monty said.

“I’m surprised that that didn’t stop after you went to visit Miller’s dad,” Clarke said. “Didn’t he interrogate you and try to scare the shit out of you or something?”

“No, he was really nice,” Monty said. “Did your mom try to scare the shit out of Bellamy or something?”

“I think my friend Wells did,” Clarke said. “My mom’s known him for years, so she knows that he wants what’s best for the baby and I.”

“Bellamy isn’t the kind of person who needs the shit scared out of him,” Jasper said, “he’d never lay a finger on anyone.”

“Unless they’re a criminal,” Monty piped up. “Miller’s told me some pretty bad ass story.”

“Some I’m sure I wouldn’t want to hear,” Clarke said.

“You don’t want to hear about Bellamy being a badass?” Jasper asked.

“Bellamy’s job scares me enough as it is,” Clarke said. “I already know he’s a badass anyways.”

They watch tv for a while.

"Hey Monty," Clarke said, "you have Miller's number, right?"

"Of course," Monty said, "he's my boyfriend."

"Can I have it?" Clarke asked.

"I'm assuming you're not going to try and steal him or anything like that considering that he's gay and you're with Bellamy," Monty said, "but I have to ask, why?"

"He's Bellamy's best friend," Clarke said.

"Then why not ask Bellamy?" Monty asked, pulling out his phone.

"I want to do something nice for Bellamy because he's been so amazing to me, and I'm having the baby in probably less than two weeks, and I want Miller's ideas and help," Clarke said.

Monty told her Miller's phone number.

* * *

Clarke hung out with Jasper and Monty until lunch time, then she headed back to her apartment.

Bellamy was still asleep when she tiptoed down the hallway and peeked into their room at him. She slowly closed the door behind herself and went to the kitchen to make herself lunch. 

After lunch, Clarke decided to clean the kitchen. She was definitely deep into her nesting stage because the urge to tidy and organize was a constant presence in her life. It was nice because it gave her something to do, but it was also a bit annoying because she could always see something that she could clean or organize. It also really sucked that she was the size of a small school bus, and she couldn't lean over. When she asked, or he noticed that she was trying to do something she obviously couldn't do, Bellamy helped, but he was at work half the time, or exercising to stay in shape, or tired, or relaxing, or something else that Clark didn't want to disturb him while he was doing.

She cleaned all of the counters, and the insides of the cupboards, rearranged all of their dishes and all of the food in the pantry.

After she had been on her feet for while, Clarke started having contractions. She knew that they were all braxton hicks contraction, but they still freaked her out. They were mostly just uncomfortable, but they didn’t hurt so Clarke finished up what she doing before flopping onto the couch to see if the contractions stopped. They did.

She wanted to text Miller, but Clarke didn’t want to wake him. If Bellamy was still asleep, Miller might be aswell. 

Clarke lay on the couch for a few minutes before she got back up and walked into the baby’s room. She sat down in the rocking chair and surveyed the room. Other than the lack of a crib-- which was in the room she shared with Bellamy, and would stay there for at least a few weeks --the room look put together. All of the baby clothes they had, Clarke had folded and put into the drawers of the dresser. She had tried to decorate as much as she could. She had found some curtains, and had put them up over the window. Most of the baby items they had bought or had been given were along one of the walls. There was the stroller she had gotten at her baby shower that she still had to read the instructions for. The mobile Raven had made for her was in the pile. She would have to remind Bellamy to put it.

Clarke was deep in thought when Bellamy walked into the room.

“Hey,” he said, sitting down on the floor next to the rocking chair.

“Hey,” Clarke replied.

“Whatcha doin’?” He asked.

“Just sitting here thinking,” Clarke said. “If I stand for too long I get contractions.”

Bellamy glanced up at Clarke to see if this was something he should be worried about. By this point, Bellamy was used to Clarke’s false labour contractions, but with every passing day she was closer to actually going into labour which freaked him out.

“You need to put up that mobile,” Clarke said, pointing.

“I’ll do it later,” Bellamy said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“You said you had a surprise for me,” Clarke said.

“I did say that,” Bellamy said.

“Are you going to tell me what it is?” Clarke asked.

Bellamy stood up. He offered his hand to Clarke and pulled her to her feet.

“You’re going to have to guess,” He told her, his hands settling on her hips.

Clarke grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss.

Bellamy smiled against her. “You’ll have to do better than that if you want to bribe me.”

Clarke pulled away. “And you’ll have to do better than that to bribe me.”

Bellamy grabbed her hand. “C’mon, I have to give you some hints,” He said, leading her through the kitchen and down the hallway towards their bedroom.

"Can I sit?" Clarke asked when they got there.

"Yes," Bellamy said. "I don't think any of my hints require you to stand or go anywhere."

Clarke sat down on the edge of the bed.

He opened the closet. "Actually," he said, "I think I might have to bring you some, but you don't have to get up."

"Alright," Clarke said. She watched Bellamy rifle through the clothes in the closet with a smile on her face. 

Bellamy found what he was looking for, and pulled it out.

"This is what I will be wearing," Bellamy said, putting his suit down next to Clarke on the bed.

"So it's somewhere fancy?" Clarke asked.

"Yes," Bellamy said. He surveyed Clarke's side of the closet. "I'll be right back," he said. He left their bedroom and Clarke heard him walk into the guest room. A minute later she heard him walk back up the hallway.

"You will wear this," Bellamy said, handing Clarke the dress she had worn to the police dinner.

"Will I even fit into this?" Clarke asked.

Bellamy paused for a moment. "It's maternity, isn't it," Bellamy said.

"Yeah," Clarke said, "but I'm a lot bigger than I was in January." She noticed the look on Bellamy's face. "I'll try it on, and we'll see if it fits," Clarke quickly added. "Like you said, it's maternity. What's the next clue?"

Bellamy spun around, looking around the room.

"I think I'll have to go get it," He said. Clarke heard him going through the drawers in the kitchen before he came back and handed her a fork.

"We're going out to a fancy dinner, aren't we," Clarke said.

"Yes," Bellamy said, "but where?"

"Um, have I been there before?" Clarke asked.

"No," Bellamy said, "I can guarantee it."

"Is it... new?" she asked.

"Yes," Bellamy said.

Clarke leaned back on her hands and thought for a moment before it dawned on her.

She gasped and looked up at Bellamy. "No," she grinned, "you didn't."

"I did," Bellamy said.

Clarke got up and pulled Bellamy into the best hug she could manage.

"You know that I love you, right," she mumbled against his chest.

"I love you too," Bellamy said, kissing Clarke's forehead.

"What time did you make reservations for?" Clarke asked.

"Eight o'clock," Bellamy told her.

Clarke checked her watch. "It's already four! We have to get ready."

"We have four hours," Bellamy laughed.

"And I have a lot of things that need to be done," Clarke said. She turned and looked around the room. "First, you need to help me find out if I still fit into that dress."

Clarke did fit into the dress, even if it was quite a bit tighter that it had been in January. It didn't matter to Clarke. She felt like a princess wearing it, and she was already happy that Bellamy had planned this for her. He didn't tell her, but she knew it was a sort of reward since she had finished up her finals. It only made her want to do something for Bellamy even more.

When she found some time for herself, Clarke pulled out her phone and texted Miller.

**Clarke:** Hey, this is Clarke

She wasn't sure if that would be enough.

**Clarke:** Griffin

She put her phone down, but then reconsidered and picked it back up.

**Clarke:** Bellamy's girlfriend

She figured that she couldn't be more specific than that, so she put her phone down and went back to fixing her hair. A few minutes later her phone buzzed.

**Miller:** Hey Clarke, I know who you are.

**Clarke:** Just making sure. I got your number from Monty earlier, and I didn't want to be a creep.

**Clarke:** I need your help with something for Bellamy.

**Miller:** Sure

**Clarke:** I want to something nice for Bellamy since he's been so great to me, and since you're his best friend I thought that you might have some ideas about what he might really appreciate

**Miller:** What kind of things are you thinking of? Like, just you and Bellamy, or just Bellamy, or something that involves some of his friends?

**Clarke:** I was thinking something with all of his friends. Kind of like a baby shower, but not about the baby. Something so he can hang out with you before everything gets busy with the baby. It needs to happen next weekend, though, so nothing too big

**Miller:** I’ve got some ideas

* * *

When Clarke had finally finished getting ready for the date, she walked out to the kitchen, where Bellamy was sitting.

He wolf-whistled when he saw her.

"You look amazing," He said.

"Thanks," Clarke grinned. "You clean up well."

"You ready to go?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah," Clarke said.

"We should probably take your car because it's easier to park," Bellamy said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"You have to drive, though," Clarke said, "I have to make the seat all weird if I want to fit."

"You won't have that problem for long," Bellamy laughed. He grabbed his shoes and pulled them on.

"I hope I have another week," Clarke said. "One more week and I'll be ready."

She slipped her feet into a pair of flats. Her dress was a little long, but she was almost nine months pregnant, she was allowed to do whatever she wanted.

As they walked down the hallway towards the elevator, Clarke slipped her hand into Bellamy's.

"So how long have you been planning this?" Clarke asked.

"A while," Bellamy said. "I was just hoping that you hadn't had the baby by now."

"What would you have done if I had?" Clarke asked.

"Given the reservation to Octavia, probably," Bellamy said, "maybe Miller and Monty. It wouldn't have gone to waste."

"That's good to know," Clarke said. They got to the elevator and Clarke pushed the down button.

"Your mom isn't coming up until you go into labour, right?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah," Clarke said.

"How's that going to work?" Bellamy asked. The elevator arrived and they got in.

"She's already booked off two weeks from my due date until the end of July," Clarke said, "and everything she's doing from now until then isn't urgent or anything so whenever I go into labour, she can come up. I was talking to her today and she's been packed for two weeks."

"Good to know she's prepared," Bellamy said. The elevator reached the bottom floor, and Bellamy and Clarke headed towards Clarke's car.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant, and were seated by one of the windows.

"It's so beautiful," Clarke said, looking out the window. "The city has always had a picturesque feel."

A waiter arrived and introduced himself.

"Could I start you two with a wine selection?" He asked.

Bellamy had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. 

Clarke placed a hand on her swollen stomach. "I don't think that will be necessary," she told the waiter.

“Very well,” the waiter said, not seeming to understand.

As soon as the waiter left, Bellamy burst out laughing with Clarke joining in.

“He didn’t realize that I can’t drink,” Clarke laughed.

“Not even after you basically pointed it out,” Bellamy laughed.

They calmed down, but as soon as Clarke looked at Bellamy, she burst out laughing again, which only caused Bellamy to start laughing again.

It wasn’t even about the waiter anymore, Clarke didn't know what they were laughing about, but god did it make her feel good.

It took them a few minutes to calm down, during which they had attracted a great deal of attention, but neither of them paid any attention to the nosey patrons.

“I needed that,” Bellamy said, grinning.

“Me too,” Clarke smiled.

“So how are you?” Bellamy asked.

“I’m good, all things considered,” Clarke said.

“All things considered?” Bellamy asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I just finished up finals, and, as you may have noticed, I’m eight and a half months pregnant,” Clarke said, rubbing her baby bump.

“I have noticed,” Bellamy said.

Clarke grinned at the light exchange. “How are you?” she asked Bellamy.

“I’m great,” Bellamy said, “my beautiful girlfriend is going to have a baby girl soon, and I don’t think I could be any happier.”

“I don’t think I could be any happier either,” Clarke said, dropping the sarcastic banter.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were eating their food.

“How are Monty and Jasper?” Bellamy asked.

“They’re good,” Clarke said. “It was nice to see them. I do ‘girl things’ with the girls all the time, but I don’t see them as often.”

“Monty told me that Jasper’s great with kids,” Bellamy said, “so I don’t think the baby will keep them away.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Clarke smiled, twirling some spaghetti onto her fork. “So what are you doing next weekend?”

Clarke had had to postpone the conversation with Miller when she and Bellamy had left for their date, but it had been decided that something would happen next Sunday. What exactly it would be, they hadn’t gotten to yet, but whatever it was, it was happening on Sunday.

“Work and hanging with you and the kid,” Bellamy said.

“You better keep it that way ‘cause I have something planned for Sunday after you get back from work,” Clarke said coyly.

“Oh really?” Bellamy said, raising his eyebrows.

“It’s a secret,” Clarke said, leaning in.

“And there’s nothing I can do to convince you to tell me?” Bellamy asked, leaning in as well.

“I doubt it,” Clarke said. “It’s only one week and I’m a very stubborn person.”

“We’ll see about that,” Bellamy said.

“That wasn’t a challenge, Bellamy,” Clarke laughed, sitting back in her chair again.

“Too late,” Bellamy said, also sitting back, “I’m still going to try to convince you to tell me.”

* * *

Clarke spent the next week with her friends, mostly Octavia and Jasper since Octavia was stuck at home and Jasper only worked part time. She probably would have spent time with them anyways since Octavia was her best friend and all and Jasper didn’t mind driving her since she didn’t really fit into a driver's seat very well, but she had promised Bellamy that she wouldn’t spend all of the time that he was at work home alone.

They were both nervous about Clarke’s impeding labour, but Bellamy was really on edge.

Bellamy had stopped letting Clarke do pretty much anything, and he only seemed relatively okay with what Clarke was doing was when she was sitting or lying down. Clarke didn’t mind him most of the time. She was limited in what she could do anyways, but sometimes she just wanted to make her own grilled cheese sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this, I would love to hear what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke were already anxious about the impending labour, but as Clarke’s due day came and went the anxiety skyrocketed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I have had so much trouble writing recently. The fact that I still get kudos and comments on this really motivates me though, so thank you so much.
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to give you guys a Christmas present, and to let you know that I'm not giving up. The next, and last, chapter is already written, and I'll get it up sometime.

Abby started calling every day to check up on Clarke. It always made her feel better to have her mother reassure her that everything was fine, and that she would come up as soon as Clarke was in labour. Even at 23, just talking to her mom made her feel better.

* * *

On Sunday, while Bellamy worked, Jasper and Monty picked up Clarke, and the three of them went to visit Octavia and Lincoln.

They spent most of the morning watching tv with Octavia, like she and Clarke had when they had lived together. They mostly watched dumb reality tv shows, but it was fun, and Clarke found it refreshing. Lincoln made chicken sandwiches for lunch which they ate in the backyard.

After Lunch, Clarke headed back home so that she’d be there when Bellamy got home from work. 

Bellamy found her spread out on the couch, watching tv.

“Hey,” he greeted her, tossing his bag onto the armchair.

“Hey,” Clarke replied. She smiled as Bellamy leaned down to kiss her.

“So, what did you do today?” Bellamy asked. He lifted her feet and sat down and put them on his lap.

“Well, first I took up smoking, then I went hot tubbing,” Clarke said, listing off things she definitely shouldn’t do while pregnant, “and i just finished a bottle of beer.”

“Haha, very funny,” Bellamy deadpanned.

“Okay, fine. Jasper and Monty picked me up and we just visited Octavia,” Clarke told him.

“Sounds fun,” Bellamy said.

“Do you have to do anything before we go out?” Clarke asked.

“Should I have to do anything?” Bellamy asked.

“Not unless you want to change or shower or something,” Clarke said.

“Do I have to change?” Bellamy asked.

“Not if you don't want to,” Clarke said.

“I don’t really know what we're doing,” Bellamy said, “is there a dress code?”

“If you would wear it around the apartment, you can wear it to where we’re going,” Clarke told him.

“That doesn’t help because I would definitely walk around with no clothes on,” Bellamy said.

Clarke sighed, “if you’d wear it around the apartment when we have friends over, you can wear it to where we’re going.”

“Alright,” Bellamy said. “I actually do want to shower, though,” he said, picking up Clarke’s feet, “so I’m going to go do that.”

* * *

Half an hour later, Clarke got the text from Miller.

**Miller:** We’re ready now, if you want to come over.

**Clarke:** We’ll be there in twenty minutes.

She put her phone down and looked up at Bellamy.

“It’s time to go now,” she said.

Bellamy got up, and offered Clarke a hand to help her up.

“Are you going to tell me where we're going?” Bellamy asked, grabbing the keys to her car.

“I don’t have to,” Clarke said, swiping the keys, “because I’ll be driving.”

She grinned at him as she walked past him to put her shoes on.

“I thought you said that you don’t like driving anymore,” Bellamy said, following her.

“I want it to be a surprise,” Clarke said.

“But I’ll know pretty soon,” Bellamy said.

“I want it to be really special,” Clarke admitted.

“If you’re doing it, it’ll be special no matter what,” Bellamy said.

“Thanks,” Clarke blushed.

* * *

The closer they got to Monty and Jasper’s apartment, the funnier Bellamy’s face looked. When she stopping in front of it Bellamy just stared at her.

“I can see that you’re perplexed,” Clarke said.

“I am,” Bellamy said.

“C’mon,” Clarke said, unbuckling her seat belt.

She got out of the car with Bellamy following her.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on yet?” Bellamy asked.

“Nope,” Clarke smiled. She pushed the buzzer and waited.

“Jordan and Green residency,” Jasper’s voice rang out, “how can I help you?”

“It’s Clarke and Bellamy,” Clarke said.

“Cool, I’ll buzz you in,” Jasper said.

They waited a second until the door started buzzing and they let themselves in. 

Bellamy kept the confused look on his face all the way up the elevator and down the hallway.

Clarke glanced up at him, a grin on her face, as she rang the doorbell.

The door swung open almost immediately, revealing Jasper, who was blowing a party horn. He finished blowing it, then pulled it out of his mouth.

“Surprise!” He yelled, moving to let them in. 

Bellamy stood, half in shock, surveying the apartment behind Jasper. Monty and Miller were both standing a few feet back, grinning at Bellamy.

Clarke gave Bellamy a gentle push into the apartment and he remembered what was going on.

“What’s this?” he asked her.

“This is your baby shower,” Clarke told him.

“But with less baby and more party,” Miller said.

Bellamy looked back at Clarke.

“You organized a party for me?” Bellamy breathed, suddenly overcome with love for her. 

“You’ve just done so much for me,” Clarke started, “and I know I’m not the easiest person to put up with, and we’re having the baby  _ really _ soon and I just wanted you to have fun with your friends before shit gets real.”

Bellamy had been in love with Clarke for a while. He had admitted to himself that he was in love with her five months earlier, and they’d been telling each other that they loved each other for a few weeks. He hadn’t been lying before, but he, like everyone else, had gotten caught up in life, and now he had been pulled back into reality. Bellamy was 100% in love with Clarke. She was almost nine months pregnant, and she had taken the time to plan this party just for him. 

“I love you,” he breathed.

“I love you too,” Clarke laughed. She stood on her toes and pressed a kiss against Bellamy’s cheek. “I’m going to be at Harper’s.” She turned to the other boys, “you guys have fun.”

She backed out of the apartment.

“Here are the rules,” Miller said after Clarke had successfully exited the apartment, “no alcohol for any of us,-” Bellamy started to protest, “we’re not going to get drunk if you’re not. Anyways, rule two, you can’t call or text Clarke. She’s the one who told me that had to be a rule. She promised that she’d call if anything happens.”

“Don’t worry, she’s with Harper,” Monty said.

“I’ll try,” Bellamy said.

“Okay,” Miller said, “so would you rather play video games or watch tv first?”

* * *

 

After, Miller drove Bellamy over to Harper and Monroe’s apartment where Clarke was asleep on their couch. 

“She’s been like that for a couple of hours,” Monroe told him. “We didn’t want to wake her up.”

Bellamy didn’t want to wake her up either, but, since there was no way to get her back home while she was asleep, he woke her up anyway.

* * *

 

Bellamy and Clarke were already anxious about the impending labour, but as Clarke’s due day came and went the anxiety skyrocketed. Clarke was much better and hiding her anxiety than Bellamy, who jumped and Clarke’s slightest move, but even she seemed worried. 

On Thursday, Clarke scheduled them a doctor’s appointment, which Bellamy managed to make room for during his lunch break.

* * *

Since Clarke had finished school she hadn’t been out much. Other than grocery shopping and visiting her friends, she hadn’t been out at all. It was partially because she was too big to get around easily, and partially because everyone stared at her.

The staring had never been bad at the doctor's office, until now.

Until recently, Clarke had ever been the biggest woman at the doctor's office. There were always women who were close to their due dates, or who had even pased theirs. It made Clarke feel better. For one, it made her feel less fat. Of course, Clarke knew that she wasn't fat, she was just pregnant. All of the extra weight she had gained was for the baby. For two, she felt like she had time to figure things out, because she sure as hell wasn't ready to have a baby yet.

Clarke felt like a mother by now, but she didn't feel ready to take care of a baby. What if she wasn't cut out for this? What if she did something wrong? What if the baby hated Clarke? This was another life that Clarke was responsible for. There were so many things that could go wrong.

At least she had Bellamy. Bellamy would make a great father. It scared her sometimes how selfless he was, but at least she knew that he would always put the baby first. He was also good with kids, as far as Clarke could tell. Neither of them spent a whole lot of time around children, but Clarke remembered the few times where he had had to watch her and Octavia and even Wells one time, and he had been fun and they had always had a good time. 

He would be a great father.

Clarke also wasn't sure about their relationship. There was nothing wrong with them, thankfully, but Clarke was afraid that maybe they weren't close enough; maybe everything would go horribly wrong; maybe they just could do it. She felt horrible for thinking it. Clarke loved Bellamy and hoped that they could spend their lives together. Her relationship with Bellamy was by far the best one she'd ever been in, and she didn't want to lose that. It wasn't like she wanted everything to go wrong, but she was afraid of the very real possibility that it could.

As much as Clarke loved Bellamy, and loved the baby, and loved that she was having a baby with Bellamy, she hated the situation that had gotten them here. Was this something that would have happened if they had had the choice? What would everything be like if this had never happened?

“What are you thinking about?” Bellamy asked softly.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Clarke said in a strained voice.

“What are you-” Bellamy started.

“What if I'm not cut out for motherhood?” She said, finally voicing her fears. “What if I do something wrong and she ends up hating me? What if something happens to happens to me? To us?” Clarke was crying now. Some of the other people in the waiting room were staring.

“Hey,” Bellamy comforted, “everything's going to be fine. You're amazing, and any kid would be lucky to have you as a mother. And she'll have so many people.” He grabbed her hands. “She'll have Octavia and Lincoln; your mom; Miller, Monty and Jasper and Monroe and Harper and Raven. I promise everything will be fine.”

During this conversation, a nurse had walked into the waiting room. She brought Clarke and Bellamy down to one of the exam rooms.

 

Clarke was sitting on the exam table and Bellamy was in the dad chair when the doctor walked in.

“Hello,” she said. She was flipping through Clarke’s charts. “How are you feeling today?”

“Not bad,” Clarke shrugged. “I'm sore, and tired of being pregnant.”

“That's normal,” the doctor smiled, “especially since you're due,” she looked at Clarke's chart, “two days ago.”

“I'm trying not to be too worried about being overdue because I know it's not abnormal, but I'm not sure it's working,” Clarke said.

"It isn’t abnormal at all,” the doctor said. “If you’ll just lay back, I’ll examine you and make sure everything’s fine.”

Ten minutes later, the exam was over and Clarke was once again sitting upright on the exam table,

"Well," the doctor said, "everything seems to be fine. I'm not worried about this."

Clarke, who was holding Bellamy's hand, smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I'd like you to make an appointment for next week," the doctor continued, "if you haven't had the baby by then, we can discuss our options then. Until then, you should try to do things that may help naturally induce labour. You probably know many of them, but they include taking walks, eating pineapple, having sex, and eating spicy foods."

"We'll try those," Clarke told the doctor.

"Sounds good," the doctor said, "both you and your baby seem to be in good health, so you should have her soon. I wish you the best of luck."

He quietly left the room.

Clarke changed back into her clothes, and the two of them walked back into the waiting room and made an appointment with the receptionist.

* * *

After, Bellamy was driving Clarke back to the apartment on his way back to the precinct.

"So," he started, "the doctor said that we could help start your labour by having sex." He said it in a fake-lewd tone, half-kidding.

"Well, the next time I feel sexy, I'll let you know. It could be a while though. Being as big as a beach ball and knowing that a baby is going to rip through my vagina doesn't really make me want to let you anywhere near me."

"I don't know," Bellamy deadpanned, "that sounds panty dropping to me."

* * *

He helped her up to the apartment before returning to work, first making sure that Lincoln and his sister were on their way over to hang out with Clarke.

When he got back to his desk, Miller rolled his chair over.

"She hasn't popped yet?" Miller asked.

"I was gone for an hour," Bellamy said.

"It only takes a moment to go into labour," Miller said.

"If she was in labour I wouldn't be here," Bellamy said, "and I also would have called you."

"Good," Miller said, "I want to be one of the first to meet the kid."

"Well-"

"After Clarke's mom and your sister and her boyfriend of course," Miller said. "I call best friend privilege though. I want to be after them."

"I'll see what I can do," Bellamy grinned.

* * *

Lincoln and Octavia arrived twenty minutes after Bellamy left Clarke to go back to work.

"Clarke!" Octavia exclaimed as soon as Clarke opened the door. She pulled Clarke into a hug.

"Hey you," Clarke said, hugging her back.

They pulled apart.

"Hey Lincoln," Clarke greeted.

"Hi," Lincoln said.

Clarke ushered them in.

"So," Octavia said, "how'd your appointment go?"

"It was fine," Clarke said.

"You were due a couple of days ago, right?" Octavia asked.

She was still having memory problems from the accident. She remembered more than she thought she did, but Clarke knew that Octavia had lost her confidence in herself. Clarke just hoped that Octavia would get it back soon. 

“Yeah,” Clarke said, “I was due on Tuesday.”

“Did the doctor say why?” Octavia asked, sitting down on the couch. “Are they going to have to do anything?”

“It’s not out of the ordinary,” Clarke said, falling down next to her, “and I just have to try and induce labour myself for now.”

Lincoln sat in the armchair.

“And how do you do that?” Octavia asked.

“Eat pineapple, walk around, eat spicy foods,” Clarke listed.

“I guess that means that we have to walk to that Mexican place a few blocks over,” Octavia said brightly.

Clarke groaned at the thought.

“You said that you should walk and eat spicy foods,” Octavia said, grabbing Clarke’s arm to pull her up off the couch.

“I think it would be good for you,” Lincoln said.

"You’re probably right,” Clarke sighed.

 

They headed down to the main floor and out onto the street.

“So, are you ready to have the baby?” Octavia asked as they started in the direction of the Mexican restaurant.

“That’s a complicated question,” Clarke said.

“I’m always willing to listen to you,” Octavia said.

“Everything’s set up,” Clarke said after a moment. “The crib is where it should be, the carseat in my car is installed, and I have a stroller.”

“But,” Octavia said.

“But the thought of actually having a baby that I have to take care of is terrifying,” Clarke said.

“I’d be concerned if you thought it wasn’t,” Octavia said.

“Not to mention actually having the baby,” Clarke said, “that’s a whole other category of fears.”

“Well, knowing you, you already have a plan, plus you’re almost a doctor so you have an idea of what to expect,” Octavia said.

“I guess I do,” Clarke said.

“Stop worrying so much,” Octavia said, “everything will be fine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I'm in labour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say here. After almost three years of this story being my baby, this is finally the last chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this and given me kudos, and comments, and has sent me messages about it on tumblr. You have no idea how much they meant to me, especially when I wanted to give up on this story.
> 
> Credit where credit's due: this would not be good at all without Katelynne (who finally got a AO3 account: BellarkeFanficaholic)
> 
> I hope you guys like it :)

Friday night found Clarke and Bellamy on their way to Octavia and Lincoln’s house. Clarke was staying with them for the night while Bellamy went to work. There had been some objections to her going to stay with them as opposed to someone spending the night at Bellamy and Clarke's apartment, but Clarke had insisted that she wanted to spend time with Octavia and if that meant staying at her house, Clarke was okay with that.

Octavia wasn't supposed to be left alone. Technically, if she was with Clarke she wouldn't be alone, but it was decided that Lincoln should still be around.

* * *

Clarke walked up to their door with Bellamy following, carrying her bag. She knocked on the door.

It swung open to reveal Octavia. 

"Clarke!" Octavia exclaimed. She pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Bellamy! she said, pulling away from Clarke and wrapping her arms around Bellamy.

"Hey Octavia," Bellamy smiled.

Octavia pulled away.

"It's nice to see you too," Clarke said.

"Come in," Octavia said, moving out of the way.

"Sorry, can't," Bellamy said as Clarke entered the house, "I have to leave or else I'll be late for work."

"Really?" Octavia pouted.

"Really," Bellamy said. He took Clarke's bag off his shoulder and hesitated before Clarke grabbed it.

"It's not that heavy," Clarke said as Bellamy was about to protest, "and I'm about ready to go into labour if it is too heavy."

"Alright," Bellamy said, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," Clarke said. She grabbed the collar of his uniform and pulled him down for a kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"Or maybe tonight," Bellamy said.

"See you later," Clarke amended.

"See you," Bellamy said. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before waving to Octavia and heading back to his truck.

Octavia closed the front door.

"You two are so in love," Octavia groaned.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Clarke asked.

"I mean, good for you, but, ugh, you just kissed my brother," Octavia said.

Clarke just rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey Lincoln," Clarke said to Lincoln, who was making waffles, "I see you're sticking with tradition."

"I figured you might want one last waffle dinner before the baby is born," Lincoln told her.

"That's thoughtful of you," Clarke said.

* * *

They ate dinner, cleaned up, and settled onto the couch to watch some reality shows. The baby was quite active during the evenings, and Clarke could feel her moving around, adjusting her position. As comfortable as the baby probably was inside her, Clarke hoped that she'd come out soon.

After a few episodes, Clarke could barely keep her eyes open.

"I'm going to head to bed," she yawned. 

"Are you okay?" Octavia asked, concerned, "It's only 8:30"

"I'm fine," Clarke reassured, "just tired, that's all."

"Well, goodnight," Octavia said.

"Night," Lincoln said.

"Goodnight," Clarke said.

She walked to the guest bedroom where she had left her bag. Clarke changed into her pyjamas and went to the bathroom. During her short walk from the bathroom back to the guest bedroom, Clarke had a contraction. She completely brushed it off; she had been having Braxton Hicks contractions for weeks. She wouldn't have another one as long as she went to bed in the next twenty minutes, which, of course, she would.

Clarke climbed into bed and was about to fall asleep when she felt another contraction. After it had passed a minute later, Clarke repositioned herself and tried to fall asleep. 

And then she felt another one. Once it was over, Clarke grabbed her phone to see what the time was. It was just past 9:30. Three contractions in a little over forty-five minutes, and Clarke hadn't been walking for too long, or sitting for too long. Clarke sat up in bed and waited for another half hour, playing on her phone between contractions, seeing if they would keep happening; and they did.

At 10 o'clock, Clarke pulled herself out of bed and waddled back into the living room where Octavia and Lincoln were still watching tv. 

"Hey," Octavia said when she saw Clarke.

"Hey," Clarke said, waddling over to the armchair, "I think I'm in labour." She sat down.

"What!" Octavia exclaimed.

"What makes you say that," Lincoln asked, the calm to Octavia's panic.

"I've been getting contractions every fifteen or sixteen minutes, and they're the same whether I'm sitting, or walking, or lying down," Clarke said.

"Sounds like labour," Lincoln said.

"What do we do?" Octavia asked, "Should I call Bellamy? Should your mom know?"

"Not yet," Clarke said, "It's still going to be a while even if I'm in labour."

"I thought we established that you were in labour," Octavia said.

"We just think that I'm in labour," Clarke said, "maybe it's still just Braxton Hicks contractions."

"How do we figure it out for sure?" Octavia asked.

"We wait," Clarke said.

"Really?" Octavia said, "there's no other way?"

"Well, if we went to the hospital they could probably tell me, but either way I'd get sent back here," Clarke said.

"It'll be over before you know it," Lincoln said.

"Do you have any experience with labour?" Clarke asked Lincoln curiously, "you just seem to know a lot."

"I come from a large, close-knit family," Lincoln said, "I've never been around when the baby is actually born, but I've witnessed this part a couple of times."

"That's good to know," Clarke said.

* * *

They sat around the living room watching tv and waiting for contractions. Clarke had one around 11:30, and after, Octavia looked over at the clock.

"That was only ten minutes," She said.

"That's good," Clarke said, "things are progressing."

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell someone or take you somewhere?" Octavia asked.

"I'm fine," Clarke said, "it's going to be a while, and telling people will just worry them."

"Shouldn't we at least tell your mom and Bellamy? Octavia asked.

"They'll just come over," Clarke said.

"Don't you want that?" Octavia asked.

"Bellamy is at work and my mom probably is too," Clarke said.

"This baby is more important than work is," Octavia said.

"We'll tell them in the morning," Clarke said.

"What if you've already had the baby?" OCtavia asked.

"I won't have," Clarke said.

"But what if you have?" Octavia asked.

Clarke sighed in annoyance. "If we have to go to the hospital, you can call whoever you want to," she said. "Until then, you're not allowed to tell anyone until I say so, understand."

"Fine," Octavia said.

They turned their attention to the tv for a few minutes.

"You know that if you two want to go to sleep, you can," Clarke told them.

"You can't be left alone," Octavia said.

Clarke was about to reply, but instead she clenched her teeth and grabbed the arms of the chair she was sitting in as a contraction washed over her.

"Ten minutes," Octavia said when the contraction was over.

"And I'm fine," Clarke said, "you can go to bed if you want."

"Octavia's right," Lincoln said.

"Why do you think you're here if it's not for us to be here for you," Octavia said. "Well, for Lincoln to be here for you, since I'm not supposed to be left alone either."

"We really don't mind Clarke," Lincoln said. "And Octavia has a point. We can't have something happen to you."

"Things are going to happen whether you're here or not," Clarke said.

"If we're here, we can help you," Octavia said, "now please stop protesting because you're never going to convince us to go to bed. You know how stubborn I am, and you only have so long before you need us for something."

"Fine," Clarke grumbled.

* * *

At 2 in the morning, Clarke's contractions were only 7 minutes apart.

"Isn't it time to tell Bellamy and your mother?" Octavia asked.

"Not yet," Clarke all but yelled.

"Your mother has a three hour drive," Octavia said as soothingly as possible, "we should tell her early."

"I said no," Clarke said.

"Bellamy is going to disappointed that he missed this much," Octavia said.

"He'll get to sit around and wait for my contractions when we're at the hospital," Clarke said.

"Alright," Octavia sighed. She got up, "I'm going to the washroom."

"When do you plan on going to the hospital?" Lincoln asked after Octavia left.

"When the contractions get to 5 minutes," Clarke said, "that's when the doctor told me to go in."

"Well, we live farther away from your hospital," he pointed out, "maybe we should leave soon."

"We still have hours," Clarke said.

* * *

At 3, Clarke's contractions got to only 5 minutes apart.

"Not yet!" Clarke yelled at Octavia's suggestion that they call Bellamy and her mother, and go to the hospital

"You're going to end up having the baby on my couch!" Octavia yelled back.

"No I'm not," Clarke said angrily.

"Why won't you just let me call Bellamy and your mom?" Octavia returned.

"Because that would finally make this real!" Clarke finally admitted, her voice cracking.

"What."

"I'm not ready for this," Clarke said, "I thought I was, but I'm not."

"Of course you're not ready for this," Octavia said softly, "I don't think any woman ever is; but there's nothing you can do about it. You'll be fine."

"What if I'm not?" Clarke asked.

"Don't you think having Bellamy here would make you feel better?" Octavia suggested.

"I don't know," Clarke said, "I want my mom though." She picked up her phone.

"About that," Octavia said, "I already called her."

"You what?"

"About an hour ago I called your mom and told her," Octavia said, "I know that you wouldn't want her to miss this and she doesn't want to either. I just didn't want you to leave it too late."

"Thank you," Clarke said. "I'd hug you if I could move."

"It's the thought that counts," Octavia said.

"It really is," Clarke said. "Thank you for knowing me so well."

"No problem," Octavia said, "since we agree that I know you best, I think someone needs to call Bellamy."

Clarke nodded, "I'll do it."

She picked up her phone and dialed the number for his precinct, waited a moment, then put in his extension number. There was ringing on the other end.

"Hello?" Clarke heard Bellamy say.

"Hey," Clarke said.

"Clarke?" Bellamy asked, "is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"Um, about that-" Clarke was cut off by a contraction. She dropped her phone on instinct and grabbed the arm of the chair she was in.

Octavia hurried over.

"Everything's okay, you just need to breathe," Octavia said, picking up the phone.

Clarke could hear Bellamy on the other end of the phone.

"Bell, she's in labour," Octavia said."...calm down, everything's fine... she's told me no every time I've asked... wait a minute and then you can talk to her yourself... every five minutes... about 9 I think..."

"It's over now," Clarke told Octavia.

"Okay, here's Clarke," Octavia handed her the phone.

"You need to go to the hospital," Bellamy said.

"I know," Clarke said, "it's just... a lot to handle. Get our hospital bags from the apartment and meet us at the hospital."

"Okay, bye, love you," Bellamy said.

"Love you too," Clarke said. She hung up.

"I guess we're going to the hospital?" Lincoln, who was standing in the doorway, asked.

"About time," Octavia said.

* * *

Clarke called her doctor on the way to the hospital. She also sent out a text to her friends that would want to know. By the time they got the hospital, there were only 4 and a half minutes between contractions.

Bellamy was waiting for them just inside the hospital doors, and as soon as he saw them approach, he rushed over.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"I'm in labour, Bellamy," Clarke snapped. She wasn't in a very good mood, and she could tell that Bellamy was hurt, but she was way too uncomfortable to try to be nicer.

 

Clarke was wheeled up to the maternity ward with Bellamy, Octavia, and Lincoln following. They left Octavia and Lincoln in the waiting room while Clarke and Bellamy were shown to a room and given some forms to fill out.

Clarke changed into a hospital gown and sat down on the bed, next to which Bellamy was sitting on a chair filling out the forms. Every few seconds he would nervously glance up at her, but he didn't say anything.

“I’m fine, Bellamy,” Clarke groaned, “stop looking at me like that.”

A contraction washed over Clarke. She grit her teeth and leaned forward, her hands on her stomach. 

“Are you-” Bellamy started as he reached over to put his hand on Clarke’s arm. As soon as he did she threw it off.

A minute later, the contraction was over and Clarke leaned back into the bed. Bellamy was staring at her, wide-eyed.

“You can’t stare at me like that the entire time,” Clarke said, with less venom than her previous comments towards him.

“I just… I um,” Bellamy started, “That was, uh… do you need anything?”

“I’ll keep you posted,” Clarke said.

“Are you sure?” Bellamy asked, “I can get you something to eat or drink, or something. Or I could get a nurse and maybe they could help with something.”

“Finish the forms first,” Clarke said.

Bellamy finished up the forms and a nurse came in to take them.

“Are you alright?” Bellamy asked Clarke after the nurse left.

“I’m fine,” Clarke told him, “this is all normal. It happens all the time.”

“You shouldn’t be comforting me,” Bellamy said, “I should be comforting you.”

“You’ve done a lot of that already over the past few months,” Clarke said, “and I’m sure you’ll get to comfort me at some point if I let you.”

“If you let me?” Bellamy asked.

“I’m trying not to be really mad at you right now,” Clarke said. “Y’know, the whole, cliche, this is all your fault sort of thing.”

“Alright,” Bellamy said. He was too nervous to not seriously consider if this really was all his fault, but he knew what Clarke was trying to say.

Clarke shifted around the hospital bed, trying to find a comfortable position.

“Here, let me adjust the pillows for you,” Bellamy said, reaching out for one of the pillows.

“Don’t touch me,” Clarke said on reflex, pulling away from him.

A contraction hit her, and Clarke grabbed Bellamy’s hand and squeezed. She couldn’t hear much over the blood pounding through her ears, but Clarke thought she heard Bellamy swear under his breath.

“Um, just breathe,” Bellamy said, “remember what we learned in those classes. It’ll be over in a minute, just breathe in… and out… and in… and out… and in.”

Clarke slumped back into the bed, letting go of Bellamy’s hand. 

“Have they all been like this?” Bellamy asked.

“They started out like false contractions, then they got worse until they became this bad,” Clarke said.

“That’s good,” Bellamy said.

There was a pause.

“Sorry for not calling you earlier,” Clarke said, “it just… makes this all real. I know I’m ready to have a baby, but  _ having _ a baby scares the shit out of me. I’m less scared now that you’re here.”

* * *

They found out that Clarke was only six centimetres dilated, and probably had a few more hours of labour left. Bellamy told Octavia and Lincoln that they could go home and he would call them when there was a reason to come back, but Octavia insisted that she had come this far and she wasn’t going to leave now.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Bellamy got a call from Abby.

“Hello?” he answered, a bit hesitantly. He and Abby were still on quite good terms. Clarke told him about how her mother was, and whenever Bellamy was around when Clarke was on the phone with Abby, Abby asked how Bellamy was. They had never really talked on the phone before. He didn’t even know that she had his number, though he shouldn’t be surprised.

“Hi Bellamy,” Abby said, “how is Clarke?”

“She’s good,” Bellamy said, looking over at Clarke, who had looked over when the phone had rang, but was now back to watching television. “Her contractions are about three minutes apart, and the doctor says she’s about seven centimeters dilated.”

“That sounds good,” Abby said. “I’m at the hospital, so tell Clarke that I’ll be there in just a few minutes.”

“Alright,” Bellamy said, “see you.”

They hung up.

“Your mom will be here in a few minutes,” Bellamy told Clarke.

“Really?” Clarke said, “what time is it?”

“Almost five,” Bellamy said.

* * *

At five past eight, Clarke finally arrived at ten centimeters dilated.

“We’re going to get you ready, okay?” The nurse said slowly and loudly, “don’t push yet.”

Clarke only nodded in understanding. She was in too much pain to say anything. She was squeezing Bellamy’s hand so hard that she was sure he would have issues with it later even if she hadn’t been doing it every few minutes for the past three hours. He never complained, thankfully, because she probably would have lost it on him.

“You’re doing so well,” Bellamy said to Clarke. “It’s almost over, and pretty soon we’ll have a baby.”

Clarke just clenched her teeth and pushed when the nurse told her to.

The next forty minutes were a blur of pain, yelling, and Bellamy’s soothing voice, but finally at 8:47, Clarke gave one final push and the pain decreased dramatically. She heard the soft cries of a baby. Her baby. 

Before Clarke had time to reach out for her, her daughter was placed on Clarke’s chest. She tentatively placed a hand on her daughter’s back

“Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?” The doctor asked Bellamy. Clarke looked over at him and saw that he was staring at their daughter in awe.

He just shook his head no and the doctor cut the cord himself.

Bellamy reached up to place a hand on the baby’s cheek and Clarke saw that he was shaking.

“She’s amazing,” Clarke said, barely above a whisper.

Bellamy only nodded.

Their daughter was whisked to the other side of the room for an examination by a pediatrician while Clarke dealt with the afterbirth, but she was quickly returned to them. 

After a few minutes, Bellamy and Clarke were left alone with their daughter.

Clarke, who was holding their daughter, looked over at Bellamy. “You haven’t held her,” she realized.

“No,” Bellamy said.

“Come sit beside me,” Clarke said, shuffling over a bit.

Bellamy sat down next to her and Clarke transferred their daughter to his arms. 

Sitting next to Bellamy, looking down at their daughter, Clarke was overcome with emotion.

“I love you,” she whispered to Bellamy.

“I love you too,” Bellamy said.

“I’m sorry about yelling at you,” Clarke said.

“It was worth it,” Bellamy said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Everyone probably wants to come see her,” Bellamy said.

“Just a few more minutes,” Clarke said.

“Alright,” Bellamy said.

They sat there, admiring their daughter for a few more minutes before Bellamy gave her back to Clarke and crept out of the room.

A second later he returned with Abby, Octavia and Lincoln. Clarke grinned up at them as they gathered around her hospital bed.

“This,” Clarke said, “is Livia. Livia Aurora Blake.”

“You named her after mom,” Octavia said.

“It made sense,” Bellamy shrugged.

“Livia,” Abby said, “I think it fits her.”

“Would you like to hold her?” Clarke asked.

“Of course,” Abby said. She took Livia from Clarke’s arms. “She looks like you,” Abby told Bellamy.

“You think?” Bellamy asked.

Lincoln and Octavia both looked over Abby’s shoulders.

“I agree,” Lincoln said.

Octavia nodded as well.

* * *

As promised, Miller got to see Livia first, after Abby, Octavia and Lincoln. He tried to turn down the offer to hold her, but it wasn’t long until he was cradling Livia in his arms.

 

The rest of their friends filtered through during the rest of the day. Nurses went in and out, and a Doctor came a few times. It was decided that Clarke and Livia should stay the night, and, if everything went well, they would go back to the apartment in the morning.

* * *

That night, Clarke and Bellamy were lying on the bed, watching Livia. They had just managed to get her back to sleep.

“Y’know, if I had the chance to do this over again, I don’t think I’d change a thing,” Clarke whispered. “There’s nothing I’d rather be doing.”

There was silence for a moment.

“I love you,” Bellamy said.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much to everyone who's send me nice messages or left me a kudo on this story, it's meant the world to me. 
> 
> I don't know if I've mentioned it here, but I plan on writing a kinda-sorta sequel to this story that covers probably the next five years. I won't be writing it for a while, but if there's anything you guys want to see let me know :)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me on tumblr](http://belamygrifin.tumblr.com)  
>  Thanks for reading :)


End file.
